


NON POSSIAMO ESSERE SEMPRE BUONI

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Hooker AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Dicono che la prostituzione sia il mestiere più antico del mondo, ed è vero sia per il Mondo Nascosto sia per i Mondani.Ma è la prima volta che Magnus vede un NEPHILIM esercitarla.





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Our Whole Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997909) by [beatperfume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatperfume/pseuds/beatperfume). 



**Prima parte**  
_Siamo bravi ragazzi, ma non possiamo essere buoni tutte le sere, siamo bravi ragazzi, ma non possiamo essere buoni tutta la vita_

Tutti vengono al Pandemonium.  
Che è poi il motivo per cui Magnus l’ha aperto. Mondani o Nascosti, vampiri o mannari. Tutti sono benvenuti al Pandemonium.  
Comprese ragazze di strada e ragazzi in vendita, purché non ci sia droga in vista. Magnus non si sognerebbe mai di impedire la caccia in un così fertile terreno.  
Si dice che la prostituzione sia il mestiere più antico del mondo, e questo è vero sia fra i Nascosti che fra i Mondani. Il Pandemonium ospita a rotazione una folla di Seelie, vampiri, e qualche occasionale lupo solitario, che si aggirano circospetti e si appartano nel vicolo sul retro, o, se sono fortunati, in qualche hotel vicino.  
Ma è la prima volta che Magnus sente parlare di un Nephilim che si aggrega a questa comunità.  
“Mostramelo” dice ad Elias, che gli ha appena sussurrato questa novità all’orecchio. Sono sulla balconata, la pista da ballo si apre sotto di loro, come un regno di cui Magnus è il sovrano. Il che, in un certo senso, è proprio vero. Elias dà un’occhiata ai corpi che stanno ballando, poi glielo indica.  
“E tu chi sei..?” sussurra Magnus senza pensare. E’ ovviamente un Nephilim. Più alto della maggior parte della gente intorno a lui, capelli nerissimi. Grazie alla canotta nera che indossa, le rune scure sulle braccia, sul collo e su parte del petto spiccano sulla sua pelle bianchissima. Il corpo si muove e si contorce al ritmo della canzone, e lui sembra immemore perduto nella musica, ma c’è una nota di invito in lui. Un piccolo movimento del capo che sembra dire questo è un anticipo, se puoi pagare.  
Una visione davvero affascinante.  
Mentre Magnus lo osserva, un uomo avanza nello spazio personale del Nephilim, accostandosi alla sua schiena. L’uomo è quasi alto come lui, più pallido, però. Un vampiro, pensa Magnus. Il vampiro si sporge e dice qualcosa all’orecchio del Nephilim, cercando di afferrare i suoi fianchi, ma lui si scosta, facendo finta di continuare a ballare. Inclina la testa all’indietro e dice qualcosa al vampiro. Quello tace per un attimo poi annuisce, e i due si avviano alla porta posteriore che Magnus sa dare sul vicolo.  
“Hummm” dice Magnus.  
Ci sono state prostitute Nephilim in passato, benché Magnus, nonostante la sua lunga vita, ne abbia conosciuto poche, comunque si trattava di Nephilim a cui erano stati strappati i marchi e che erano stati espulsi dal Clave, spinti a cercare di sopravvivere fra i mondani, in un mondo di cui sapevano poco o nulla e in cui le loro abilità erano perlopiù inutili.  
Ma questo ragazzo ha chiaramente ancora le sue rune.  
Sempre più curioso, come disse una volta un amico di Magnus. Magnus si sporge dalla ringhiera e guarda giù, senza però vedere veramente, perso nei suoi pensieri.  
Un po’ più tardi rivede il ragazzo, rientrato dal vicolo sulla pista da ballo. E Magnus si stacca dalla ringhiera e scende le scale, prima ancora di aver preso consciamente la decisione di farlo. Lo perde di vista un attimo in fondo alle scale e in quel casino di corpi che è la pista del Pandemonium. Ma continua a muoversi in direzione del punto dove lo ha scorto prima, finché, grazie anche alla sua non trascurabile altezza, finalmente lo rivede.  
Visto da vicino, il Nephilim è ancora più interessante; veramente molto alto, e snello, ma con muscoli ben definiti. Un lieve strato di sudore riflette le luci e lo fa quasi brillare. I capelli sono spettinati, come se qualcuno ci avesse fatto scorrere le mani – il che è probabilmente vero, ma l’effetto è sexy, più che disordinato.  
Magnus si avvicina e tocca il gomito del ragazzo. Che si volta.  
E quando vede Magnus, sorride.  
Non un sorriso invitante tipo “vieni qui”, ma un sorriso ampio, genuino, quasi goffo. Che turba Magnus abbastanza da non riuscire a fermare il ragazzo quando lui gli si avvicina ancheggiando. La grande runa nera sul suo collo però cattura lo sguardo di Magnus, e gli ricorda che non è qui per ballare.  
“Vieni con me” – dice al ragazzo. Il sorriso di lui si spegne, poi scompare, sostituito da un’espressione circospetta. Magnus sente un attimo di disappunto inspiegabile, ma lo respinge. Si gira e si avvia fuori dalla pista, col Nephilim alle calcagna.  
Lo porta nel suo ufficio. Una volta entrati, Magnus si appoggia al bordo della scrivania, braccia incrociate, e guarda il ragazzo. Lui si ferma accanto alla porta, come per poter scappare in qualunque momento. Ma il suo atteggiamento non è spontaneo. E’ chiaramente un po’ a disagio – probabilmente pensa che stiano per cacciarlo via – ma è pronto e attento. Davvero uno Shadowhunter – pensa Magnus.  
“Quanto?” gli chiede. E poi serra le labbra, perché non era quello che voleva chiedergli davvero.  
Il ragazzo allarga lievemente gli occhi, poi si riaccomoda nella sua posizione. “Bocca? – dice strascicato – O culo?”  
E’ una buona domanda, che suscita in Magnus una serie di immagini deliziose. Quel ragazzo deve essere uno schianto chino sulla scrivania. Oppure questo potrebbe essere il momento buono in cui Magnus riprende il controllo e gli fa le domande per cui lo ha portato qui.  
“Bocca” dice.  
Lo sguardo del ragazzo erra per un attimo nella stanza, poi torna su Magnus: “Cento. In contanti”.  
E bravo ragazzo. Ha ovviamente osservato lo sfoggio di benessere nell’ufficio di Magnus ed ha adeguato il prezzo di conseguenza. Un principio su cui Magnus concorda.  
Continuando a guardarlo, Magnus schiocca le dita e un biglietto da cento compare in un lampo di magia blu.  
Il ragazzo sorride di nuovo. Non l’ampio sorriso felice di prima, ma un sorrisetto. Si avvicina a Magnus, anche un po’ di più del necessario, e raccoglie la banconota dalle sue dita. Poi si inginocchia. Lentamente, assicurandosi che il suo corpo venga in contatto con quello di Magnus in tutti i punti giusti.  
Slaccia velocemente cintura e bottoni di Magnus, poi gli fa scendere i pantaloni oltre le cosce, prima di chinarsi e ingoiarlo fino alla base.  
Magnus emette un grugnito involontario, poi si morde il labbro a sangue per impedirsi di emettere altri suoni. E’ più difficile di quanto pensasse, perché il Nephilim sta facendogli forse il miglior pompino degli ultimi decenni. Succhia come un aspirapolvere, sa usare la lingua e almeno per quanto può osservare non ha riflesso di soffocamento. Magnus è molto vicino all’imbarazzo, così fa scivolare una mano nei capelli del ragazzo e li tira appena, in modo da aver qualcosa su cui concentrare l’attenzione.  
Il ragazzo rallenta il ritmo e guarda su verso Magnus, da sotto le ciglia. Fa di nuovo scivolare le labbra lungo il pene di Magnus, poi si ferma guardandolo, come se aspettasse qualcosa. E’ un’immagine oscena: la mano di Magnus nei capelli del ragazzo, la bocca di lui sul suo sesso, e quegli occhi – Magnus ora nota sono di una sfumatura di azzurro particolarmente bella – che gli stanno dicendo di prendere ciò che vuole.  
Questo ragazzo è fantastico.  
Magnus dà una piccola spinta di fianchi, e il ragazzo chiude gli occhi. Emette un piccolo sospiro di soddisfazione quando Magnus spinge di nuovo in avanti, un po’ più in profondità stavolta. E’ tutto ciò che serve a Magnus per perdere il controllo. Fotte dentro la bocca del ragazzo e lui semplicemente apre la gola e lo accoglie.  
Magnus si aggrappa ai capelli di lui, giusto per tenerlo fermo, ma lui non si oppone. E’ talmente vicino all’orgasmo, eppure non vorrebbe ancora che smettesse, così rallenta le spinte e allenta la presa. Si ferma con il pene a metà strada verso la gola del ragazzo e guarda giù. Il ragazzo ricambia lo sguardo, gli occhi che lacrimano leggermente, le labbra rosse e brillanti. Fissandolo, deglutisce.  
“Cazzo!” A metà fra grugnito e grido, Magnus emette un suono contro la sua volontà. E quando il ragazzo deglutisce nuovamente, la vista gli si appanna e viene nella gola di lui.  
Nel tempo in cui Magnus recupera il respiro e può smettere di sostenersi alla scrivania, visto che le gambe non lo reggono, il Nephilim è in piedi, già a metà fra la scrivania e la porta. Con quel poco di presenza mentale che gli rimane, Magnus evoca una bottiglia d’acqua e gliela porge. Il ragazzo la prende cautamente, senza toccarlo.  
“E’ tutto?” chiede. La voce rauca, le labbra gonfie. Magnus vorrebbe portarselo a casa ed usare qualunque superficie disponibile, vorrebbe scoprirlo un po’ per volta e farlo gemere il suo nome. Vorrebbe consumarlo.  
“Sì – dice invece – è tutto”  
La porta si chiude persino prima che Magnus abbia finito di parlare.  
Il Nephilim è scomparso.

Magnus non lo rivede per più di una settimana.  
Gli affari lo tengono lontano dal Pandemonium per parecchie notti. Ma quando c’è, non vede i capelli neri, la pelle chiara, le rune.  
Non che lo stia cercando in modo particolare.  
E’ solo che ha fatto dei sogni. Non li ricorda con precisione, ma si sveglia sudato…e dolorosamente eretto. E in quelle mattine, quando si ridesta sotto le coperte, ha a malapena il tempo di pensare a quegli occhi azzurri sotto quelle ciglia nere prima che l’orgasmo lo colpisca.  
E’ chiaro che qualcosa va fatto, così Magnus si prepara un cocktail e chiama Ragnor.  
Ragnor non risponde, così Magnus riattacca e riprova. E ancora e ancora.  
Alla quinta volta Ragnor risponde e dice: “Ma lo sai che sono una persona importante e che sono molto occupato?”  
“No, non è vero – dice Magnus – stai semplicemente ignorandomi”  
“Be’, hai ragione” risponde Ragnor.  
Detto ciò, fanno una piacevole chiacchierata. Per un po’ Ragnor racconta delle sue ricerche più recenti e Magnus gli racconta aneddoti sui suoi clienti stupidi, perché sa che queste sono le storie che Ragnor preferisce. Nel frattempo si prepara un altro cocktail.  
“Bene – dice infine Ragnor – ti ho lasciato cazzeggiare finché ho potuto, ma ho davvero da fare, quindi perché non mi dici quello per cui hai chiamato?”  
“Che c’è? Un uomo non può chiamare un vecchio amico per fare due chiacchiere?”  
“Immagino di sì. Ma tu no. Forza Magnus, parla o riattacco adesso”.  
“Ok, ok” dice Magnus, e poi si interrompe, perché non è esattamente certo di ciò che vuole dire. Beve un sorso. “Penso di prendermi un compagno” dice infine.  
“Ma davvero? – replica Magnus – pensavo che fossi ancora in una delle tue fasi “l’amore non esiste, rimarrò solo per sempre”. Bene, sono contento che tu l’abbia superata, cominciava ad essere pesante.”  
“Non è vero! E non l’ho superata! Non è così! – e prima che Ragnor possa replicare sbuffa – intendevo un professionista”  
“Oh Magnus, ma cosa dici? Ricordi cos’è successo con Antonio?”  
Già. Dopo tre settimane Antonio era sparito con tutto quello che aveva trovato di valore nell’appartamento di Magnus a Roma, e non se n’era saputo più niente. Per fortuna, in quella casa c’era solo una parte molto piccola dei beni di Magnus.  
“Pensavo più una cosa tipo Mariette” dice.  
Magnus aveva pescato Mariette in un bordello di Montmartre, e lei era stata la sua compagna per quattro anni, quando aveva deciso di investire i suoi sudati risparmi nell’apertura di un casino tutto suo, che aveva avuto molto successo fino alla sua morte. Benché non si fossero mai amati sul serio, erano molto vicini e naturalmente il sesso era stato sempre favoloso.  
“Uhm – dice Ragnor – ma come fai a essere sicuro che questo non ti porti via tutto?”  
In effetti Magnus non ne è sicuro, ma visto che talvolta non pensa prima di parlare “E’ un Nephilim” sbotta.  
“Cosa??”  
“Sì, un Nephilim. Non penso che si prostituirebbe nel mio locale se fosse ancora nelle grazie del Clave”  
“E’ un esiliato?”  
“No, ha ancora le rune. Però o sta per perderle oppure…”  
“Oppure?”  
“Non lo so. Ma sono… affascinato”  
“Gli dei salvino il mondo delle ombre da Magnus Bane quando è affascinato – scatta Ragnor – Magnus, io veramente credo che questa sia l’idea più stupida che tu abbia mai avuto. Non eri tu quello che solo l’anno scorso ha passato due ore a lamentarsi che gli Shadowhunter vogliono sempre strafare nella tua città e a dire che li odiavi?”  
“E’ vero, lo fanno. E li detesto.”  
“E tant’è decidi di portartene uno dentro casa? Che cosa ti fa pensare che questa sia una buona idea?”  
“Fa dei pompini da sogno” dice Magnus con sincerità. Non dice “penso di aver sognato il suo sorriso stanotte”, il che è altrettanto vero, ma molto più imbarazzante.  
“Magnus” sibila Ragnor.  
“L’hai chiesto tu, eh?”  
“Ne sono spiacente. Bene, ti prego di ripensarci, ma so che non ascolti mai una parola di quel che dico. Quindi vedi di stare attento, Magnus”  
“Ovviamente” risponde Magnus. Perché starà attento. Una semplice transazione finanziaria, dove le parti sanno cosa aspettarsi e nessuno deve approfondire nulla. Il cuore di Magnus sarà al sicuro mentre il corpo verrà soddisfatto.  
“Bugiardo” sospira Ragnor. E riattacca.  
Magnus si sente meglio, ora che ha preso la sua decisione, così la sera dopo si veste accuratamente e si dirige al Pandemonium.  
Appena arriva liquida i suoi dipendenti e si dirige alla balconata. La folla si divide fino a quando Magnus riesce ad arrivare alla ringhiera, per poter tenere d’occhio la maggior parte del locale. Lui sa – lo sa sempre – che genere di impressione dà. Stasera ha indossato una camicia blu scuro, aperta fin quasi all’ombelico, pantaloni neri aderenti che gli disegnano un sedere fantastico, e stivali neri, e si è truccato di nero e oro.  
Evoca un drink e aspetta.  
Poco più di un’ora dopo percepisce un lampo di spalle coperte di rune sulla pista da ballo e sorride. Fa scomparire il drink e si avvia giù dalle scale.  
Tempo di ritrovare il Nephilim, lui sta già chiacchierando con un muscoloso vampiro dall’aria pericolosa. Beh, non esiste. Magnus non è dell’umore di aspettare, stasera. Si insinua dietro al Nephilim e lo afferra gentilmente per la vita, dandogli il tempo di scivolare via. Non lo fa, e Magnus muove i fianchi a tempo di musica. Il Nephilim sorride di rimando e lascia cadere la testa all’indietro sulla spalla di Magnus. Il quale fa una smorfia vedendo il cipiglio del vampiro.  
“Credo di poterti fare un’offerta migliore” dice all’orecchio del Nephilim.  
Se lui ha risposto, Magnus non ha sentito, però lascia che lui lo conduca via dal vampiro e dalla pista verso l’ufficio.  
Quando chiude la porta, Magnus ci si trova improvvisamente premuto contro, il nephilim in ginocchio, le sue dita sulla chiusura dei pantaloni.  
“E’ questa la mia offerta migliore?” chiede il nephilim.  
“Sssì – sibila Magnus involontariamente, e poi, ricordando, dice – no, aspetta”  
Il nephilim si accoccola sui talloni e guarda Magnus “Preferisci il culo?” chiede.  
Cazzo, sì – pensa Magnus, ma poi di nuovo, no, aspetta. “Sì, in seguito. Ma vorrei discutere con te di un'altra cosa, prima”  
La faccia del nephilim diventa ancor più vacua, se possibile. Aspetta, cauto, e incrocia le braccia. Cerca di fare l’indifferente, ma è chiaramente in attesa di un colpo interessante.  
Magnus è spiacevolmente consapevole che potrebbe annullare tutto al momento, e anche di quanto invece non voglia farlo.  
“Vorrei offrirti un contratto”  
Il nephilim ammicca, ma non sembra per questo meno cauto.  
“Tu staresti con me e offriresti i tuoi servigi a me esclusivamente, quando li desidero. Il compenso sarebbe…generoso” Magnus schiocca le dita e nelle sue mani appare una busta voluminosa. La porge al nephilim. Gli occhi di lui si spalancano quando la apre e ci guarda dentro, prima di forzarsi nuovamente ad un’espressione indifferente.  
“Pagamento settimanale” aggiunge Magnus.  
Gli occhi del nephilim si allargano ancora. “Eee – dice, poi si interrompe – e i miei obblighi al di fuori dei…normali servigi?”  
Magnus fa spallucce “Accompagnarmi ad eventi sociali di tanto in tanto. Niente che ti possa mettere in pericolo. Certo niente di così pericoloso come portarti dei vampiri nel vicolo.”  
“So badare a me stesso” dice il nephilim. E nel frattempo gli compare in mano l’impugnatura di una lama angelica. La fa girare pigramente un paio di volte prima di farla nuovamente sparire nel suo nascondiglio.  
“Ne sono certo, tesoro – dice Magnus, cercando di dissimulare l’effetto che quella piccola dimostrazione ha avuto su di lui – temo che la mia compagnia sarà alquanto noiosa in confronto”.  
Coglie il lampo di un sorriso sulle labbra del nephilim, prima che la sua espressione si chiuda di nuovo.  
“E i termini di rescissione del contratto?” chiede.  
“A discrezione delle parti, in qualunque momento – risponde Magnus – non sono solito trattenere le persone contro la loro volontà, shadowhunter”. Lo dice gentilmente. Però il ragazzo dovrebbe stare attento, dopotutto.  
Il nephilim non fa una piega. Guarda Magnus, poi la busta che ha in mano.  
“Sì – dice – ci sto”  
Magnus non trattiene un sorriso: “Allora potremmo tornare da me? Posso stendere il contratto e poi…potremmo festeggiare il nostro accordo”.  
Il nephilim sbuffa, ma le sue spalle rilasciano parte della tensione. Piega con cura la busta e la infila nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. Si avvicina a Magnus: “Fammi strada”.  
Così vicino appare deliziosamente alto. Magnus si congratula con se stesso per aver scovato un diamante nella melma.  
“A proposito, sono Magnus Bane” dice. Il nephilim sbuffa “Lo so già”  
“Però non conosco il tuo, di nome, tesoro”  
Il nephilim apre la bocca, poi la richiude. “Alec – dice dopo un attimo – mi chiamo Alec”.  
Alec si aggira furtivo come un gatto selvatico nell’open space del loft, mentre Magnus prepara il contratto.  
Magnus ha sempre avuto un debole per i gatti.  
Il contratto è breve, ma Alec lo prende e legge attentamente ogni parola, prima di firmarlo. Magnus lo osserva mentre sta leggendo, e nota che, quando non fa attenzione, la sua schiena si raddrizza e i suoi muscoli passano dalla modalità “fanculo” del ragazzo in vendita alla postura di un soldato. Si chiede di nuovo quale sia la storia di Alec, ma ricorda anche a se stesso che non intende essere coinvolto negli affari degli shadowhunter. La bellezza di questo accordo è che probabilmente neppure Alec vuole essere coinvolto negli affari degli shadowhunter.  
Infine Alec firma, con una scrittura netta e precisa, solamente “Alec”, e Magnus schiocca le dita per fissare il contratto e metterlo via.  
La postura di Alec è nuovamente quella di un pigro invito, e sorride, lento e sensuale. “Bene – dice – sono tutto tuo adesso. Cosa vuoi fare con me?”  
Oh, tante cose… Alec non ha idea di quante.  
Magnus spinge Alec contro una colonna, sente tutti quei muscoli poderosi contro il suo petto, e lo bacia. E’ un bacio lento, ma osceno. Perché Magnus vuole prendersi il suo tempo con questo nephilim, e adesso ha tutto il tempo che vuole. Alec fa un suono sorpreso, ma apre la bocca e ricambia il bacio, più esitante di quanto Magnus si aspettasse. Ma non esiste che Magnus si privi di quella bocca, così lo bacia e lo lecca e succhia la sua lingua fino a quando Alec emette bassi gemiti di gola, appena udibili, ma sufficienti perché Magnus si ecciti. Preme una coscia fra le gambe di Alec, e sente con sollievo che anche lui è duro. Ci sono persone che non provano mai piacere mentre esercitano, e se Magnus pure può capirlo, l’accordo non durerebbe a lungo se Alec fosse fra queste.  
Alec si sfrega sulla coscia di Magnus e lui smette di pensare, gemendo nella sua bocca. Alec gli afferra il labbro e Magnus deve interrompere il bacio per emettere aspri respiri sul suo collo. Per vendetta lo morde al centro della runa e i fianchi di Alec scattano, mentre le sue mani afferrano quelli di Magnus.  
Magnus lecca il punto dove ha morso “Perché non continuiamo in camera mia, angelo?”  
“Quello che vuoi, Magnus” dice Alec e la libidine esplode nel ventre di Magnus, una lussuria oscura e possessiva che di solito Magnus cerca di ignorare, ma ha un nephilim, qui, tutto suo, che la fa divampare.  
Si stacca da Alec e chiude una mano sul suo polso. Non troppo gentilmente lo trascina attraverso la sala verso la camera da letto, prima di spingerlo dentro. Le lampade si accendono e poi muoiono, appena Magnus perde il controllo per un attimo. Alec, per niente intimorito da quella magia incontrollata e incontrollabile, si sfila la canotta dalla testa.  
A quella visione la bocca di Magnus si secca, e lui improvvisamente si convince di aver fatto un affare, nonostante la cifra considerevole che ha dato ad Alec.  
“Anche il resto” dice Magnus. A malapena riconosce la propria voce. Alec tiene lo sguardo fisso su Magnus mentre si toglie le scarpe, posa sul comodino la daga, lo stilo e un cellulare da poco prezzo, e rimane coi pantaloni. Non ne sta facendo esattamente uno spettacolo, ma non smette di guardare Magnus, e quello è tutto lo spettacolo di cui Magnus ha bisogno. Quando anche i pantaloni di Alec sono posati sul pavimento, Magnus fa sparire i propri vestiti con un movimento della mano. Si prende un attimo per assaporare lo sguardo di apprezzamento che Alec gli offre, prima di avvicinarsi a lui.  
“Sul letto, angelo” gli dice.  
Pensava di prenderselo con calma, veramente, ma al diavolo. Ci sarà tempo per fare con calma. Cazzo, potrà andarci piano più tardi stanotte stessa. Ha bisogno di entrare in questo ragazzo ora e subito.  
Alec si arrampica sul letto e Magnus lo segue, premendolo sulla coperta. Fa scorrere la mano sulla sua schiena, divorando con gli occhi le rune e le cicatrici, prima di arrivare al suo sedere e stringerlo.  
“Sì – dice Alec, spingendo in alto i fianchi – fottimi, Magnus”.  
Una parte di Magnus sa che Alec sta solo dicendo quello che lui vuol sentire, ma la consapevolezza non rende meno sexy quella preghiera. Con un’imprecazione evoca il lubrificante e se ne spalma le dita, infilandone subito due dentro Alec.  
Ad Alec non sembra fare effetto. Espira e accoglie le dita, gemendo leggermente nel cuscino.  
“Così” mormora Magnus. Preme più in profondità e piega le dita trovando la prostata di Alec, ma non gli concede troppo tempo per goderne; si ritira e aggiunge un altro dito. Alec riceve il terzo facilmente come i primi due. Alza i fianchi e raccoglie le ginocchia sotto di sé per spingere all’indietro verso le dita di Magnus.  
E lui non resiste oltre, così evoca una confezione di preservativi dal droghiere dietro l’angolo. Sfortunatamente deve togliere le dita per mettere il preservativo, ma continua a vedere Alec spingere il culo all’indietro in cerca delle sue dita, l’ano lucido per il lubrificante. Cazzo.  
Spinge Alec sulle mani e le ginocchia e afferra i suoi fianchi. Spinge verso di lui con regolarità, lo osserva respirare e rilassare i muscoli per riceverlo dolcemente. Il preciso controllo di Alec sul suo corpo è quasi afrodisiaco quanto lo stretto calore che circonda adesso il pene di Magnus. Affonda infine, completamente dentro Alec, ed è tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare.  
“Oh, angelo – sospira – così stretto per me…così bello”  
Alec ansima piano e spinge all’indietro verso Magnus: “Dai, Magnus – gira la testa per guardarlo (diomio, quegli occhi!) – dacci dentro!”  
Magnus non può rifiutare un’offerta del genere. Esce e rientra spingendo forte. “Ah!” geme Alec e Magnus china la testa fra le sue spalle e non vede più i suoi occhi.

Adesso Magnus non riuscirebbe a smettere di scopare Alec per nessun motivo, i suoi fianchi si muovono in avanti senza controllo cosciente, la sua bocca emette parole oscene, vezzeggiativi, imprecazioni, non lo sa neppure lui. Alec si muove sincrono verso di lui, ricevendo il suo sesso e spingendo all’indietro e gemendo. Quel poco di controllo che Magnus è riuscito a conservare lo usa per raggiungere il pene di Alec, pompandolo poche volte fino a quando Alec grida “Magnus, cazzo, sto per..” e viene. E il modo in cui si stringe attorno a Magnus durante l’orgasmo fa venire anche lui con un urlo strappato dal profondo della gola.  
Le luci lampeggiano ancora, le pareti si accendono di un rosso scuro prima di cambiare di nuovo, e il tappeto si solleva.  
Magnus riesce a malapena ad uscire da Alec e ad eliminare il preservativo, prima di crollare sul letto.  
Alec invece è ancora a quattro zampe, ansimante, e Magnus capisce che è perché la coperta sotto di lui è un pasticcio di sudore e sperma.  
“Lascia che..” dice Magnus, e lo sporco sparisce, la coperta sostituita con una pulita. Ma invece di sdraiarsi, Alec si siede.  
“Voglio solo…andare a pulirmi” dice Alec, e sparisce nel bagno quasi prima che la mente di Magnus, obnubilata dal sesso, riesca a percepirne i movimenti.  
Magnus, che per natura ama il contatto fisico, è sempre stato uno da coccole post-orgasmo, ma in un accordo di questo tipo un certo distacco è comprensibile. Inoltre, pensa, è solo la prima notte. Alec ha un sacco di tempo per imparare a sentirsi a suo agio.  
Quando Alec ritorna dal bagno, sempre gloriosamente nudo, si ferma ai piedi del letto. E’ la prima volta che Magnus lo vede apertamente insicuro.  
“Dove vuoi che… - dice – cioè, dove vuoi che dorma, qui o…”  
“Preferisci la stanza degli ospiti?” chiede Magnus. Non è l’ideale, ma non vuole farlo sentire a disagio.  
“No, è solo che..io – si interrompe e guarda in basso, il viso che esprime profonda irritazione, ma se verso se stesso o verso Magnus…Magnus non saprebbe dirlo – io di solito non..”  
E improvvisamente Magnus capisce. Alec è il tipo di ragazzo in affitto per cui vicoli bui e alberghi ad ore sono la norma. Di tutto quello che ha fatto (e Magnus vuole assolutamente sapere che cosa, sempre di più) probabilmente non ha mai dormito con un cliente.  
“Be’ – dice Magnus – se sei più a tuo agio nella camera degli ospiti, sarò felice di preparartene una. Ma io preferirei che dormissi qui, nel mio letto”  
L’irritazione scompare dal viso di Alec e lui annuisce. Scivola sotto le coperte e si sdraia sulla schiena. I suoi muscoli sono ancora tesi per la tensione, però è qui, non se ne sta andando, così Magnus pensa che sia un buon inizio.  
Magnus è distrutto. Si rannicchia nel cuscino e si addormenta immediatamente.


	2. Capitolo 2

Quando Magnus si sveglia, il letto è vuoto, ma il loft profuma di caffè.  
_Vale. Ogni. Dannato. Centesimo_. Pensa Magnus compiaciuto. Si infila la vestaglia e va in cucina.  
Alec è al bancone della colazione, con addosso gli stessi vestiti della sera prima, e sorseggia una tazza di caffè.  
“Hai scoperto la mia macchina del caffè – dice Magnus – sei davvero un angelo”.  
Alec solleva un angolo della bocca “Non è stato così difficile. Però non hai latte né niente”  
Giusto. Magnus suppone di dover cominciare a tenere di nuovo un po’ di provviste in casa. Ogni tanto dimentica che non tutti sono in grado di evocare ciò di cui hanno bisogno. Prende un sorso di caffè e sospira di piacere. Non che lo ammetterebbe mai, ma da quando ha comprato quella dannata macchinetta ha sempre dovuto usare la magia per farla funzionare. Ma così il caffè è molto migliore.  
“Mmmm, allora oggi spesa dal droghiere in agenda” dice.  
“Pensavo anche che potrei… - Alec si interrompe e fissa la sua tazza – E la mia roba? E’ tutta nel posto dove stavo prima, vorrei andare a prendermela”.  
“Certamente – risponde Magnus – Alec, sei libero di andare e venire come vuoi. Lasciami solamente… - chiude gli occhi e si concentra sulle barriere di difesa del suo loft, facendo sì che Alec venga identificato e lasciato accedere – Ecco. Le barriere sono regolate per permetterti di entrare”. Schiocca le dita e vicino alla tazza di Alec appare una chiave. “Ed ecco la tua chiave. Vuoi che ti apra un portale verso casa tua?”  
Alec fa subito segno di no “No. Non è…non è un bel posto. E i miei coinquilini sono tutti mondani”  
“Okay. Io stamattina ho un cliente, ma come ti dicevo vai e vieni come vuoi. Ti faccio spazio per i tuoi vestiti”.  
Alec alza le spalle “Non ho molte cose, non mi serve granché”  
Magnus felice sorseggia il suo caffè, col pensiero rivolto già al suo cliente.

  
Alec non scherzava quando aveva detto di avere poche cose.  
Quando fa ritorno al loft nel tardo pomeriggio, tutto ciò che ha in più sono una giacca e uno zaino di stoffa molto consumato.  
Magnus ha trascorso il suo tempo fra il suo cliente e il ritorno di Alec apportando alcune migliorìe al loft. Gli è sempre piaciuto ridipingere casa. La spesa è stata ordinata e consegnata e il bar rifornito dalla sua riserva personale. Ha preparato per Alec un armadio e una cassettiera, e dato che non gli sembrava abbastanza, ha aggiunto al loft una camera in modo che Alec possa avere uno spazio tutto suo.  
Ma i pochi averi di Alec – un altro paio di jeans, alcune magliette, e un paio di libri – non occupano neppure un cassetto intero.

“Be’, mi sa che dovremo fare un po’ di shopping” dichiara Magnus.  
Alec spalanca gli occhi: “Non serve. Anche all’…. cioè, anche prima che me ne andassi da casa non avevo molto. Va bene così”

E’ un piccolo cedimento – un’occhiata interessante nel passato di Alec, e Magnus è intrigato più di quanto non sia opportuno – ma non è abbastanza per distogliere Magnus dal suo obiettivo, in questo caso i vestiti.

“Ma neanche per sogno, tesoro. Avrai bisogno di abbigliamento per le cene e le feste, per andare al club, e anche un abito elegante, in caso servisse, per non parlare di quando comincerà a far freddo”.

Alec lo sta fissando, sempre più orripilato, ma l’idea di vestirlo è troppo divertente. E inoltre, la vista di quei cassetti vuoti e sentire Alec dire che quelle sue poche misere cose sono sufficienti per lui rendono Magnus triste e a disagio in un modo che non vuole neppure cercare di capire. Così comincia a blaterare di tagli e vestiti, e con quali stilisti secondo lui Alec starebbe meglio, finché Alec non perde la pazienza, lo inchioda alla porta dell’armadio, si inginocchia e comincia a succhiarlo fino a quando Magnus non riesce più a parlare.  
Se distrazione deve essere, questa non è niente male.

Quando Magnus è sazio e le sue gambe sono come gelatina, si guarda attorno e si aggronda: “Non so se mi piace questa metafora*” dice ad Alec. Lui si pulisce la bocca col dorso della mano e guarda gli scaffali e gli attaccapanni vuoti.  
“Non credo che nessuno di noi due debba più preoccuparsi di rimanere nascosto”

 

  
Con grande sgomento di Alec, Magnus è assolutamente serio per quanto riguarda lo shopping. Cancella tutti i suoi appuntamenti del giorno seguente e contatta l’unico altro uomo di cui si fida in fatto di moda, a parte se stesso.  
Cillian possiede una boutique molto elegante ed esclusiva a Manhattan. Casualmente ha anche un quarto di sangue seelie da parte di madre, ed è ben lieto di annullare i suoi appuntamenti per rispondere alla ansiosa chiamata di Magnus, il quale apre un portale verso una stanza nel retro del negozio specificamente preparata a questo scopo, visto che Magnus non è l’unico cliente stregone di Cillian.  
“Ma davvero non è necessario” ci riprova Alec, guardando l’arredamento elegante e costoso del negozio.  
“Alec – dice Magnus – non solo è necessario, ma sarà un mio grande piacere”.  
Alec chiude la bocca, qualunque cosa stesse per dire, ed è meglio, perché proprio in quel momento Cillian entra nella stanza.  
“Magnus! – esclama baciandolo su entrambe le guance – E’ cos’ bello vederti. Quale emergenza di moda puoi avere?”  
“Cillian, tu sei il mio salvatore – dice Magnus appena si separano – Ti presento Alec”.

“Ehi” dice Alec. Ha infilato le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans, e si atteggia con una postura molle, in maniera calcolata, per attirare l’attenzione sui suoi addominali e sul suo inguine. Sembra una prostituta, e lo fa apposta. Ma se sperava di turbare Cillian, si sbaglia.  
“Santo cielo” mormora Cillian. Si sposta lentamente attorno ad Alec, misurandolo con lo sguardo, e lui fa finta che non gliene importi, mentre è chiaramente ben consapevole della posizione di Cillian in qualunque momento. “Di che cosa ha bisogno?” chiede Cillian, quando ha finito il suo giro. “Di tutto” risponde Magnus.  
E a Cillian brillano gli occhi.

  
Quattro ore dopo Magnus e Cillian stanno ancora discutendo di tagli di giacche mentre gli assistenti corrono qua e là per obbedire alle disposizioni di Cillian. E’ solo quando Magnus si riscuote un attimo, mentre espone il suo punto di vista sul tipo di bottoni, che si rende conto che Alec è dentro il camerino di prova da troppo tempo.  
Anche Cillian se ne deve essere reso conto, perché solleva un sopracciglio in direzione di Magnus.  
“Vado a vedere come sta” dice Magnus, e attraversa il piccolo ingresso fino alla sala prove.  
“Alec?”. Bussa alla porta e la apre dopo aver udito un lieve suono di assenso. Alec è sdraiato sulla panca riccamente imbottita, la testa reclinata all’indietro verso la parete e gli occhi chiusi. Ha le gambe stese in avanti e indossa soltanto i pantaloni che doveva provare, sbottonati e cadenti sui fianchi.  
“Scusa – dice, senza aprire gli occhi – avevo bisogno di una pausa. Sono fuori fra un attimo”  
Magnus sente un guizzo di colpa. Non tutti possiedono la sua resistenza alle fatiche dello shopping, e Alec sembra esausto.  
“In effetti, stavo pensando che ho un po’ fame. Che ne dici di smettere per oggi e di andare a pranzare?”  
Alec socchiude gli occhi senza sollevare la testa “Davvero?”  
“Non si possono fare buoni acquisti in fatto di moda a pancia vuota, tesoro” dice Magnus.  
Alec ridacchia e solleva la testa dal muro “Be’, in tal caso..”  
Magnus deglutisce, la gola improvvisamente secca. Alec è lì, con le sue lunghe gambe, e a torso nudo, e sorridente, ed è così SEXY. E Magnus rammenta che può averlo, e si avvicina, piegandosi elegantemente sulle ginocchia fra le cosce di Alec.

“Sei stato molto paziente oggi” gli dice. Alec spalanca gli occhi e la sua lingua guizza fuori a leccare il labbro inferiore.  
“Sì…” dice.  
“Meriti una ricompensa” continua Magnus.  
“Mm..m” mugola Alec, e sta già sollevando i fianchi mentre Magnus gli abbassa i pantaloni.

Ovviamente ha già visto il pene di Alec in precedenza. L’ha toccato. Ma non ha mai avuto davvero la possibilità di osservarlo bene, distratto di solito dalla bellezza della sua bocca e del suo sedere. E chi potrebbe davvero biasimarlo? Ma si è chiaramente perso qualcosa, perché è straordinario. E poi sta gonfiando rapidamente e Magnus non vuole altro se non assaggiarlo. Si china in avanti e lo lecca sulla punta.  
Alec emette un suono soffocato e quando Magnus guarda in su vede che Alec si sta premendo il pugno sulla bocca. Magnus vuole sentirlo – i suoi gemiti, gli ansiti, le imprecazioni. Vuole davvero sentire ciò che esce dalla sua bocca quando viene travolto dal piacere.  
Ma in effetti sono dentro al negozio di Cillian. Non che lui li interromperebbe mai o commenterebbe, è troppo ben ricompensato. E Magnus avrà altre opportunità per far impazzire Alec con la sua bocca, ma in questo preciso momento non vuole mollare il pene di Alec neppure per un attimo. Scivola con la bocca sempre più giù, poi deglutisce. I fianchi di Alec scattano in avanti come se volesse spingere, ma lui riesce a controllarsi. Magnus non vuole che Alec si controlli. Sta cercando anzi di farglielo perdere, il controllo. Alec sarà un professionista, ma Magnus ha secoli di esperienza.  
La mano libera di Alec fluttua intorno alla testa di Magnus, sfiorandogli i capelli, l’orecchio, la guancia, prima di stringersi in un pugno che scende a premere la panca.  
Presto Alec non riesce più a trattenere le spinte e geme continuamente nel pugno.  
“Magnus – il suono è soffocato, la voce rauca – sto per..”  
E questo è tutto il preavviso che Magnus riceve, prima che Alec emetta nella sua gola.

Magnus ingoia avidamente, e quando infine si allontana, guarda Alec, che appare sconvolto e dissoluto, gli occhi chiusi e il petto ansimante. Magnus sorride compiaciuto fra sé.  
“Finisco di parlare con Cillian mentre ti vesti – dice alzandosi – Fai con comodo”.  
Alec apre gli occhi “E tu?” indicando vagamente con la mano i pantaloni di Magnus e il suo pene semi eretto.  
“Oh, avrò la mia parte più tardi, ci puoi contare”.

  
Magnus e Cillian stanno ancora discutendo di stili e colori, quando Alec riappare. Ascolta la loro conversazione per non più di un paio di secondi prima di allontanarsi, fingendo di essere interessato ad alcuni abiti esposti in vetrina.

Magnus vuole introdurre qualche nota di colore nel guardaroba di Alec, ma lui è apparso così a disagio nei colori pastello e brillanti che infine ha deciso con Cillian di rimanere essenzialmente sul nero, introducendo qua e là un blu navy o un verde scuro. Magnus insiste anche sull’acquisto di qualche capo borgogna, anche sapendo che è improbabile che Alec acconsenta ad indossarlo. Stanno accordandosi sulla consegna quando Magnus vede che Cillian sta fissando qualcosa al di sopra della sua spalla. Si gira e vede Alec far scorrere le dita sulla manica di un maglione di cashmere, come se fosse meravigliato della sua morbidezza. Magnus sente un piccolo sussulto al cuore. Se conosce bene gli shadowhunter – e per lo più è così – sa che ci dev’essere sempre stato poco spazio per la morbidezza, nella vita di Alec, anche prima che cominciasse a prostituirsi. Si rivolge a Cillian, che annuisce, e Magnus sa che il maglione verrà aggiunto al suo ordine, in tre colori.

Quando gli acquisti si sono conclusi, Alec è già fuori dalla vetrina, con aria annoiata.  
“Bene, nonostante il mio spuntino altamente proteico di poco fa, sto morendo di fame – dice Magnus – Pranzo?”  
Alec alza gli occhi al cielo ma sorride, e Magnus esce soddisfatto dal negozio di Cillian.

  
Il sesso è come una nuotata, è probabile che sia meglio non farlo a stomaco troppo pieno. E per questo, dopo pranzo, invece di aprire un portale verso casa e di prendersi Alec come da ore sta immaginando, Magnus suggerisce di fare una passeggiata. Sta imparando che Alec non è troppo ciarliero per natura, ma non c’è problema, perché Magnus è in grado di condurre una conversazione anche da solo, se necessario. Tuttavia, Alec è un attento ascoltatore, benché spesso alzi gli occhi al cielo e sbuffi. Per questo, durante il racconto lievemente esagerato di come abbia inseguito un seelie canaglia in una lavanderia dell’epoca vittoriana, Magnus nota che la sua attenzione è distolta. Quando Magnus cerca di verificare che cosa ci possa essere di più interessante di lui, stanno passando vicino ad un grosso negozio Nike. E’ la prima volta che Alec dimostra un interesse nell’abbigliamento che non sia quello di toglierselo, e si tratta ahimé di roba sportiva. Non che Alec non sia favoloso in tuta. E per i muscoli che ha deve allenarsi parecchio. Certo, Magnus lo capisce, per uno shadowhunter allenarsi è una sorta di lavoro. Almeno, lo era prima di imparare ad adescare.

“Entriamo” dice Magnus, prima di rendersi conto di averlo deciso.  
“Eh?” dice Alec.  
“Non puoi provarti le scarpe da corsa senza entrare, tesoro.  
Magnus capisce di aver fatto la scelta giusta, perché Alec non protesta di non avere bisogno di quelle scarpe.  
Mentre Alec se le sta provando, Magnus ha provvisto la stanza supplementare del suo loft con tutto l’equipaggiamento sportivo che ricorda di aver visto all’Istituto di New York l’ultima volta che l’ha visitato. Lo sforzo è sufficiente per lasciarlo un po’ intontito, ma quando vede Alec sorridere soddisfatto per le sue scarpe da sport nuove, pensa che ne varrà assolutamente la pena.

Magnus ha dei clienti, e dei doveri come Sommo Stregone, e affari da sbrigare, e tutto ciò lo tiene assai occupato. Nei momenti liberi, c’è Alec.  
Alec invece ha molto tempo libero, e lo usa perlopiù per allenarsi, anche se lui lo chiama training. Training significa un Alec a torso nudo e sudato, quindi Magnus non può che approvare.  
Anzi, approva così tanto che la prima volta che entra nella stanza quando Alec ha appena terminato l’allenamento, e lo vede senza maglietta, e sudato, con quei pantaloni della tuta che ha adocchiato al negozio Nike, le mani ancora bendate per aver usato il sacco, rimane stordito senza parole, e finisce per scoparselo contro la parete fino a quando entrambi sentono le gambe cedere e piombano sul pavimento. Rimane sdraiato lì, il corpo ancora acceso per l’orgasmo, cercando di riprendere fiato. E Alec comincia a ridere.  
E’ una risata sincera, felice e libera, e Magnus non ha mai visto Alec così felice e spensierato tranne una volta, varie settimane prima. Quel suono lo fa sentire lieve e pieno di calore, in un modo che non ha niente a che fare con l’orgasmo.

“Che c’è?” dice, cercando di girarsi sul fianco.  
“E’ solo… - Alec sta ancora sorridendo mentre lo guarda – Stavo pensando che è stato un modo davvero strano per dar corpo ad una delle mie fantasie da adolescente più frequenti”  
Non dev’essere passato molto dalla sua adolescenza, ma gli shadowhunter crescono in fretta, e le prostitute ancora di più. Ancora una volta Magnus sente che gli piacerebbe sapere qualcosa di un Alec ragazzo che va ad allenarsi, sperando che arrivi qualcuno a prenderselo.  
“Ti scopavano contro una parete, nella tua fantasia?” chiede Magnus.  
“No, su una panca. Ma qui non l’abbiamo”.  
“Posso provvedere” dice subito Magnus e Alec ride di nuovo. Magnus gli si avvicina fino ad appiccicarsi al suo fianco, e gli appoggia la testa sul gomito. “Qualche altra fantasia da adolescente di cui vuoi parlarmi? – con le dita accarezza la clavicola di Alec – sarò lieto di farle diventare realtà”.  
Alec si rialza fino a raggiungere la sua bocca e lo bacia, lentamente e profondamente.  
“Te lo farò sapere” dice contro la sua bocca.

Alec talvolta esce, perlopiù di giorno, quando Magnus lavora. Magnus vorrebbe sapere dove va, ma non glielo chiede perché comprende che ci sono aspetti di Alec per i quali non può pagare, non importa quanto lo desideri.  
E quando Magnus riceve clienti di notte, Alec comunque se ne va, spesso per ore e ore. Dapprima Magnus pensa che possa essere tornato alle sue vecchie modalità di caccia, o che, peggio ancora, abbia sviluppato una dipendenza verso qualche droga mondana e che cerchi di nasconderglielo, ma poi una notte rientra al loft con la giacca coperta di icore demoniaco e Magnus si rende conto che è davvero tornato alle sue vecchie modalità di caccia. Quelle più antiche.  
“Mettila sulla sedia – dice Magnus indicandogliene una accanto al tavolo – la pulirò dopo”. E comincia ad esaminare metodicamente Alec alla ricerca di eventuali ferite, adocchiando preoccupato un profondo graffio irritato sul suo braccio.  
“Sai che non è più il tuo lavoro, vero?” scatta Magnus, agitando la mano sulla lesione per disinfettarla. Alec trasale. E Magnus comincia ad avere l’incubo di pensare ad Alec che affronta i demoni da solo, armato solo di una daga angelica.  
“Io non… Magnus, sto bene” dice Alec, mentre Magnus gli guarisce la lieve ferita.  
“Qualcos’altro?” chiede.  
“No – dice Alec – Io non ero… - si interrompe, poi sospira e ricomincia – Non sono uscito a caccia di demoni, va bene? Però è ANCORA il mio lavoro. Ci sono persone che devo proteggere, anche se loro – anche se non sono più uno shadowhunter”.

Magnus spesso si chiede cosa diavolo dev’essere successo ad Alec per farlo finire per strada a succhiare cazzi per sopravvivere. E’ la prima volta che si chiede che cosa – e chi – Alec si sia lasciato alle spalle. Ma se Alec volesse farglielo sapere, non si tratterrebbe.  
“Alec, tu sei ancora uno shadowhunter – gli dice Magnus, e Alec distoglie lo sguardo – Non importa cosa sia successo, il sangue dell’angelo scorre ancora nelle tue vene”.  
“Non è questione di sangue, Magnus, del sangue non m’importa niente”.  
“No, è il fatto di andare a proteggere le persone senza un supporto e con armi inadeguate. E’ questo coraggio che fa di te uno shadowhunter”.

Alec continua a non guardarlo “Vuoi che smetta?”.  
“No – dice Magnus, e Alec ne è così sorpreso che finalmente alza gli occhi – Non posso farti smettere di essere uno shadowhunter, e neppure vorrei anche se potessi. Solo – sospira – stai attento, ok?”  
“Ok” dice Alec, e Magnus può finalmente allungarsi a baciarlo. Alec accetta il bacio e spinge Magnus fino a farselo sdraiare in grembo, ed è allora che Magnus scopre che uccidendo i demoni Alec si eccita.

  
Alec ama i libri e usa molto la biblioteca di Magnus, mentre ignora completamente la TV fino a quando Magnus gli fa delle domande precise e lui ammette che non ne ha mai avuta una, e perciò non sa come si usa e comunque non saprebbe cosa guardare, se anche fosse capace. Magnus comincia a imprecare ad alta voce contro gli shadowhunter, e le loro tradizioni snob e la loro incapacità di riconoscere il valore di qualcosa, a meno che non serva per opprimere i Nascosti. Alec ascolta pazientemente le sue rimostranze, poi, quando Magnus si interrompe per riprendere fiato, dice “Be’, vuoi mostrarmi qualcosa o no?”  
E quindi la maggior parte delle sere finiscono per guardare la TV a letto, mentre Magnus cerca di scoprire cosa possa gradire Alec. Viene fuori che gli piacciono le storie avventurose, e la fantascienza e i documentari, mentre non ama le sit-com, e i reality e qualunque spettacolo in cui i personaggi lo facciano sentire in imbarazzo. E’ presumibile che Alec dica che una cosa non gli piace oppure che si annoia perché preferisce invece fare sesso. E Magnus ovviamente è d’accordo al 100%.

Una sera in particolare, tuttavia, Alec è particolarmente assorbito in un documentario su una qualche tragedia del mare e Magnus non è che sia annoiato, ma pensa che si potrebbe fare qualcos’altro.  
Sposta la mano in grembo ad Alec e quando ottiene la sua attenzione, scivola sul pavimento fra le sue gambe. Si prende il suo tempo, leccando e assaggiando, e portando Alec al limite per un paio di volte, senza permettergli di venire, finché Alec non impreca e ansima e prega. Quando pensa che Alec abbia supplicato abbastanza, si allunga e gli infila due dita in bocca. Alec geme e le succhia con entusiasmo; e quando sono abbastanza bagnate, Magnus gliele toglie di bocca e gliele infila nel sedere.  
Alec geme ancora e spinge coi fianchi, finché Magnus non li trattiene con la mano libera.

“Magnus, ti prego..cazzo…sto per…” balbetta Alec, e Magnus questa volta non si ritira. Alec si contorce, trattenuto fra le dita di Magnus e la sua bocca, e infine viene con un grido. E’ osceno e sexy e Magnus è duro da far male e non spreca tempo a togliersi i pantaloni e si tocca. Poche spinte e anche lui è sopraffatto, crollando fra le gambe di Alec.

Quando alza lo sguardo anche Alec lo sta guardando, mordendosi il labbro. E’ un labbro davvero buono da mordere, così Magnus pulisce tutto con uno schiocco di dita e si arrampica in grembo ad Alec per baciarlo.  
“Ti piace davvero, non è così?” chiede Alec quando si separano. Potrebbe suonare compiaciuto, e un po’ lo è. Ma qualcos’altro nel suo tono di voce fa suonare un campanello nella mente di Magnus. Il quale siede e studia il viso di Alec. Non è il solito Alec sicuro di sé e ammiccante. C’è qualcosa sotto.  
“Certo – dice lentamente Magnus mentre il suo cervello lavora – a te non piace darmi…”

Magnus ha perso il conto del numero di pompini che Alec gli ha fatto da quella prima volta. Veramente non gli piace? E lui non lo capirebbe? Certo che no – si rimprovera Magnus – tu lo paghi un sacco di soldi per farteli quando ti va e fare anche finta che gli piaccia. E Alec è davvero molto molto bravo nel suo lavoro.

Magnus si sente estremamente a disagio.

Ma prima che Magnus vada veramente in panico, Alec sbotta “Certo che mi piace – dice, così convinto che Magnus si calma all’istante – solo che, sai, la maggior parte dei tizi non vogliono – cioè, non volevano pagare per…”

Magnus fra sé rifiuta la definizione, ma poi si ferma a riflettere. Questo è ciò che è anche lui. Questo è ciò che è la vita di Alec. Magnus può abbellire la faccenda nella sua testa pensando ai “clienti” di Alec e supporre che questo possa farlo sentire meglio, ma non è la verità completa. Alec non è come Magnus, che riceve clienti talvolta seccanti, ma mai violenti. Alec non è neppure come Mariette, che riceveva gentiluomini facoltosi e che aveva almeno la protezione di un tetto. Che aveva almeno un letto in cui fare il suo lavoro. Alec non ha clienti, ha “tizi”, e per lui ci sono vicoli nel retro e bagni dei locali e motel da quattro soldi. E certamente, Magnus gli sta offrendo molto di più di questo, ma lo sta comunque pagando.

“Be’, sono acqua passata” dice Magnus, con la gola stretta. Alec fa un sorriso sghembo e lo attira a sé. “Se lo dici tu…”

Magnus cerca di annegare nelle labbra di Alec i suoi pensieri sconfortanti, ma non ci riesce granché.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "stay in the closet" "essere nell'armadio" = non avere ancora fatto coming out


	3. Capitolo 3

Quando i suoi clienti diminuiscono un po’, Magnus dà un’occhiata in giro e si rende conto che in quasi un mese non ha praticamente lasciato mai il loft. Be’, perché avrebbe dovuto, visto che Alec è qui? Ma uno Stregone non può vivere solo di sesso e di cibo da asporto, e poi che divertimento c’è se non può mostrare Alec agli altri? Così decide che hanno bisogno di una serata in città.

“Che tipo di serata?” chiede Alec quando Magnus gli annuncia la cosa. E’ sul divano con uno dei libri della biblioteca di Magnus, i piedi nudi appoggiati al tavolino da caffè. Non sta cercando di essere seducente, eppure Magnus è tentato di annullare l’uscita solo per potersi arrampicare in grembo ad Alec e passare nudi l’intera nottata.  
“Niente di particolare” dice Magnus. Benché muoia dalla voglia di vedere Alec con gli abiti consegnati da Cillian, pensa di poter aspettare anche un’altra occasione. Per stasera Magnus sta pensando a qualcosa di poco impegnativo, forse un ristorante etiope.  
Alec finisce per scegliere jeans neri, una maglietta rosso scuro che delinea tutti i punti giusti, e la giacca di pelle nera che Magnus gli ha comprato per sostituire quella vecchia, ancora macchiata di icore demoniaco nonostante i ripetuti tentativi di ripulitura tramite magia, e che è ancora appesa alla sedia in cucina. Alec sembra riluttante a separarsene, così è diventata un elemento fisso della sedia, e Magnus sorride quando gli càpita di scorgerla con la coda dell’occhio. E’ un segnale tangibile del fatto che Alec è qui, e ogni volta che Magnus decide di metterla nell’armadio o in camera, finisce invece per tentare ancora una volta di smacchiarla con qualche incantesimo e la lascia lì dov’è.

Magnus fa vagare lo sguardo sul corpo di Alec, e per la centesima volta in questo mese si congratula con se stesso per il proprio gusto impeccabile.  
“Pensavo che stessimo uscendo” dice Alec sollevando un sopracciglio.  
“Certo, tesoro”.  
“Non se continui a guardarmi così” risponde Alec a bassa voce. Magnus sente formicolare le dita dalla voglia di toccarlo, e fa un passo avanti, volendo dimostrargli che può fare anche altre cose oltre che guardare, ma poi si ferma e torna indietro.

“Neppure tu vuoi smetterla” dice Magnus, e Alec alza gli occhi al cielo.

Ciononostante Alec mostra di gradire molto il cibo etiope, e Magnus gode nel vedere le sue dita portare alla bocca pezzi di injera e la sua lingua arrotolarsi attorno ai bocconi. E’ quasi abbastanza per far pensare a Magnus di aprire all’istante un portale verso casa, ma gli ha promesso una serata fuori e non sarebbe un vero appuntamento se… - Magnus decide di interrompere questi pensieri. Non è comunque un vero appuntamento.

E comunque vanno anche all’Hunter’s Moon, perché non vede Maia da una vita e pensa che quello sia un posto che ad Alec potrebbe davvero piacere.  
Maia è felice di vederlo, ma guarda Alec sospettosa. Non è molto entusiasta degli shadowhunter. Alec ricambia con altrettanta cautela, e questa battaglia di sguardi potrebbe durare tutta la notte se Magnus non intervenisse.  
“Maia, questo è Alec. Alec, Maia. La migliore barista della città” Il complimento la fa sorridere.  
“E lui è il cliente che dà le mance migliori. Cosa vi porto, ragazzi?”  
“Per me il solito – dice Magnus – Alec?”  
“Solo una birra, grazie. Consigliamene una purché alla spina”.  
I modi di Alec allentano un po’ la cautela di Maia, ma Magnus decide che non è il caso di insistere. Appena hanno preso i loro drink si avviano al tavolo da biliardo.

“Giochi?” chiede ad Alec. Lui scrolla le spalle e prende un sorso di birra.  
“Un po’” dice.  
Magnus sorride e prepara per la partita.

“Spacca pure” dice generosamente. Sta già immaginandosi chino sulla schiena di Alec, per aiutarlo ad aggiustare un tiro, sussurrandogli all’orecchio allusioni sessuali come se fossero consigli.

Alec mette il gesso sulla stecca e finisce per ripulire il tavolo prima che Magnus possa aver giocato un solo turno.

“Tu… - esclama Magnus – tu, brutto imbroglione!”  
Alec solleva un sopracciglio come per dire “bah!”  
“Brutto baro! – chiarisce – Avevi detto che sapevi giocare UN PO’!”

Alec abbassa lo sguardo e le sue guance si tingono di rosa. Magnus ha visto Alec dire e fare un sacco di cose oscene, ma non l’ha mai visto arrossire ed è una cosa che lo affascina tantissimo.  
“Be’, è abitudine, penso – dice – in un primo momento, dopo che ho lasciato l’ist… cioè, quando ho lasciato casa, mi sono guadagnato da vivere così. Sono sempre stato bravo a calcolare angoli e roba simile”  
“E va bene, ricominciamo – dice Magnus – ma stavolta basta vantaggio”.

Sono due a due quando Magnus va al bar a rifornirsi di bevande.  
“E così – dice Maia porgendogli il suo martini – uno shadowhunter?”  
“Alec non è davvero come gli altri nephilim – dice – e ci facciamo buona compagnia”.

Il che non è neppure un eufemismo, benché Maia lo prenda in questo senso. Ma la verità è che sono probabilmente decenni che Magnus non sta godendosi una serata così piacevole. Alec è competitivo senza essere un cattivo perdente, e al biliardo ride e racconta sciocchezze, e talvolta tenta di distrarre Magnus con allusioni sessuali. E’ divertente! Magnus davvero non riesce a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui si è divertito così.  
Alec vince lo spareggio leccandosi le labbra e distraendo così Magnus in un tiro cruciale. Quando escono dall’Hunter’s Moon Magnus si sta ancora lamentando per la fregatura.  
“Ehi – dice Alec – basta con questa storia dell’imbroglione. Nessuno aveva parlato di giocare pulito”.

Magnus potrebbe aprire un portale verso il loft, ma sta godendosi l’aspettativa che ha covato tutta la notte sotto pelle. E decide di prolungarla facendo una passeggiata fino a casa.  
Sono a circa un isolato dal loft, e stanno attraversando un vicolo buio quando un forte rumore li fa bloccare entrambi. Seguito da un rumore di passi affrettati che fa rizzare i capelli sulla nuca di Magnus. Alec fa un mezzo passo in avanti e stende un braccio attraverso il petto di Magnus per tenerlo indietro. Sposta l’altra mano dietro la spalla come se aspettasse di trovarci qualcosa e poi velocissimo estrae la sua daga angelica.  
Che si illumina nella sua mano, facendo risplendere il suo viso di una luce sinistra dal basso.  
“Rimani qui” dice a Magnus, e si inoltra nel vicolo.  
“Alec, no!” Magnus richiama la sua magia nelle mani e lo segue.  
Appena il tempo per capire che cosa sta succedendo, ed è già troppo tardi. Alec e il demone Shax sono troppo vicini perché Magnus possa essere certo di sferrare un colpo pulito.  
Sente la paura affondare nel suo petto, anche se le sue mani sono alzate e la sua magia pronta. Alec ha solo una daga, neanche una spada, e lo Shax con il suo aculeo ha un allungo decisamente maggiore del suo. Ma per Alec non sembra un problema. Si china e rimane fuori della portata del demone, e quando lui si arrampica sulla parete e gli salta addosso inciampa nel suo piede, che lo calcia nuovamente contro il muro. Non ha neppure ancora toccato terra che Alec lo trafigge con la daga. In qualche secondo del demone non rimane che cenere e Alec non ha neppure quasi l’affanno.

Magnus è confuso per l’adrenalina e la magia trattenuta, ma Alec sta bene. Più che bene. E’ incredibilmente fantastico.  
Accorre a controllarlo “Stai bene?” chiede.  
“Sì certo, e tu?”  
Alec si limita ad annuire, e con lo sguardo controlla i dintorni. Si avvicina e afferra il braccio di Magnus “Andiamo a casa prima che ne arrivino altri”. In effetti nessun demone dovrebbe riuscire ad arrivare così vicino al suo loft, e quando il suo cuore smetterà di palpitare come se volesse uscire dal petto sarà necessario fare delle indagini in proposito. Ma in questo momento…il demone è morto e sparito, ma la paura c’è ancora. Non per se stesso. Lui avrebbe potuto eliminare lo Shax prima che potesse avvicinarsi. Ma Alec…  
Alec sta affrettandosi verso casa sospingendolo, gli occhi di ghiaccio e la daga ancora in mano. Per la prima volta da quando Magnus lo ha incontrato, è uno shadowhunter fino al midollo.  
Non si tranquillizza fino a quando non sono dentro al loft con la porta sbarrata.  
“Sei sicuro di star bene?” chiede, mentre fa scorrere lo sguardo su e giù lungo il corpo di Magnus, come alla ricerca di eventuali ferite.  
“Alec, non è neppure riuscito ad avvicinarmisi. E tu? Ti ha graffiato? Il veleno potrebbe…”  
“No, sto bene”  
E Magnus infine lascia andare la sua paura.  
“E’..” comincia Alec, ma qualunque cosa volesse dire Magnus non lo lascia finire. Lo spinge contro la porta e lo bacia appassionatamente. Alec si aggrappa ai fianchi di Magnus e lo attira a sé, ricambiando il bacio.  
La paura provata lascia a Magnus una sorta di euforia e un bisogno urgente di stare vicino ad Alec il più possibile. Si spinge verso di lui, le mani sulla porta, ai lati della testa di Alec, e pensa che _sarebbe potuto morire_ e che _lui è davvero dannatamente figo_.

Alec si tira indietro e improvvisamente Magnus gira su se stesso perché Alec ha invertito le posizioni ed ora è Magnus ad essere premuto contro la porta, mentre Alec gli sta mordendo il viso e la sua coscia muscolosa è fra le gambe di Magnus.  
Magnus geme e affonda le mani nei capelli di Alec. Questo. Questo è esattamente ciò che vuole. Alec su di lui e intorno a lui. Il solido peso reale di Alec, che lo àncora alla realtà.  
“Alec..” ansima mentre Alec stuzzica il suo punto sensibile sulla clavicola “Ho bisogno…”  
Alec trascina la bocca aperta dalla sua gola al suo orecchio. Gli succhia gentilmente il lobo prima di morderlo, e Magnus grida.  
“Di che cosa hai bisogno, Magnus?” sussurra Alec. Preme verso l’alto con la coscia e Magnus non può che abbandonarsi al tocco.  
“Sco – scopami” dice Magnus e si abbassa ancora. Alec lo bacia di nuovo, le sue mani liberano velocemente i bottoni della giacca di Magnus e poi quelli della sua camicia. Il suo pollice strofina un capezzolo e Magnus geme senza parole. Alec appoggia la fronte contro quella di Magnus.  
“Di cosa hai bisogno, Magnus?” chiede.  
“Di te – risponde Magnus, attirando Alec per raggiungere le sue labbra – di te dentro di me…”

Alec si immobilizza per un secondo, poi lo bacia, lingua e denti e labbra, e Magnus adora ogni singolo momento. Alec gli fa scendere la camicia dalle spalle, e poi aggancia i passanti della sua cintura. Comincia ad indietreggiare, spezzando il bacio e lasciando in Magnus una sensazione di freddo. Magnus ondeggia in avanti, cercando di mantenere il contatto, e Alec fa un altro passo indietro, sempre tirandolo per la cintura.  
Magnus lo segue per tutto il loft fino a quando Alec lo spinge in camera da letto e infine lo bacia di nuovo. Magnus lo abbraccia alla nuca e lo attira più vicino, cercando il contatto di cui ha bisogno.

E ancora Alec si ritira. “Magnus..” dice.  
Magnus apre gli occhi in tempo per vedere oscillare la luce delle lampade. Cerca di tamponare la sua magia. “Scusa” dice.  
“Non… - Alec lo bacia di nuovo, nel frattempo sbottonandogli i pantaloni e spingendolo verso il letto. Per l’Angelo, a Magnus piacciono gli uomini coordinati. “Non ti preoccupare – dice Alec contro le sua labbra – E’ sexy. Sei così..”  
Ma Alec non riesce a dirgli cos’è. Invece gli fa scendere i pantaloni lungo i fianchi, poi si china per togliergli le scarpe e getta i pantaloni dietro le spalle. Magnus potrebbe fare tutto ciò con la magia, ma si perderebbe le dita agili di Alec, e le sue grandi mani che scorrono lungo le sue gambe, stringendolo ai fianchi e manovrandolo per farlo girare e chinare sul bordo del letto.

Magnus fa per evocare il lubrificante, ma Alec d’un tratto separa i suoi glutei e lo lecca.  
Magnus sussulta entusiasta. Si aggrappa al copriletto e si meraviglia che non si strappi, mentre lo vede cambiare colore da rosso a porpora a verde a rosso di nuovo. Nella stanza, una lampadina si spegne in una pioggia di scintille.  
“Oddio. Cazzo. Alec!”  
Alec lecca tutto attorno all’anello di muscoli, poi spinge la lingua all’interno.

Magnus non sa più neppure cosa sta dicendo, sa solo che dalla bocca gli escono suoni inarticolati, e che non importa, perché Alec è lì che lo apre con la lingua. Un’altra lampadina scoppia e si spegna, e Magnus a malapena se ne accorge.

“Non posso, Alec, non ci riesco…Io..”  
Con un’ultima leccata, Alec si stacca e gli si sdraia sulla schiena.  
“Va tutto bene – gli sussurra all’orecchio – sei mio”  
Magnus stende il collo all’indietro per un bacio disordinato.  
“Forza – dice Alec – in alto”.

Magnus striscia sul letto agli ordini di Alec. Quando Alec sale su di lui, sente il materasso affondare, poi le mani di Alec scorrono sui suoi fianchi fino al suo sedere. Lui appoggia il pollice sull’ano di Magnus, senza spingere, solo strofinando gentilmente. E lo fa impazzire. Magnus spinge all’indietro contro il pollice di Alec, cercando di ottenere pressione lì dove serve, ma Alec si sposta contemporaneamente, mantenendo leggero il tocco.

“Alec…”  
“Lo so – dice lui – forza, il lubrificante”.  
Magnus riesce appena a concentrarsi a sufficienza per evocare la confezione e i preservativi dal bagno, facendoli comparire sul letto vicino al ginocchio di Alec.  
Al primo tocco del dito scivoloso di Alec, Magnus geme forte e poi, piano “Di più…” dice.  
“Pazienza” dice Alec.

Fanculo la pazienza, pensa Magnus, ma non ha modo di dirlo perché Alec sta infilando un altro dito ed è così bello che Magnus dimentica le recriminazioni.  
Alec lo apre lentamente, voluttuosamente, premendo contro al sua prostata fino a quando Magnus impreca e supplica.  
“Angelo, per favore, scopami e basta!”

E quando Alec finalmente, FINALMENTE, si spinge dentro di lui, lentamente ma con forza, Magnus quasi singhiozza da quanto gode. Non prova questa sensazione da così tanto tempo, questa connessione. Non è tanto l’essere riempito, quanto il sentirsi completo. Come un circuito che finalmente si chiude dentro di lui, facendo brillare corpo e anima.

“Sìì….” sibila, mentre Alec è ormai completamente dentro di lui.  
Alec si ferma per un lungo attimo. “Magnus”, dice con voce rauca. Poi dà una piccola spinta, e Magnus vede le stelle.  
“Oh cazzo!” esclama strozzato. Si china in avanti appoggiando la testa sul copriletto e stringe gli occhi. Non riesce a tenersi su mentre Alec si muove dentro di lui, spingendo sempre più forte e in profondità.

Anche Alec si abbassa sulla schiena di Magnus e gli avvolge il petto con un braccio. Poi lo attira a sé, contro il proprio petto e facendolo sedere sulle sue ginocchia. Magnus è allargato in grembo a lui, che lo trattiene abbracciando il suo petto e il suo ventre. Spinge in alto, spinte brevi e intense, e dopo qualche minuto Magnus non può più farne a meno e si tocca.  
“Forza! – dice Alec contro il suo collo – Mastùrbati. Cazzo, Magnus, voglio vederti venire!”. Gli morde la spalla e improvvisamente Magnus è lì, che grida ed eiacula sulla propria mano, e le ultime lampadine fiammeggiano ed esplodono, lasciandoli nel buio.

Magnus si sente galleggiare. E’ vagamente consapevole di Alec che urla il proprio orgasmo, e poi di essere steso gentilmente sul letto, e avvolto nella coperta; poi le braccia di Alec lo avvolgono strettamente e sente le sue labbra sfiorargli i capelli.  
C’è qualcosa che vorrebbe dire, ma il suo cervello non riesce a mettere insieme le parole. Cerca di concentrarsi, perché sente che è importante, ma prima di riuscirci crolla addormentato.

  
Magnus batte le palpebre, aprendo gli occhi nella luce dorata del sole mattutino sulle pareti della sua camera. E’ dolorante nel migliore dei modi possibile, e si sente deliziosamente caldo. La sua schiena preme contro l’ampio petto di Alec, le braccia di lui sono attorno alla sua vita, e la testa di Alec è incastrata nella curva del suo collo, mentre sente sulla pelle i suoi lievi respiri.  
Chiude gli occhi e si rilassa ancora di più nelle braccia del ragazzo. Che si stringono ulteriormente alla sua vita, benché il respiro non si alteri. Alec è ancora profondamente addormentato. Magnus sorride. Lo ama così…  
Magnus apre gli occhi.

_Oh porc…_

  
Alec mormora sonnacchiosamente all’improvvisa tensione nel corpo di Magnus e questi fa in modo di rilassarsi nuovamente. Questo non l’hanno mai fatto. Magnus ha semplicemente dato per scontato che Alec non fosse uno da coccole e via. E comunque è sempre sveglio prima di lui. Ma questo…questo fa sentire Magnus al sicuro e caldo e FELICE, in un modo in cui non pensava più di riuscire ad essere.

Perché è innamorato di Alec.

E, deve ammetterlo con se stesso, se guarda agli avvenimenti delle ultime sei settimane, non è niente di nuovo. Ha cominciato questa relazione cercando di proteggere il suo cuore, e non soltanto ha fallito miseramente, era destinato a perdere fin dall’inizio. Ha continuato a mentire a se stesso fin dal primo momento in cui ha scorto Alec al Pandemonium.  
E ora è qui, innamorato di un nephilim, fra tutti gli amanti possibili, e per di più a pagamento. Gli si spezzerà il cuore, e sarà tutta colpa sua.

Dietro di lui Alec si muove un pochino. “Magnus?” borbotta nel suo collo. Magnus si volta e gli accarezza i capelli.  
“Torna a dormire, angelo, è presto”  
“Mmm” mugola l’altro. Attira Magnus a sé, gli dà un bacio disordinato sulla spalla, e ricade addormentato.  
Magnus rimane lì, sa di essere fregato.  
Chiude gli occhi e pensa a quanto Ragnor riderà di lui.

                                                                                                                                                                                             _Perché padre ho peccato e infine voglio farlo ancora_


	4. Capitolo 4

**Parte seconda**  
_La parte più difficile sta diventando quella di dare un senso alle scintille nei nostri cuori._

  
Quando quella mattina Alec più tardi entra in cucina, Magnus è seduto al bancone della colazione, fissando la tazza del caffè. Ha usato la magia per far funzionare la macchinetta, ma il caffè non è buono come quando lo prepara Alec. E’ una specie di metafora, e Magnus non ha bisogno che gli venga ricordato.  
“Ti sei alzato presto” sottolinea Alec.  
“Tesoro, sei tu che ti sei alzato tardi” controbatte Magnus. Lo guarda. Pensava di essere preparato, ma la vista di Alec a torso nudo, con dei pantaloni da tuta che gli ricadono morbidamente sui fianchi, e con i capelli arruffati di chi si è appena alzato da letto, ancora gli toglie il respiro. Magnus si sente idiota. Alec non è diverso da come era ieri mattina, è Magnus ad essere cambiato.

“Direi che mi hai sfinito” ridacchia Alec. Si mette dietro a Magnus e fa scivolare le braccia attorno alle sue spalle, si china e gli bacia il collo. Magnus inclina la testa per dargli più spazio e cerca di ignorare il modo in cui il suo cuore vuole uscire dal petto, a quel piccolo gesto affettuoso.  
Si chiede quanto di tutto ciò sia vero, e quanto invece Alec stia facendo il suo lavoro: immaginando ciò che potrebbe piacere a Magnus e dandoglielo, visto che lui lo paga per questo.

“Magnus, che c’è?” Alec si sposta per guardarlo negli occhi e cercare di capire cosa lo stia turbando. Alec è davvero molto bravo nel suo lavoro. Magnus cerca nel suo viso il segno della sua insincerità, ma tutto ciò che vede è preoccupazione e un po’ di perplessità.

Ripensa a questa mattina. Alec stava dormendo, quindi tutto sembrava andare alla grande. E la notte prima sembrava davvero preoccupato per la sua sicurezza. Alec potrà non ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, ma – be’, hanno un bel rapporto. Quasi un’amicizia, se qualcosa di così squilibrato può chiamarsi tale.

Cercando di ignorare il sospetto di essere ingannato che lo tormenta, Magnus risponde.  
“Stavo pensando al demone della notte scorsa” Non è neppure una bugia: è quello a cui stava pensando prima che Alec si alzasse. “Non avrebbe dovuto poter avvicinarsi così a casa mia”.  
Ed ecco che Alec diventa shadowhunter. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e si siede sullo sgabello accanto a Magnus. “Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Ho delle barriere a basso livello che si estendono fino a cinque isolati tutt’attorno al loft. Un demone non può entrare in questa realtà all’interno di quelle barriere, e neppure dovrebbe essere in grado di attraversarle.”

“Cioè tu pensi che qualcuno lo abbia fatto entrare deliberatamente?”  
Magnus alza le spalle “ Le barriere potrebbero essersi guastate momentaneamente, benché non sia mai successo. Il demone potrebbe essere stato trasportato da qualcuno in grado di attraversarle. Oppure…”  
“Oppure..?”  
“Se qualcuno avesse aperto un portale all’interno delle barriere, avrebbe potuto oltrepassare il contenimento esterno”.  
“Un demone shax è già abbastanza sospetto di per sé” sottolinea Alec, e Magnus annuisce.  
“Oggi rinforzerò le barriere, ma questo non impedirà l’apertura di un eventuale portale all’interno”.  
Alec picchietta le dita sul bancone: “Pensi che un altro stregone ce l’abbia con te?”

E’ come guardare un Alec completamente diverso. Nonostante il suo aspetto arruffato, ha la schiena dritta e le spalle ben tese, mentre analizza il problema. E’ calmo e determinato, mentre dà la sensazione di essere pronto a partire ed andare a punire il colpevole alla prima occasione.

_Come cazzo puoi essere finito ad adescare clienti nel mio locale?_

Non è la prima volta che Magnus se lo chiede, ma è la prima volta che si rende conto di come tutto sia…strano. Alla luce degli avvenimenti della notte e della mattina, è chiaro che Alec non è uno shadowhunter qualunque – è uno shadowhunter incredibilmente dotato, abituato al comando. Qualunque cosa possa essere successa per farlo finire in strada, non è certo una cosa buona.

“Potrebbe essere – dice Magnus – ma ci sono un mucchio di stregoni che farebbero un lavoro simile a pagamento senza pensarci un attimo. Anche se, onestamente, se un demone shax è tutto quello che riescono ad evocare, sono destinati ad una brutta sorpresa”.  
“Ma forse non pensavano che il demone ti uccidesse – dice Alec lentamente – Forse volevano solo vedere se potevano farlo. Forse volevano sapere che cosa avresti fatto tu”.

E’ un pensiero assai più agghiacciante, e suggerisce che Magnus debba aspettarsi altri attacchi in futuro. Evidentemente il pensiero sfiora anche Alec, perché la sua espressione si indurisce.  
“Dobbiamo scoprire chi c’è dietro”.

Magnus sente il cuore eccitarsi al sentire la voce protettiva di Alec, e il modo in cui dice “NOI dobbiamo”. E subito dopo pensa _non puoi tenerlo qui_. Alec non appartiene a lui. E’ sprecato qui, nel loft di Magnus, allenandosi ore ed ore ogni giorno per un lavoro che non gli compete più, un dovere a cui non deve più adempiere. Appartiene ad un Istituto, deve combattere i demoni e proteggere le persone.  
Magnus respinge questo pensiero in un angolo della mente; fino a quando non scoprirà perché Alec si è allontanato da casa, non può dire che starebbe meglio all’Istituto. Fino ad allora, Alec è qui, con Magnus, e apparentemente vuole proteggere lui.  
“Purtroppo devo dire che quando hai vissuto tanto quanto me, le persone che vogliono farti del male ne hanno molta più possibilità” dice Magnus.

Alec si aggronda “E allora dobbiamo trovare il modo per restringere le opzioni. Non dovremmo solo aspettare che ci riprovino”.  
“D’accordo. Che ne dici di un salto al Pandemonium stasera? Sono mancato un po’ troppo a lungo, temo, e se ci sono nell’aria delle informazioni su chi mi sta bersagliando, è lì che le troveremo.  
“E’ davvero per raccogliere informazioni o è solo una scusa per andare a divertirti?” chiede Alec.  
“Be’, non possono essere tutt’e due?”

Sulla bocca di Alec lampeggia un sorriso, leggermente feroce, con tanti denti in mostra. Scivola giù dallo sgabello e si mette fra le gambe di Magnus, si china verso di lui e gli appoggia le braccia sulle spalle: “Non è che vuoi mostrarmi a tutti quelli che mi hanno avuto prima di te? Sbattergli in faccia che non possono più toccarmi?”

“Oddio…sì” ammette Magnus, e chiude gli occhi di fronte alla verità contenuta in queste parole.

“Ora sono tutto tuo – sussurra Alec contro la sua guancia – solo tuo”  
E Magnus annuisce, perché vorrebbe che fosse vero.

  
Magnus potrebbe aprire un portale direttamente nel suo ufficio al Pandemonium, ma invece no. Dopo tutto, fare un ingresso trionfale è metà del divertimento. E in effetti stanno proprio facendo una gran figura, pensa Magnus compiaciuto, mentre lui e Alec attraversano l’ingresso verso le porte.  
Alec ha deciso – ovviamente – di vestire tutto di nero. Jeans neri, stivali neri, e una T-shirt nera con un profondo scollo a V. La semplicità dell’abbigliamento non fa che evidenziare il suo fisico, i suoi muscoli tonici, le rune nere. Ha persino permesso a Magnus di mettergli un po’ di eyeliner nero agli angoli degli occhi, prima di uscire.  
Il vestire coordinati non è più di moda, ma a Magnus non importa. Lui ha sempre usato gli abiti come un mezzo per esprimere la sua personalità. Anche lui veste di nero, con qualche tocco di argento, il taglio è aderente, e rivela, più che nasconderlo, il suo corpo. Il suo stile non è semplice come quello di Alec, ma insieme appaiono splendidamente letali. Ci sono solo tre persone al mondo che potrebbero capire cosa Magnus voglia rivelare stasera. Per fortuna, due di esse non si trovano neppure nello stesso continente, e quanto a Raphael, è altamente improbabile che scelga stasera per mostrarsi al Pandemonium.  
Una volta dentro, Alec si china per farsi sentire al di sopra della musica “Posso informarmi con qualcuno che conosco, e vedere cosa mi è sfuggito, se tu vuoi sentire—“ “Dopo – lo interrompe Magnus con un gesto della mano – prima balliamo, le cose serie più tardi”.  
Alec gli scocca un’occhiata preoccupata “Magnus, tu sei in pericolo. Sii serio”.  
“Sono sempre serio quando si tratta di ballare” replica Magnus, e trascina Alec sulla pista. Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, ma quando Magnus comincia a ballare lo segue. Si immerge nel ritmo insieme a lui, standogli vicino e permettendogli di condurlo in un ballo che è più un preliminare amoroso che un ballo vero e proprio, del genere al quale Magnus è abituato da una vita. Non che Magnus si stia lamentando.  
Magnus è consapevole della gente che lo sta guardando.

Perché è il Sommo Stregone.

Perché è con uno shadowhunter.

Perché è con un nephilim che si prostituisce.

Perché sono entrambi eccezionalmente attraenti.

Bene. Che guàrdino. Che vedano che Alec è fuori dalla loro portata ed è sotto la sua protezione.

  
Se Alec ha notato gli sguardi, non lo dà a vedere. Inclina la testa e si avvicina al suo collo, leccando e succhiando il suo punto sensibile fino a che Magnus è costretto a trattenere un gemito.  
“Pensavo che volessi rimanere serio” dice Magnus nell’orecchio di Alec.  
“Mi è stato detto che ballare è una faccenda molto seria” replica Alec e muove i fianchi strofinandosi contro Magnus. Che questa volta se ne frega di trattenere il gemito.  
“Fai il bravo..” dice ad Alec.  
Può sentire a malapena la sua bassa risata “Oppure che succede?”  
“Ah, mi spiace dirti… – Alec gli morde il lobo dell’orecchio e Magnus sussulta - …che potrei essere costretto a riportarti al tuo padrone”.  
“Ah sì..?”  
“Già..” Magnus reclina il capo all’indietro quando Alec comincia a baciarlo scendendo lungo il collo.  
“Be’, non vorrei finire nei guai col padrone” gli dice con la bocca sulla sua pelle, e poi improvvisamente fa un passo indietro e lascia un po’ di spazio fra i loro corpi. Ridacchia quando Magnus si sbilancia in avanti cercando di mantenere il contatto: “Fai il bravo”.  
Magnus ringhia e afferra la maglietta di Alec, tirandolo indietro per baciarlo, con forza e lussuria. Quando lo lascia andare e si tira indietro, Alec ha le pupille dilatate e la bocca molle; socchiude gli occhi quando vede Magnus sorridere.  
Questi lo tira di nuovo a sé, ma non più così vicino “Non riusciremo mai a raccogliere informazioni, se ti trascino a casa a letto”.  
“Se lo dici tu..” dice Alec, e si tuffa nuovamente nella musica – senza attività extra, questa volta.  
Magnus trattiene entrambi in pista ancora per un paio di canzoni, prima che decida che è tempo di tornare al lavoro. Alec sparisce nella folla in cerca dei suoi contatti di strada. Magnus sa che non deve preoccuparsi, che Alec sa badare a se stesso, ma questo non lo trattiene. Mantiene un’espressione imperturbabile, mentre sale fino all’area VIP, da dove può tenere d’occhio l’intero club e attendere che le informazioni gli arrivino.  
E’ veramente rimasto troppo tempo assente dal Pandemonium. Quasi immediatamente un giovane stregone gli si avvicina e gli racconta di un’effrazione in casa sua. Nelle ore seguenti ascolta molti racconti simili: furti, effrazioni, demoni, sparizioni. Non è solo Magnus, qualcuno sta prendendo di mira tutti gli stregoni di New York.  
Il disagio si fa strada in lui. Ci sono davvero pochi esseri abbastanza potenti per gestire attacchi coordinati come questi. Ancora meno sono quelli che lo farebbero. Non sente notizie simili da qualcosa come vent’anni. Non da quando…

Un lampo di capelli rossi attraverso il locale cattura la sua attenzione. Qualcosa solletica la sua memoria, è quasi familiare, ma prima che possa focalizzare nota due uomini in piedi al bar, piuttosto fuori posto nei loro abiti eleganti e occhiali da sole. Prima ancora di notare le rune del Circolo che portano sul collo, si è già alzato e diretto verso di loro.  
“I membri del Circolo non sono graditi nel mio locale” dice.  
“Non ti preoccupare, stregone – dice uno di loro – è storia vecchia”  
“Davvero? Per me è come un battito di ciglia” Lascia cadere il glamour dagli occhi e scatena la sua magia finché uno dei tizi comincia a tossire. L’altro fa per lanciarsi in avanti ma viene fermato dal luccichìo di una daga angelica contro il suo collo.  
“Ha detto andatevene” ringhia Alec.  
Non essendo più due contro uno, i membri del Circolo non perdono tempo e si precipitano all’uscita. Alec si avvicina a Magnus e lo afferra per il polso, controllando nel frattempo l’area attorno a loro. “Dobbiamo andarcene. Adesso.”  
“Alec, ma cosa—“  
“Nella sala sul retro c’è un gruppo di shadowhunter che sta inseguendo un branco di demoni Ravener” dice Alec. E’ ovvio quale dei due spaventa di più Alec, e Magnus sa che lui non ha paura dei demoni.  
“Possiamo aprire un portale dal mio ufficio” dice, e Alec annuisce seccamente, spingendo Magnus affinché lo preceda.  
Quando arrivano nell’ufficio, Alec chiude la porta e ci si appoggia contro, con gli occhi chiusi, mentre Magnus si dirige alla scrivania in cerca di un foglio di pergamena. Se i membri del Circolo sono diventati così arroganti da mostrare le loro facce nel suo club, ci sono due persone che devono saperlo.  
“Lasciami solo mandare questo messaggio, angelo, e poi andiamo a casa” dice. Alec non risponde, e quando Magnus, mandato il messaggio a Dot, alza lo sguardo, vede che la sua attenzione è rivolta altrove. Ha una strana espressione, lo sguardo vacuo, e una mano premuta subito al di sopra del fianco sinistro.  
Ora, Magnus direbbe di conoscere molto bene il corpo di Alec, adesso, ed è certo che lì ci sia una runa. Cerca di ricordarsi quale, ma non è una di quelle che sa riconoscere.  
“Alec” dice.  
Alec ritorna in sé e toglie frettolosamente la mano dal fianco. Per un attimo appare perduto, e incredibilmente giovane, prima di riprendere la sua solita espressione indecifrabile. “Pronto?” chiede.  
Anche Magnus vorrebbe fare delle domande, ma è chiaro che Alec non vuole parlare dell’argomento, e così Magnus apre il portale.  
“Pronto!”

Magnus aspetta fino a quando Alec non si addormenta. Sta usando la spalla di Magnus come cuscino, russando leggermente, e Magnus quasi decide di lasciar perdere perché Alec è davvero troppo adorabile e lui non vuole muoversi.

Però deve sapere.

Si sfila da sotto Alec e si infila una vestaglia. In biblioteca accende un’unica lampada ed evoca un libretto dall’angolo in alto di uno scaffale fuori portata.  
Se il Clave sapesse che lo possiede, verrebbe subito arrestato. Loro sono gelosi delle proprie conoscenze, dei propri poteri angelici.  
E’ meglio che non sappiano che lo possiede.  
Sfoglia le pagine una dopo l’altra, osservandole. Ogni pagine riporta il disegno di una runa. Magnus conserva questo libro quasi da una vita, annotando ogni runa che ha avuto modo di vedere, non importa quanto comune o dal significato oscuro. Non si sa mai.  
Si ferma quando vede la runa che ha di recente memorizzato sul fianco di Alec.

 _Oh_.

 _Una runa parabatai_.  
Alec ha un parabatai.

Magnus fissa la pagina. Torna a percepire quel senso di sbagliato nella situazione di Alec, e lo sente peggio che mai. Magnus ha conosciuto dei parabatai in passato. L’idea che Alec possa aver abbandonato il proprio volontariamente…è impensabile.

_Che cosa ti è successo?_

Magnus chiude il libro e lo fa svanire nuovamente al suo posto sullo scaffale.  
Deve capire cosa sta accadendo. Non pensa che riuscirà ad ottenere molte risposte da Alec, perciò gli toccherà scoprirle per conto suo.

  
Ovviamente è più facile a dirsi che a farsi.  
Con il Circolo a caccia di stregoni e i mondani uccisi per il loro sangue, Magnus ha a malapena il tempo di pensare, men che meno di condurre un’indagine segreta.  
E sarebbe d’aiuto l’avere un punto di partenza.

Assume che Alec provenga dall’Istituto di New York, per il suo accento, e perché c’è ancora gente qui che lui vuole proteggere, compreso probabilmente il suo parabatai. Ma è praticamente l’unica cosa sicura. La verità è che Magnus non sa neppure se Alec sia il suo vero nome.  
Il pensiero fa male come un pugno nello stomaco, ma Magnus deve accettare questa possibilità. Alec non aveva ragione di fidarsi di lui al loro primo incontro. Se davvero si sta nascondendo da altri shadowhunter, è probabile che non vada in giro usando il suo vero nome.  
Così Magnus è praticamente ad un punto morto, quando finalmente ha una serata senza clienti e senza impegni da stregone. E’ stata una settimana lunga, stressante, orribile, e tutto ciò che Magnus vuole fare è accoccolarsi sul divano con il suo… be’, con Alec.  
Hanno deciso di vedere _Firefly_ e dopo il secondo episodio Alec si è sdraiato sul divano, la testa in grembo a Magnus, che gli arriccia pigramente i capelli fra le dita e cerca di non pensare troppo intensamente a tutta la faccenda. Se la sta godendo, si sente bene, e anche Alec sembra rilassato. Se Magnus, teso, riflettesse troppo sugli eventi, rovinerebbe la serata ad entrambi.  
Fa scorrere un dito lungo il bordo dell’orecchio di Alec e lui, mugolando in apprezzamento, strofina la guancia sulla coscia di Magnus. Il gesto è molto “gattoso” e Magnus non riesce a trattenere il sorriso che gli fiorisce sulle labbra guardando Alec. Si chiede se Alec avesse un gatto da bambino – forse a Idris. Questo pensiero fa scivolare via il sorriso di Magnus, che infila nuovamente le mani fra i capelli di Alec.

“Ma Alec è il tuo vero nome?”  
_Cazzo. Non voleva dirlo ad alta voce._

Alec sussulta e si gira a guardare Magnus. Che toglie le mani dai suoi capelli.

“Cosa?”  
“Scusa. Non sei tenuto a dirmelo – le mani di Magnus fluttuano intorno al capo di Alec, poi si chiudono a pugno ai lati – Scusami, dai, continuiamo a guardare la TV”. Ma Alec si alza a sedere e Magnus si trova ad augurarsi disperatamente di aver tenuto la bocca chiusa.  
“In effetti è Alexander, ma nessuno mi chiama così”  
“Alexander” dice Magnus, assaporando la parola in bocca. Gli piace il modo con cui si arrotola sulla lingua. Alec lo sta guardando con un’espressione che Magnus non riesce ad interpretare.

“Perché?”

 _Perché io voglio ogni piccola parte di te che tu voglia condividere con me_ – è quello che Magnus non dice. _Voglio che qualcosa di questo sia autentico_.

“Così, sei stato un po’ teso da quando abbiamo quasi incrociato quegli shadowhunter la settimana scorsa. Mi chiedevo se stai usando il tuo vero nome, visto che eri così preoccupato di loro”.  
Alec stringe le labbra e guarda in lontananza per un attimo. “Non lo ero – dice infine – Hai ragione, dopo che me ne sono andato ho usato un nome diverso perché fosse più difficile trovarmi. Se qualcuno…”. Si interrompe e stringe di nuovo le labbra, come per impedire alle parole di uscire. Si strofina il pollice sul palmo della mano, dove c’è una pallida cicatrice.  
“Ma quando tu—immaginavo, sai, se fossi venuto a vivere qui, sarebbe stato più semplice che tu mi conoscessi col mio vero nome. E poi tu – guarda Magnus e sorride un pochino, benché non sia un sorriso particolarmente allegro – tu hai una certa reputazione presso gli shadowhunter. Ho pensato che non mi avresti venduto a loro”

“Certo che no!” esclama Magnus. E il sorriso di Alec diventa un po’ più vero. “Puoi dirmi tutto, sai – gli dice, e Alec ammicca – Ma non devi. Non devi dirmi nulla che tu non voglia, ma se vorrai un giorno dirmi perché sei fuggito, puoi farlo”.

Lo sguardo di Alec si abbassa “Grazie. Ma io—“  
“Come ti ho detto, non sei obbligato – Magnus si allunga e tira giù Alec, in modo da farlo sdraiare di nuovo – Per ora godiamoci lo spettacolo”.  
Alec si accomoda e mette la mano sulla coscia di Magnus “Va bene”.


	5. Capitolo 5

La sera dopo Magnus torna a casa molto tardi. La cucina e il salotto sono vuoti, ma provenienti dalla camera di Alec si sentono i tonfi soffocati di pugni contro il sacco.

 _Mmmm.. Alec post-allenamento_ … pensa Magnus mentre attraversa il loft. E non rimane deluso quando entra in camera di Alec. Non c’è mai niente di deludente in un Alec senza camicia.  
“Alexander – dice dalla porta, tentativamente. Gli piace. Gli piace come sente la parola in bocca. Gli piace perché gli ricorda la fiducia che Alec ha riposto in lui. Gli piace il piccolo, strano sorriso che il suono evoca sul viso di Alec.

“Ehi” dice Alec, afferrando il sacco per tenerlo fermo.  
“Quasi finito?” Magnus si appoggia allo stipite. Non vuole interrompere l’allenamento di Alec, vuole soltanto…be’, sì, vuole interrompere l’allenamento di Alec.

“Potrei aver finito” dice lui. Lascia andare il sacco e si avvicina a Magnus, i fianchi morbidi e lo sguardo determinato. A Magnus piace moltissimo questo nuovo Alec che prende il controllo. Moltissimo. La mano di Alec gli accarezza la mascella e si curva intorno all’orecchio per afferrarlo alla nuca e avvicinarlo a sé. Magnus chiude gli occhi, porgendo il viso in attesa del bacio di Alec…  
Un bussare violento alla porta d’ingresso fa bloccare Alec. Magnus sospira. Vorrebbe ignorarlo, ma ci sono troppi stregoni che hanno bisogno di aiuto, in questo periodo.  
“Cerco di sbrigarmi” sussurra contro le labbra di Alec.  
“Non metterci troppo, o comincio senza di te” dice Alec. Mordicchia rapidamente le labbra di Magnus e fa un passo indietro, mentre Magnus reprime il suo gemito.

Si gira e si dirige alla porta prima di cambiare idea.  
“Sarà meglio che sia qualcosa di.. – abbaia mentre spalanca la porta - …importante” termina improvvisamente. Fissa la donna di fronte a lui, troppo sorpreso per chiuderle la porta in faccia.  
“Davvero, Magnus – dice Camille scivolando dentro al loft – è questo il modo di salutare una vecchia amica?”

  
Magnus non è stupido. Sa che Camille è a New York da decenni, ma questa è la bellezza di New York: è il luogo perfetto per riuscire per 138 anni ad evitare qualcuno che non vuoi vedere. E adesso è finita.

“Cosa vuoi, Camille?”  
“Forse volevo solo vederti, amore mio – dice lei – è passato troppo tempo”.  
“Non è vero – risponde Magnus con tono piatto – e tutti e due sappiamo che sei venuta qui per qualche motivo, dimmi solo che cos’è e poi vattene”.  
Camille mette su il broncio. Un tempo Magnus avrebbe mosso il mondo a quella vista. Ora, vuole solo che lei sparisca da casa sua. “Va bene, voglio un decreto di Trasmutazione”.  
Magnus solleva le sopracciglia ma non accenna ad accontentarla. “Hai trasformato qualcuno. E ti aspetti che creda sia stata una sua decisione?”  
“Amore mio, il povero piccolo dolcino era pazzo di me. Non essere geloso, non dopo tutti questi anni”.  
Magnus alza gli occhi. “Non mi importa più niente di quel che fai, Camille, e non mi importa da più di cent’anni”. Camille apre la bocca per parlare e Magnus la interrompe. “A meno che tu non infranga gli Accordi”.

Lei smette di sorridere e lo fissa “Da quando ti importa degli Accordi? A meno che… “ Il suo sguardo si fa malizioso, mentre prende un profondo respiro “Ah, sangue angelico. Ovunque..”

Merda. L’ultima cosa che vuole è Camille che si interessa ad Alec.  
“Non è il tuo—“

“Magnus?”  
Magnus trattiene a malapena una smorfia mentre Alec entra nella stanza. Lui fissa lo sguardo predatore di Camille agganciato ai suoi occhi ed è consapevole che questa cosa può finire molto male.  
“Ehi, cos’abbiamo qui? – dice Camille facendo le fusa – Un nephilim?”

Alec cammina – no, ancheggia verso di loro. Si è messo una camicia, ma non ha importanza, trasuda sesso ad ogni passo. Si appiccica contro la schiena di Magnus, le braccia attorno alle sue spalle, e chiede, come se non potesse importargliene di meno “Chi è questa?”  
Prima che Magnus possa anche pensare ad una risposta, Camille parla. “Davvero, amore mio, so che Valentine è ancora vivo e va di nuovo a caccia di stregoni, ma veramente tutto questo è abbastanza per rifugiarti dagli shadowhunter? Tipo per avere una guardia del corpo?”  
Magnus non può vedere Alec, ma può sentirlo. E sente la sua postura diventare ancor più lasciva e le sue mani avvolgersi attorno al suo petto. “Non sono una guardia del corpo – dice Alec con aria annoiata – sono la sua puttana”.

Per una volta, Camille rimane senza parole.

Alec sospira e depone un lento bacio a bocca aperta sul collo di Magnus, il quale non può fare a meno di sciogliersi in quel bacio. “Fammi sapere se arriva qualcuno di interessante” dice staccandosi da lui. E aggiunge piano, ma abbastanza forte perché un vampiro possa sentirlo “Ricordati cosa ho detto sul cominciare da solo”.  
Alec esce dalla stanza sempre muovendosi provocante e Magnus dimentica completamente Camille in piedi nell’ingresso, sedotto dalla vista del sedere di Alec in movimento.  
“Magnus!” sibila Camille, e Magnus sussulta. Teme che non sia la prima volta che lei tenta di attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Ok, ci sono – dice, più a se stesso che a lei – Un decreto di Trasmutazione, hai detto?” Evoca una pergamena e la stende sul tavolo per cominciare a preparare il documento, la mente in gran parte ancora rivolta ad Alec. Fra l’eccitazione di vedere Alec emanare sesso e far tacere Camille allo stesso tempo, si sente un po’ confuso.  
E’ perché non ha visto così Alec da settimane, pensa, mentre termina il documento con uno svolazzo. Non se n’era mai davvero accorto, ma da un bel po’ Alec non ha più indossato la sua maschera “fanculo, sono una puttana”. Che è appunto una maschera, capisce ora Magnus. Il che significa che Magnus ha avuto accesso tutto questo tempo all’Alec dietro la maschera, e cioè…  
“Non durerà – ride Camille, riscuotendo Magnus dai suoi pensieri – è mortale ed è un nephilim”.  
“Grazie per aver sottolineato l’ovvio, Camille” salta su lui. Con un gesto del polso arrotola il foglio e lo lega con un nastro rosso. “Qualche altra osservazione rilevante che vuoi condividere prima di andartene al diavolo fuori da casa mia?”  
“E’ questo il tuo problema, Magnus, sei troppo sentimentale – dice agguantando il documento e dirigendosi alla porta. Si volta: “Puoi tenerti i ricordi, ma non ti mettere fra me e la Coppa. E questo vale anche per la tua piccola puttana nephilim”

Sbatte la porta dietro di sé, lasciando Magnus a chiedersi che cosa diavolo stia succedendo.

  
Il messaggio di fuoco compare durante la cena e Magnus riesce a malapena ad acchiapparlo prima che cada nel suo piatto. Sospira. Ecco che la sua serata libera è andata. Comincia a leggere e sente le sopracciglia raggiungere i capelli. E’ l’ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato. _Porca miseria, Jocelyn_ , pensa. Si rende conto ora che non ha notizie di Dot da più di una settimana. E’ stato così impegnato che gli è sfuggito di mente.

“Che c’è?” chiede Alec. E’ seduto sul pavimento con la schiena appoggiata al divano, ma ha interrotto la cena per guardare Magnus.  
“Viene dall’Istituto” dice lentamente Magnus, leggendo di nuovo il messaggio. Alec si irrigidisce.  
“Cosa.. Cosa vogliono?”  
“Un incontro – dice Magnus – Riguardo a un lavoro che ho fatto per gli shadowhunter anni fa. Il pagamento che offrono è qualcosa che…ho desiderato riavere per molto tempo”.  
Alec si riappoggia al divano, ancora teso “Pensi di accettare l’incontro?”  
“Sì” risponde lui immediatamente, e Alec fa una smorfia.  
“Magnus, non è..”  
“Non è solo per i soldi” dice lui, ed è vero. Vuole indietro il rubino, lo vuole moltissimo, ma è più di questo. Lo deve a Clarissa Fairchild. Si è sempre sentito colpevole di averle tolto i ricordi, e adesso lei a quanto pare è piombata comunque nel Mondo delle Ombre, senza memoria e anche senza la guida di sua madre. Ma non sa come spiegare tutto questo ad Alec. “Potrebbe essere d’aiuto contro Valentine e il Circolo. Devo almeno parlare con loro”.  
Alec appare turbato, ma annuisce.  
“Non è necessario che avvenga qui – dice Magnus – Stasera all’Hard Tail c’è un party che dovrebbe essere una buona copertura”.  
“No – replica Alec – non dovresti esporti così, non con Valentine che vi dà la caccia. Vado a fare un giro” dice facendo un gesto vago.  
“Alec…” comincia Magnus, ma lui scuote la testa.  
“Mandami un messaggio quando se ne sono andati”.

“Potrebbe non essere tanto sicuro – ammette Magnus – So per certo che ci sono all’Istituto alcuni ex membri del Circolo”.  
“Ma Hodge non ne può uscire, perciò non ti devi preoccupare di questo” dice Alec. Ed è la prima volta che ammette di conoscere uno specifico shadowhunter, ma Magnus non ha il tempo di apprezzare quella piccola parte di conoscenza.

“Intendevo a parte Hodge Starkweather “ dice, e Alec spalanca gli occhi dalla sorpresa.  
“Vuoi dire che ce ne sono altri a parte Hodge? Ma perché…Chi?” Si ferma e si morde il labbro, guardandosi in grembo. “Posso stare qui – dice – Quando arrivano, potrei rimanere, se serve”. Ha le mani strette a pugno, così contratte che le nocche sono bianche. E’ terrorizzato, ma determinato a farlo, se Magnus lo chiede, e il cuore di lui si gonfia d’amore.  
“Non è necessario – dice Magnus gentilmente – Metterò un limite al numero di persone autorizzate ad oltrepassare le mie barriere. Anche se questo altro shadowhunter dovesse rivelarsi un traditore, sono in grado di gestirne uno solo”. Alec apre la bocca per discutere. “Ma dubito che arriveremo a tanto. Penso che questi shadowhunter abbiano diritto di chiedere il mio aiuto”.

Alec non sembra ancora convinto “Chi ci sarà? Chi viene?”  
“Uno dei ragazzi Lightwood – dice Magnus, guardando la firma in calce al messaggio di fuoco – Devo dire che non ho ancora incontrato un Lightwood con cui vado d’accordo, però pagano sempre molto bene”. Guarda Alec per accorgersi che lui volta il capo ed è teso, i pugni nuovamente stretti. E’ perché ha nominato i Lightwood? Alec deve conoscerli, se viene dall’Istituto di New York.

“Alec..”. Magnus fa per toccargli la spalla, ma lui salta su dal divano. “Va bene. Messaggiami. Più tardi”. Infila i piedi negli stivali e prende una felpa, tutto senza guardare Magnus neppure una volta.  
“Alec!”

Ma Alec è già uscito.

  
Un’ora più tardi le sue barriere segnalano la presenza di shadowhunter. Sono in tre, ma uno solo entra nel palazzo. Seguono le indicazioni di Magnus, il che è un buon segno. Quando lui apre la porta vede una giovane e bella donna dai capelli neri “Isabelle Lightwood, immagino?”  
Isabelle sorride sicura e tende la mano “Grazie per avermi accordato un incontro, signor Bane”  
Magnus per un attimo rimane sorpreso dalla cortesia di una persona che somiglia così tanto ad una giovane Maryse Lightwood. Le stringe la mano e ne sente la ruvidità dovuta all’uso delle armi. Lei ha sostituito la solita tenuta nera da shadowhunter con una camicia rosso brillante dalla scollatura vertiginosa, e indossa dei favolosi stivaletti alla caviglia, ma questa donna è una guerriera.  
“Il piacere è tutto mio – dice Magnus – purché lei abbia con sé quello che ha detto”  
Isabelle infila la mano in tasca e tira fuori una collana che lui riconoscerebbe ovunque. Il rubino brilla dolcemente e Magnus fa per prenderlo.  
Isabelle ritira la mano “Prima i ricordi – dice – senza offesa”.  
“Certo – risponde Magnus a denti stretti – Entri pure. Gradisce un drink?” Lui certamente ne ha bisogno. Sembra proprio la settimana dei ricordi spiacevoli. Fa strada ad Isabelle dentro il loft e si dirige velocemente al bar.  
“No, grazie” dice Isabelle. Magnus fa spallucce e si prepara un martini. “Come ho spiegato nel mio messaggio, Jocelyn Fairchild è stata rapita, e Clary è disperata per la perdita dei suoi ricordi. Li possiede lei, vero?”  
Magnus prende un rinfrancante sorso di vodka e si volta verso Isabelle “Sì. E no”.  
Isabelle aggrotta la fronte: “E cosa significherebbe?”  
“Che ho preso i ricordi di Clary, ma non li possiedo più. Li ho dati ad un demone”  
“Un demone! Ma—“  
“Ma possiamo evocare questo demone e riaverli indietro” . Quando vede che lei non è soddisfatta, le spiega: “Dovevo essere sicuro che Valentine non ne entrasse in possesso, anche se mi avesse trovato. Faceva parte del mio contratto con Jocelyn”.  
Isabelle si ammorbidisce “Così lei pensa davvero che questi ricordi possano condurre alla Coppa Mortale?”  
Improvvisamente, ciò che Camille gli ha detto giorni fa assume un senso. Ovviamente Valentine sta cercando la Coppa. E ovviamente Camille la vorrebbe, se la Coppa fosse di nuovo in gioco. E ovviamente – _dannata Jocelyn_ – Jocelyn Fairchild se l’è tenuta tutto questo tempo. Magnus lotta per non far trasparire dalla sua espressione tutti questi pensieri. Fa qualche passo per avvicinarsi al bancone della colazione. Isabelle lo segue ma è ancora sull’attenti. Gli ricorda Alec, e il modo in cui lui scivola nella stessa posizione, quando è a disagio, o distratto. Shadowhunter…  
“Questo non posso dirlo – ammette – So solo che Jocelyn cercava disperatamente di tenere al sicuro la figlia da Valentine”.  
Fissa Isabelle solo per accorgersi che lei non gli sta prestando alcuna attenzione. Sta invece fissando attentamente qualcosa dietro alle spalle di Magnus. Si gira per essere sicuro che non sia entrato qualcuno, ma vede solo la stanza così com’è di solito: la lampada, il tappeto, il tavolo di cucina con le sedie, e la giacca di Alec con ancora le macchie che resistono ai suoi incantesimi di pulitura. Il quadro sulla parete è uno di quelli a cui Magnus è particolarmente affezionato, ma non capisce come possa causare tanta distrazione in uno shadowhunter.  
Sta per dire qualcosa quando Isabelle batte gli occhi e riporta l’attenzione su di lui.  
“Va bene, evochiamo questo demone, è così complicato?”. Qualcosa nel suo tono si è addolcito, e la sua postura si ammorbidisce un po’ ”Possiamo farlo stasera?”  
Magnus ci pensa su. Odia far stare fuori Alec così a lungo, ma è meglio sistemare tutto al più presto. Schiocca le dita per riconfigurare le barriere. “Vada a prendere Clarissa e i suoi amici. Abbiamo un demone da evocare!”

Quando finalmente gli shadowhunter se ne vanno, Clary fra Isabelle e Jace che la sostengono man mano che i ricordi recuperati rientrano nuovamente nella sua mente, Magnus si prepara un altro drink, prima di collassare sgraziatamente sul divano. Evocare i demoni comporta sempre un grosso dispendio di energia. E contenere il Valak quando richiedeva il suo pagamento, restituendo i ricordi di Clary, ha lasciato Magnus più prosciugato di quanto voglia ammettere.  
Per un attimo, quando il Valak ha indicato il suo prezzo, si è spaventato. Perché ha temuto che volesse un ricordo di Alec e gli shadowhunter lo avrebbero riconosciuto e avrebbero interrotto il rituale. Ma invece si è preso un ricordo con Ragnor e Catarina. Magnus è sollevato, ma anche consapevole di quanto profondamente sia coinvolto, se è così preoccupato che ci potesse essere Alec, in quel ricordo.  
Dopo di quello, il rituale è proseguito liscio. Ha riconosciuto Jocelyn nel ricordo di Clary, anche nella foschia e nella confusione del rituale. Isabelle ha donato il ricordo di un ragazzino che la aiutava a sollevare una spada, e il ragazzo Wayland uno in cui sembrava esserci quello stesso ragazzo ad una cerimonia parabatai. Forse era il maggiore dei Lightwood. Magnus sa che ce ne sono altri, di Lightwood, benché solo l’Angelo sappia perché proprio loro fra tutti abbiano dovuto procreare così tanto. Tuttavia, Isabelle non sembra così male, e Magnus si sente abbastanza tranquillo a lasciare Clary nelle sue mani.

Beve un lungo sorso del suo drink. Dovrebbe smettere, mangiare qualcosa, magari fare un bagno. Be’, fra un minuto lo farà.  
Il rumore della porta che si apre lo fa sussultare, al punto che quasi rovescia il cocktail. Non sono passati neppure cinque minuti da quando ha detto ad Alec che può rientrare. Non deve essersi allontanato molto. Idiota iperprotettivo, pensa Magnus, ma in fondo gli fa piacere.  
“Non ti ci è voluto molto” sottolinea Magnus. Si alza dal divano.  
“Non sono andato granché lontano” dice Alec, venendo dall’ingresso. Va dritto al divano e si siede, guardandosi le mani. “Magnus, io…”

Magnus odia vedere Alec spaventato. Odia che ci siano tanti segreti fra loro. Odia non poter vedere il suo viso.  
Sta per dire basta ai drammi per stasera e per portarsi Alec a letto, ma lui allunga la mano e prende il bicchiere di whisky a Magnus. Ne ingolla l’intero contenuto e prende un respiro profondo.  
“Avevo dieci anni quando ho capito che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in me” dice. Magnus vorrebbe dire che non è vero, dirgli che non ci potrebbe mai essere niente di sbagliato in lui, ma capisce che Alec sta rimuginando qualcosa e ogni interruzione potrebbe rovinare tutto.  
“Pensavo che crescendo sarebbe passato, e invece no. Così pensai che se avessi lavorato abbastanza sodo, se fossi diventato il miglior shadowhunter possibile, forse mi sarei dimenticato tutto, o comunque non sarebbe più importato – sbuffa in una risata amara – Sono solo diventato bravo a reprimermi. Ma tutto ciò che volevo era essere uno shadowhunter, e rendere la mia famiglia orgogliosa di me, così semplicemente…rinunciai a uscire con qualcuno, e a innamorarmi, o…be’, a quel genere di cose. Sapevo che non avrei potuto avere ciò che volevo, quindi rinunciai”  
“Almeno, pensavo di farlo. Un giorno i miei genitori vennero all’Istituto e dissero che volevano parlare con me. Pensai che volessero rimproverarmi per qualcosa, per qualche mia decisione che non avevano approvato, roba simile. Lo facevano sempre. Non avevano mai--- - si interrompe e prende un altro respiro profondo – Mi dissero che stavano organizzando un matrimonio per me. E allora capii quanto ero stato stupido. Avevo pensato di passare la mia vita da solo, e mi andava bene – pensavo che ce l’avrei fatta. Ma nessuno shadowhunter passa la sua vita da solo, specialmente non gli shadowhunter rispettabili e di buona famiglia.”.  
Alec si passa le mani fra i capelli e Magnus si morde le labbra per impedirsi di parlare. Pensa di sapere dove stanno andando a finire, e benché muoia dalla voglia di sapere, improvvisamente ha paura di ascoltare.  
“Dissi di no”. Alec sta nuovamente sfregandosi la cicatrice sulla mano, e non riesce a guardare Magnus negli occhi. “Non penso di aver mai detto loro di no. Non per qualcosa di importante. E quando loro insistettero, sputai tutto. Che non potevo sposare una donna perché mi piacevano solo i ragazzi. Non intendevo dirlo. Non avevo progettato di dirlo a nessuno, mai. Forse in quel momento pensai che fosse l’unica cosa in grado di fermarli. Il che si rivelò una stupidaggine. E tutti e due prima si arrabbiarono moltissimo, poi si calmarono. E mio padre disse ‘Vai a fare una passeggiata, Alec. Torna quando sarai pronto a fare il tuo dovere per questa famiglia’. Così uscii a fare una passeggiata. E continuai a camminare”. Volta la testa verso Magnus e lo guarda per la prima volta da quando è rientrato nel loft. “Non sono mai più tornato da allora”.

“Alexander..”

Alec si sdraia a guardare il soffitto. “Comunque, sono stato un idiota. Non sapevo cosa stavo facendo. Non avevo soldi e non è che si possa rimanere in glamour tutto il tempo, sai? Ed era pieno inverno. Il biliardo andò bene per un po’, ma poi la gente cominciò a riconoscermi. Fu così che TJ e Jesse e gli altri ragazzi mi trovarono”.

Alec si alza improvvisamente e va al bar. Si versa un altro whisky e se lo scola. Poi un altro, ma non lo beve.  
“All’Istituto non mi ero ancora rivelato, non avevo mai fatto niente. Ero un senzatetto e morivo di freddo e non avevo neppure mai baciato un ragazzo. Così pensai, fanculo, chi se ne frega? E almeno in questo modo ebbi un posto dove dormire”.

Solleva il bicchiere , ma poi lo rimette giù senza bere.  
“Sai, è buffo, ma imparare a fare la puttana non è poi così diverso che imparare ad essere uno shadowhunter. Alleni il tuo corpo a fare certe cose, e ci provi finché non le fai bene, e quando sbagli vieni punito. E nessun tizio ha mai picchiato così forte come Hodge quando ci impartiva una lezione che pensava avremmo dovuto già aver imparato.”  
Magnus percepisce in sé un senso di nausea. Non riesce a trattenersi. Ovviamente immaginava che il passato di Alec non fosse tutto rose e fiori, ma sentirlo raccontare è un’altra cosa. Lui c’è stato dentro. L’ha vissuto. Il meno che possa fare per lui è ascoltare.  
“Tutti e cinque mangiammo per tre settimane col denaro ottenuto vendendo la mia verginità ad un uomo d’affari mondano. Tre settimane. E una volta scoperto il Pandemonium cominciai a guadagnare bene, sai?. E’ facile. Sai quanto sono disposti a pagare certi Nascosti per vedere uno shadowhunter in ginocchio davanti a loro? Uno shadowhunter che non ricambia i colpi e che non può denunciarli al Clave?”

Magnus sente guizzare in sé il senso di colpa. Abbassa lo sguardo in grembo, sulle sue mani strette a pugno. Non riesce a guardare Alec, spaventato all’idea di incontrare i suoi occhi.  
Alec beve il whisky, posa il bicchiere sul bancone e si siede di nuovo sul divano.

“Comunque, avevo paura che gli shadowhunter mi trovassero, ma non penso che mi abbiano cercato in effetti. Voglio dire, forse qualcuno l’ha fatto, per conto proprio. Ma come istituzione, non credo. E questo è… “.  
Alec sembra a corto di parole, ora, così fa solo un piccolo gesto con la mano e si guarda in grembo, esausto e silenzioso.

“Alec” dice Magnus. Fa per allungargli una carezza sulla guancia, ma si ferma a qualche centimetro dalla sua pelle, come per chiedere il permesso. Alec gira la testa adagiandosi in quella carezza. Chiude gli occhi e si lascia sfuggire un piccolo sospiro. “Andiamo a dormire, d’accordo?”

Alec apre gli occhi e Magnus è di nuovo colpito, come la prima notte in cui lo ha incontrato, da quanto intensi appaiono. Alec preme le labbra nel palmo di Magnus e annuisce.

Magnus si sveglia la mattina dopo con delle labbra sul collo e il pene semieretto di Alec contro la schiena. Fa un suono di apprezzamento e si volta per toccare il ragazzo. Subito dopo si trova sdraiato sulla schiena contro il materasso, con Alec su di lui che gli toglie la biancheria.  
“Ehi..” mormora, mentre il suo cervello non ancora completamente sveglio lotta per schiarirsi. Si ridesta completamente quando Alec prende il suo pene in bocca e lui vorrebbe invece essere ancora semiaddormentato. Ma non lo è, e ricorda quello che è accaduto la notte scorsa, così si tira su sui gomiti e dice “Alec, aspetta”.  
Alec alza la testa e lo guarda. “Non lo fare” dice Magnus. Studia il viso di Alec. Non può fare a meno di ricordare in che modo Alec ha imparato a fare quelle cose meravigliose con la bocca – _quando sbagli vieni punito_ – ma ovviamente l’ultima cosa che Alec vuole da lui è la sua pietà.  
“Be’, però se lo vuoi fare davvero..” dice Magnus con leggerezza voluta.  
Alec sostiene il suo sguardo “Lo voglio” dice con fermezza. Magnus annuisce e geme quando la bocca di Alec è di nuovo su di lui.  
E veramente, se Alec vuole elaborare la sua sensazione di vulnerabilità attraverso il sesso orale, chi è Magnus per dire di no?

  
Più tardi, quando sono entrambi sudati e sazi, e Magnus è accoccolato contro il fianco di Alec, tracciando le rune sul suo petto e sulla spalla, dice dolcemente, quasi sperando che Alec non lo senta “Mi dispiace”.  
Alec sbuffa irritato: “Magnus, te l’ho detto, io non—“  
“Non per quello” dice Magnus, benché non sia esattamente vero. Forse gli dispiace, ma se Alec non fosse andato a cercare clienti nel suo locale quella sera, e se Magnus non lo avesse pagato per i suoi servigi, non sarebbero qui, e Magnus non rimpiange di averlo incontrato. Certo che no.

“Quello che hai detto riguardo ai Nascosti che vogliono vedere uno shadowhunter in ginocchio davanti a loro… - Magnus deglutisce - Era vero anche per me”.

“Lo so” dice Alec, dolcemente e con un po’ di tristezza. Una delle sue mani sta accarezzando i capelli di Magnus, facendo scorrere le punte fra le dita. E’ un gesto dolce, ed è l’ultima cosa che Magnus merita da parte di Alec.  
“Mi dispiace” ripete.  
“Magnus – dice Alec, girandosi sul fianco in modo da guardarlo in viso – Tu… Te l’ho detto, hai una certa reputazione fra gli shadowhunter. E io lo sapevo, ok? E tu comunque non hai mai… Non mi hai voluto schiaffeggiare o venirmi in faccia o cose simili. Quello che era la regola. Mi hai portato qui, e non ho mai avuto né fame né freddo, e qui non ci sono scarafaggi, e…. Voglio dire, non è più come prima, no?”

“Certo che no” esclama Magnus, benché non possa fare a meno di pensare che non ci voleva molto, per essere meglio.  
“A me….piace stare qui – dice Alec, come se fosse un segreto – Non mi importa come è cominciato, se adesso sono qui, sai?”  
_E invece importa_ , pensa Magnus. Ma per fortuna un giorno potrà sistemare tutto. Un giorno, farà in modo di far stare bene Alec, promette a se stesso. Fino a quel giorno, può solo cercare di essere migliore.

“Va bene” dice, e abbraccia Alec più stretto.


	6. Capitolo 6

Dopo l’evocazione Magnus non ha più notizie degli shadowhunter. Anche il Circolo non dà segno di vita, così Magnus pensa che nessuno abbia ancora trovato la Coppa Mortale. Meglio così. Il Mondo delle Ombre si impegna quindi in uno snervante gioco di attesa, mentre Magnus aiuta i suoi stregoni a nascondersi e rimane nascosto insieme ad Alec nel suo loft.  
Non che sia questo gran sacrificio.  
Se non ci pensa su, può illudersi che questo sia tutto ciò di cui deve preoccuparsi: viziare Alec con cibo raffinato, baci lussuriosi e orgasmi incredibili.  
“Non sono fragile, sai?” dice Alec ad un certo punto, quando Magnus lo ha fatto sdraiare sul divano, esplorando con tutta calma il suo petto con la bocca e la lingua.  
“Lo so” risponde Magnus, e affonda i denti nei pettorali di Alec per provarlo. I fianchi di Alec sussultano e lui affonda le mani nei capelli di Magnus. Magnus addolcisce il morso leccandolo, mentre Alec inspira tremante. “Voglio fare questa cosa, mi piace. E a te?”  
“Non è male” risponde Alec, fingendo indifferenza, ma troppo senza fiato per riuscirci. Le sua mani stringono e rilasciano i capelli di Magnus, rivelando quando sia travolto dai sentimenti.  
Magnus non riesce a trovare le parole per spiegare ad Alec quanto prezioso sia per lui, e quanto lui voglia trattarlo come merita. Forse quelle parole non sarebbero neppure apprezzate, se anche riuscissero a venir fuori, e così Magnus preferisce passare ai fatti.  
Ovviamente, per quanto possa fingere con se stesso, fuori del loft esiste il mondo, che alla fine viene a chiamarli. Letteralmente.  
Magnus sta sistemando gli ingredienti delle sue pozioni e Alec sta leggendo sul divano, quando si odono forti colpi contro la porta. Che non cessano, e quando Magnus si avvicina sente qualcuno gridare il suo nome.  
Apre la porta e ci sono Maia e Alaric, che reggono un Luke Garroway sanguinante.  
“Ha bisogno di aiuto” dice Maia.  
“Cos’è successo?” scatta Magnus, ma li sta già facendo entrare indicando i divani. Sentendo il tono agitato delle voci, Alec è saltato in piedi e si avvicina per aiutarli a stendere Luke sul divano, poi scompare, probabilmente in cerca della cassetta di pronto soccorso.  
“Ha sfidato l’alfa” dice Alaric. Luke geme e si inarca dal dolore. _Merda_. Magnus si precipita al suo laboratorio.  
“E’ stato morso?” chiede, spingendo indietro i contenitori e afferrando la sua raccolta di cortecce.  
“Sì” risponde Alaric.  
Uscendo quasi si scontra con Alec, che ha le braccia cariche di garze e bendaggi, e stende un braccio per tenerlo lontano.  
“Aspetta” dice, mentre Luke urla e i suoi occhi brillano di luce verde. Magnus accorre e infila una corteccia fra i denti di Luke prima che la trasformazione proceda ulteriormente. “La trasformazione incontrollata è un effetto collaterale del morso di un alfa” spiega Magnus mentre Luke ricade all’indietro e sembra scivolare in una sorta di incoscienza. Fa cenno ad Alec di venire avanti e si rivolge a Maia e Alaric: “La corteccia funzionerà solo per un po’. Ha bisogno di un antidoto, e io non ho tutti gli ingredienti”.  
“Tutto quello che ti serve lo troveremo” dice Maia. Nei suoi occhi brillano lacrime non piante, ma la voce è ferma e forte.  
“Ho bisogno di te qui – le dice Magnus – Se Luke si sveglia, avrà bisogno di vedere un volto familiare. Alaric?”  
“Posso trovare tutto quel che ti serve”.  
Magnus annuisce: “Occhio di fenice, sale di luna e folgorite di Idris. Vai”. Quando Alaric è uscito, Magnus si rivolge a Maia. Che sta guardando sospettosa Alec che pulisce le ferite di Luke. Alec la ignora, lavorando svelto e attento. “Maia – la chiama Magnus per convogliare la sua attenzione mentre raccoglie gli ingredienti per la pozione – Dimmi cos’è successo”.  
“Theo ha detto a Luke e Alaric di portargli una certa ragazza nephilim che si pensa sappia dov’è la Coppa Mortale”  
“Clary..” sospira Magnus.  
“Sì. E Luke..be’, ha rifiutato. E quando Theo gliel’ha ordinato, hanno combattuto. Luke l’ha ucciso, ma…” . Rivolge nuovamente uno sguardo a Luke, la paura evidente nei suoi lineamenti.

 _E così Luke è il nuovo leader del branco. Interessante_.

“Mescola” dice a Maia, più che altro per darle qualcosa da fare. Torna verso Alec per sollevare Luke mentre lui gli avvolge il petto con le bende.  
“Queste sono troppo profonde – dice Alec piano – Se non riesce a guarire da solo, ci vorranno dei punti”.  
“Una volta che avrà smaltito il veleno, comincerà a guarire come sempre” dice Magnus. E depone Luke gentilmente.  
“Magnus..” ansima Luke.  
“Shh” dice Magnus, accarezzandogli dolcemente la fronte. Brucia. Non è un buon segno.  
“Magnus, tu devi…Clary…”  
“Clary è al sicuro. Con gli shadowhunter. Tu devi riposare.”  
“No, Magnus! Devi dirglielo!” Luke si dimena e il sangue sgorga attraverso le fasciature accuratamente applicate da Alec. Le grida hanno richiamato Maia, che cade in ginocchio afferrando la mano di Luke.  
“Più ti agiti, più velocemente si diffonderà il veleno – dice Magnus – Ora ti farò passare il dolore”.  
“No, no – dice Luke – Parla con Clary! Dille tutto!”  
“Glielo dirai tu stesso”  
“Magnus….”  
“Ma sì, se ci sarà bisogno glielo dirò”. Poi, girandosi verso Alec e Maia: “Tenetelo giù”.

Alaric ci sta mettendo troppo.  
Magnus termina la pozione base e la lascia in attesa del resto degli ingredienti. Alec prepara il tè e mette la tazza a forza in mano a Maia, poi a Magnus. Maia sembra aver superato la sfiducia in Alec, o forse la sua preoccupazione per Luke ha superato perfino il suo disgusto verso gli shadowhunter.  
Ma le mezze misure non bastano più e Alaric non è ancora tornato.  
La sola opzione rimasta è che Magnus tenga a bada egli stesso il veleno. Per questo è necessario puro potere angelico e questo lo prosciugherà rapidamente. Ma è la sola cosa che può fare per tenere vivo Luke.  
“Maia, quando Alaric torna devi finire la pozione. Aggiungi tutto assieme in una volta e poi dalla a Luke, ok?”  
Maia annuisce. Appare piccola e spaventata e Magnus vorrebbe rassicurarla, ma la verità è che, a meno che Alaric non torni velocemente , Luke è spacciato. E anche Magnus.  
“Cosa posso fare?” chiede Alec accosciandosi vicino a Magnus.  
“Prega” mormora Magnus sottovoce, e comincia.  
E’ a malapena consapevole del modo in cui la sua magia illumina la stanza o delle urla di Luke. Il suo intero essere è focalizzato sul respingere il veleno. Non sa quanto tempo è passato, sa solo che sta rapidamente perdendo energia. Il flusso magico diventa irregolare e lui vacilla, perdendo forza per tenersi ritto.  
Ma prima di crollare sente due braccia forti che lo circondano, impedendogli di cadere. _Alec_.  
“Magnus” dice Alec.  
“Aiutami” dice Magnus debolmente, tenendogli la mano. Non è in grado di spiegargli, spera solo che Alec capisca. E lui capisce. Afferra saldamente la mano di Magnus.  
“Prendi ciò di cui hai bisogno”.  
Il sollievo è istantaneo appena Alec si apre a lui e Magnus è inondato dalla sua forza fiera e benedetta dall’Angelo. E’ abbastanza per tenere a bada il veleno, non abbastanza per eliminarlo completamente.  
Sente, più che vedere, Maia chinarsi sul divano, e improvvisamente il veleno scompare. Magnus collassa sul petto di Alec, permettendosi di riposare lì per un attimo.  
“Ehi – sussurra Alec – stai bene?”  
Magnus solleva due palpebre pesanti per guadare il suo viso ed è sopraffatto dalla tenerezza e dalla preoccupazione che ci legge, dal modo gentile in cui Alec lo sta reggendo, e dalla tranquilla sicurezza con cui Alec ha donato la sua forza per aiutarlo.  
_Cosa sta facendo Alec_? Avrebbe potuto morire, e tutto per un uomo che lo paga per il sesso – per un..tizio.  
E cos’ha fatto Magnus, chiedendogli di fare questa cosa per lui? Non aveva promesso che avrebbe fatto andare tutto meglio? E’ questo il meglio?  
Dovrebbe essere felice. Luke starà bene. Ma invece preme il viso contro il petto di Alec e finge che le lacrime che gli pungono gli occhi siano dovute alla stanchezza.

Dopo che Alaric è tornato al branco e Luke è stato messo a riposare nella camera degli ospiti, con Maia a controllarlo, Magnus arranca fino al bar e si versa un whisky con ghiaccio. E’ esausto e triste, il fisico consumato. Vorrebbe andare a letto, ma sa che se non avrà questa conversazione adesso, non l’avrà mai più, fingendo che tutto vada bene, e Alec non dirà niente. Lo guarda strofinare via il sangue dal divano e sospira.  
“Alec, non devi farlo”  
“Ti sei già consumato abbastanza per una giornata” dice lui senza guardarlo.  
“Alec”  
Lui lo guarda, aggrottando la fronte. “Stai bene?”  
Magnus siede sulla parte non insanguinata del divano e aspetta che Alec lo raggiunga. “Sto bene – dice quando lui si siede – Grazie a te. Grazie, Alexander, per quello che hai fatto”.  
Alec annuisce, ma la sua espressione non cambia. Può percepire un “ma” in arrivo.  
“Ma è stato pericoloso. Donare la tua energia a qualcun altro può dare…pessimi risultati, e io sono spiacente di avertelo chiesto”  
“Non capisco – dice Alec – Cosa stai dicendo?”  
“Sto dicendo.. – Magnus afferra strettamente il suo bicchiere e si costringe a guardare Alec negli occhi – Sto dicendo che dovremmo rescindere il nostro contratto”.  
Alec impallidisce. “Cosa? Magnus, no…”  
“Non ti sto mandando via” dice Magnus rapidamente. _Avrebbe dovuto pensarci. Per l’Angelo, che idiota!_ “Anzi, il contrario. Puoi stare qui quanto vuoi. Tutto il tempo che ti serve. Ma non mi devi più niente, ok?”  
Alec scuote la testa, chiaramente non tranquillizzato dal discorso. _Cavolo, Magnus si sta spiegando così male_. “Ma perché? – chiede lui – Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Tu non… ma perché?”  
“Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato. Quello che hai fatto stanotte, va molto oltre il tuo dovere”.  
“Non l’ho fatto perché dovevo, Magnus!”  
“Lo so, ma io…be’, io approfitto di te, Alec, non è…”  
“Non è vero! – dice Alec – “Te l’ho detto, mi piace stare qui”.  
“Lo so, e ne sono contento. Ma avere un posto sicuro dove vivere, senza nessuno che ti faccia del male – non dovresti dover pagare in lavoro per questo. E’ davvero il minimo che meriti, e mi spiace che mi ci sia voluto tanto tempo per porre rimedio”.  
“Non ho bisogno della tua pietà, Magnus” ringhia Alec.  
“Non è pietà” dice Magnus. Sperava di potersi risparmiare questa umiliazione, ma chiaramente è l’unico modo per convincere Alec. “Io tengo a te, Alexander. Io… Io ti amo. E non te lo sto dicendo perché mi aspetto che tu mi ricambi, te lo dico solo perché tu capisca che voglio saperti al sicuro e protetto, senza obblighi. Voglio far questo per te.”  
“Tu… - infine Alec non sta più guardandolo freddamente – Tu mi ami…?”  
Magnus sente spezzarsi il cuore all’idea che essere amato da qualcuno renda Alec così confuso. Questo adorabile, fiero Alec, che ne ha passate così tante ed è tuttavia ancora così buono. Colui di cui Magnus si è innamorato disperatamente, contro ogni logica, e nonostante il suo cuore deluso.  
“Sì – dice Magnus – ti amo. Ma come ti ho detto, non mi aspetto che tu ricambi i miei sentimenti, perciò…”  
“Magnus! – Alec si allunga a prendergli la mano – Pensi che io non ti ami?”  
_Cosa?_ Forse l’aver consumato la magia gli dà le allucinazioni. “Cosa?”  
Alec intreccia le proprie dita con le sue. “Io ti amo. Sai, mi sentivo una specie di idiota per questo, perché tu sei così… - fa un gesto con la mano libera – sei così TU, e io… sono solo un nephilim che si vende”.  
“Tu non sei solo un bel niente” dice Magnus fieramente.  
Alec si morde il labbro sorridendo. “Adoro che tu dica questo”.  
Per un momento Magnus è sopraffatto dalla felicità. Alec lo ama. E’ più di quanto avrebbe mai creduto possibile, più di quanto potesse sperare, è…comprensibile che Alec lo pensi.  
“Alec, io capisco che tu pensi di amarmi, ma..”  
“Cosa intendi con ‘pensi di amarti’?”  
“Ma.. – dice Magnus – solo perché ti ho preso in casa, e non ti ho maltrattato, questo non è amore. E’..è sindrome di Stoccolma!”  
“Magnus, ma tu non mi hai rapito!” sbotta Alec.  
“Ma ti ho usato. E solo perché adesso mi dispiace, non vuol dire che vada tutto bene, non vuol dire che tu..”  
“La vuoi piantare?” grida Alec. Magnus tace. Ascolta se capta dei rumori dalla camera degli ospiti, ma non sente niente. Alec prosegue, più calmo, adesso. “Se tu sei così dannatamente preoccupato di non sfruttarmi, dovresti smettere di dirmi quello che sento. Pensi che sia stupido? Pensi che vada in giro ad innamorarmi di un tizio qualunque perché è stato gentile con me?”  
“Certo che no” dice Magnus, e Alec lo gela con un’occhiata, quindi chiude la bocca.  
“Ma lo sai quanto ho lavorato al Pandemonium prima che tu mi notassi? Settimane. Io invece ti ho notato la prima sera che siamo venuti. La prima ora. Eri seduto nella zona VIP e avevi una camicia blu ed eri così bello, e io ti volevo. Era passato tanto tempo da quando avevo desiderato qualcuno in questo modo, pensavo che non mi potesse succedere più. Ma poi, tu eri là, e io volevo sapere come sarebbero state le tue labbra, e il tuo sapore..e sentire i tuoi gemiti. Ho continuato a cercare di farmi notare, e poi è successo e…”  
Magnus improvvisamente ricorda il modo in cui Alec gli aveva sorriso quella prima sera, così aperto e felice.  
“E io ti ho portato nel mio ufficio e ti ho pagato per un pompino” sospira Magnus.  
Alec scrolla le spalle. “Non so cos’altro avrebbe potuto succedere quando mi avessi notato”.  
“Non volevo quello – ammette Magnus – Volevo farti delle domande, ma eri così…sexy. Mi sono completamente distratto”.  
Alec ride sommessamente e gli si avvicina. “Sono irresistibile, eh?”  
“Molto” dice Magnus.  
Alec avanza e mette la mano sul lato del collo di Magnus, accarezzandogli con le dita i corti capelli sulla nuca. Magnus si scioglie nel tocco. “Ti amo davvero, e da un bel po’. Per favore, non… Insomma, credimi.”  
E Magnus non ha difese contro quella semplice preghiera, non quando il suo intero essere desidera credergli. Chiude la mano attorno al polso di Alec. “Ti credo. E anche io ti amo”.  
Il sorriso di Alec è così luminoso che Magnus non può fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta. E quando Alec si china per baciarlo, lo incontra a metà strada. Il bacio inizia dolcemente, poi si approfondisce, ed è solo quando la lingua di Alec è nella sua bocca che Magnus ricorda, e si scosta.  
“Aspetta, aspetta – dice – Dobbiamo chiudere il contratto.”  
Alec lo fulmina. “Magnus, dobbiamo solo…”  
“Non posso continuare se tu sei obbligato per contratto a fare sesso con me, Alexander. Non è così che voglio che vada avanti”.  
Alec prende un profondo respiro e appoggia la fronte contro quella di Magnus. “Va bene, va bene.. Sì, hai ragione. Chiudiamo questo contratto.” La sua mano scivola fra i capelli di Magnus e li tira appena. Il suo respiro fluttua sulle sue labbra mentre sussurra “E adesso, per favore…”  
Magnus ha recuperato magia sufficiente per evocare il contratto con uno schiocco. Lo mostra ad Alec, prima di dargli fuoco con un movimento del polso. Quando non ne rimane che cenere esclama “Okay, è fatta!”  
Riesce appena a dire queste parole prima che Alec lo afferri, facendo scontrare le loro labbra e rovesciandolo sul divano. Finisce con la testa racchiusa fra le mani di Alec, il peso di lui che lo blocca e lui che lo bacia disperatamente.  
Certamente non gli dispiace.  
Fino a quando Alec non succhia con forza un punto sensibile sul suo collo e lui geme e improvvisamente ricorda che, molto vicini a loro, ci sono due lupi dall’udito estremamente fine.  
“Aspetta” dice di nuovo, spostando Alec dal suo collo, e di nuovo Alec gli dà un’occhiataccia.  
“Giuro sull’Angelo, Magnus, se tu..”“No no – dice Magnus velocemente – solo, sarà meglio andare in camera nostra, se non vogliamo che Maia e Luke sentano tutto”.  
“Va bene” risponde Alec, staccandosi da lui e alzandosi. Tende una mano per aiutare Magnus a tirarsi su. E’ un gesto semplice, ma Magnus sorride, e poi ride mentre Alec usa entrambe le mani per trascinarlo in camera da letto.  
Appena chiusa la porta, spinge Magnus contro di essa, mordicchiando e leccando le sue labbra e afferrandolo per i lembi della camicia. Magnus si tira indietro abbastanza perché Alec gli sfili la camicia dalla testa, poi ricambia il favore e lo attira a sé per baciarlo. Alec è instancabile, il suo corpo si muove fino a quando i loro sessi si scontrano e lui geme nella bocca di Magnus. L’insieme delle sensazioni e di quei suoni accende il fuoco nelle vene di Magnus, che col piede spinge per staccarsi dalla porta e far piombare entrambi sul letto. Alec non si oppone al cambiamento di posizione, con una mano attira Magnus verso la sua bocca, con l’altra gli afferra il fianco. I suoi fianchi spingono, cercando il contatto, e quando lo trovano deve interrompere il bacio sussultando “Cazzo, Magnus!”, prima di tornare a baciarlo.  
Magnus sperimenta un desiderio selvaggio e fuori controllo. Una parte di lui vorrebbe rallentare tutto, prendersi il tempo dovuto e mostrare ad Alec quanto lo ama, scoprire che cosa gli piace – cosa gli piace veramente, qualcosa per se stesso. Ma si rende conto, mentre Alec si contorce sotto di lui, che probabilmente hanno già oltrepassato quella soglia. In effetti, sono assai più vicini a venire direttamente nei pantaloni, il che a questo punto sarebbe imbarazzante. Raggiunge i bottoni di Alec, cercando di spogliarlo senza staccare la bocca da lui.  
Infine Alec si scosta, si divincola dai pantaloni e li calcia giù dal letto. Con un unico fluido movimento inverte le posizioni, e spoglia Magnus così velocemente che sembra aver usato la magia.  
“Sei bravo in questo!” Magnus cerca di dire prima che Alec si abbassi su di lui, e siano in contatto dal petto alle caviglie.  
“Prostituta” ridacchia Alec. Cerca di nuovo il collo di Magnus, ma lui lo ferma, spingendo le mani nei suoi capelli e tirandoli leggermente per assicurarsi che Alec lo guardi in viso.  
“Non più” dice.  
Alec batte le palpebre, il viso rilassato, come se l’avesse dimenticato, o forse non ci avesse mai pensato. Non dice niente, ma bacia Magnus, profondamente e con forza, ma con meno frenesia. Magnus si apre per lui, felice di lasciare che Alec prenda il comando, anche se non riesce a smettere di muovere i fianchi. Alec gli accarezza il viso e il collo. Fa scorrere la mano sulla spalla di Magnus e poi sul petto e poi ancora su, pizzicandogli un capezzolo lungo il percorso.  
“Alec, cazzo” dice Magnus. C’è un tubetto di lubrificante fra le sue mani ancor prima che abbia deciso consciamente di evocarlo. Lo preme contro il petto di Alec, sperando che capisca quel _cazzo ti voglio dentro di me subito_ che non riesce ad esprimere a parole. Alec si siede, afferra il tubetto e apre il tappo, spalmandosi due dita, e Magnus capisce che ha capito.

  
Ed è la ragione per cui è così sbalordito quando invece vede Alec chinarsi all’indietro e infilare quelle dita scivolose dentro di sé.

  
“Merda!” Magnus non può vedere esattamente cosa sta facendo Alec, ma può vedere i muscoli del suo braccio flettersi, può vedere la sua bocca aprirsi e i suoi occhi ruotare all’indietro, ed è abbastanza per spingere Magnus quasi al limite.  
Alec si prepara molto velocemente, prima di posizionarsi per prendere Magnus dentro di sé. Magnus quasi protesta – _non è abbastanza, ti farà male_ – ma Alec comincia ad abbassarsi sul pene di Magnus e poi è tutto calore stretto e Magnus non riesce a parlare.  
Alec affonda lentamente, con un’espressione più di concentrazione che di disagio. Sta usando lo stesso tipo di controllo muscolare che aveva tanto affascinato Magnus la prima volta che avevano scopato. E mentre Magnus odia pensare dove Alec abbia imparato questa cosa, adora vedere lui che la usa per il proprio piacere. E quando si è abbassato il più possibile, i suoi occhi si aprono tremando.  
“Magnus…” dice, con voce roca. La sua lingua guizza fuori per leccare le labbra e Magnus non può trattenere i suoni che gli escono di bocca, e non può fermare le sue mani aggrappate ai fianchi di Alec.  
Vuole seguire il ritmo di Alec ma i suoi fianchi scattano involontariamente e Alec emette un piccolo suono, più un sospiro che una parola. Vuole seguire il ritmo di Alec, ma ha anche bisogno che Alec si muova adesso.  
E grazie al cielo finalmente Alec si muove, un lento scivolare in su e un ancor più lento scivolare in giù, che lascia Magnus ad imprecare ansimante. E Alec lo fa ancora e ancora, impalandosi lentamente su Magnus, sempre emettendo quei piccoli suoni, quegli _oh!_ e _ah!_ che rendono così difficile per Magnus rimanere fermo. E così le sue dita affondano nei fianchi di Alec, tanto forte da lasciare i lividi. Ma ad Alec non sembra importare; e infine comincia a muoversi più velocemente.  
Magnus pensava che questa volta sarebbe stato diverso, realizza, mentre osserva i muscoli delle cosce di Alec flettersi. Pensava che Alec sarebbe stato diverso. Ma Alec è sempre lo stesso, ancora una volta è la prospettiva di Magnus ad essere cambiata.  
“Magnus” sussurra Alec. Il sudore bagna le sue tempie e il suo labbro superiore e adesso si muove più velocemente, ma più irregolarmente. Il suo pene è rigido e viene stimolato ad ogni spinta. Alec è così fottutamente meraviglioso.  
“Forza, angelo!” dice Magnus, e non riconosce neppure la sua voce. Alec geme.  
“Ho…bisogno..ti prego---“  
Magnus non se lo fa dire due volte. Stringe la mano attorno al pene di Alec e pompa un paio di volte prima che lui perda completamente il ritmo e venga con un urlo inarticolato. Il calore del seme di Alec che si sparge sul suo stomaco e sul suo petto è troppo per Magnus; anche lui infine si lascia andare, con un paio di spinte intense dentro Alec prima di venire a sua volta.  
“Porca miseria..” mormora Alec nel suo collo, suscitando in Magnus, concorde, una piccola risata.  
Dopo che si sono puliti, Alec si accoccola contro la schiena di Magnus, intrecciando le gambe con le sue e infilando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.  
“Che ne diresti di non lasciare mai questo letto?” brontola contro la pelle di Magnus.  
“Per me va bene” dice Magnus. Tocca la mano appoggiata sul suo stomaco e intreccia le dita con le sue. In risposta, Alec gli depone sul collo un bacetto sonnacchioso.  
“Ti amo” mormora, già mezzo addormentato.  
“Anch’io ti amo”.  
Magnus si addormenta col sorriso sulle labbra.

 


	7. Capitolo 7

Il sole brilla, gli uccellini cantano, Alec sta preparando il caffè e neppure la presenza di due diffidenti lupi mannari nella sua cucina può affossare l’umore di Magnus stamattina.

Alec lo ama. Alec lo AMA. Alec ama LUI. Lui e Alec sono INNAMORATI.

“Magnus” dice Luke bruscamente.  
Magnus guarda Luke, che lo osserva con un sopracciglio inarcato. Al di là del tavolo, Alec nasconde un sorriso nella sua tazza. Maia li guarda tutti come se fossero matti. Il che probabilmente è vero, ma Magnus non vorrebbe niente di diverso.

“Bene, perché non diamo un’occhiata a quelle ferite per vedere come vanno, eh?” . E comincia a svolgere la fasciatura dal petto di Luke.  
“Magari possiamo farlo un po’ più in privato?” chiede Luke.  
“Tesoro, ti hanno già visto” dice Magnus  
“Magnus..”  
“Va bene – sospira lui – andiamo in camera da letto”. Fa sedere Luke sul letto e comincia a sfasciarlo.  
“Magnus, cosa stai facendo?”  
“Mi prendo cura delle tue ferite? Ti salvo la vita?”  
“Sto bene, ho recuperato la capacità di guarire da solo. Sto parlando di Alec”.

Magnus si blocca e poi cerca di far finta di niente continuando a dipanare i bendaggi. “Lo conosci” dice.  
“Certo che sì. Era praticamente a capo dell’Istituto. Lui è..”  
“Non vuole tornare – dice Magnus appassionatamente, tirando via le ultime bende con un po’ più di forza del necessario – Non può tornare. Sono certo che capisci perché”. Sarebbe impossibile per Luke non accorgersi del profumo di Alec diffuso in tutto il loft, o del modo in cui Alec è a suo agio a casa di Magnus. E Luke più di tutti dovrebbe capire perché Alec non si sente più di vivere con gli shadowhunter.

“Ne sei sicuro, Magnus? A sentire Maryse e Robert, lui è via per una missione di lunga durata”  
Questa frase fa riflettere Magnus, le mani ancora intrecciate nelle bende. _Fanculo_ – rammenta il modo in cui Alec gli ha detto che nessuno lo stava cercando. Il modo in cui cercava di nascondere quanto questo gli facesse male. _Ovviamente_. Ovviamente non vorrebbero che nessuno venisse a sapere che uno dei loro perfetti soldati è fuggito. E certamente non vorrebbero che si sapesse _perché_.  
Luke lo sta guardando con le sopracciglia inarcate e improvvisamente Magnus si rende conto che cosa vuole sottintendere. “No” dice.  
“Magnus…”  
“Lucian – risponde Magnus – Grazie di preoccuparti, ma non è così. Non avrebbero dovuto permettergli di spingersi così avanti e tu non… tu non sai che cosa ha passato prima che ci incontrassimo”. Luke sembra ancora scettico. “Se questo è ciò che volevano, non avrebbero avuto bisogno che finisse così. E Alec avrebbe dovuto solamente rivelarsi.” ammette Magnus. Smette infine di trafficare con le bende e si limita a farle svanire nella spazzatura.  
L’espressione di Luke si ammorbidisce. “Ok, solo..stai attento” dice.  
Magnus abbaia una risatina senza allegria. Stai attento. L’intera faccenda non gli si è forse ritorta contro alla grande? “Un po’ tardi per questo”.

Le ferite di Luke sono quasi completamente guarite, ora che il veleno dell’alfa è stato eliminato dal suo organismo. Magnus lo rimanda in cucina mentre mette in ordine. Forse era sperare troppo, con tutto quello che sta succedendo, pensare che Magnus e Alec potessero avere qualche giorno da godere insieme. Per scoprire questa cosa nuova fra di loro. Invece non sono svegli da neppure mezz’ora che già il mondo esterno bussa alla loro porta. Evitare di riferire ad Alec che cosa si dice su di lui all’Istituto non è neppure in discussione. Lui merita di sapere, e Magnus non saprebbe comunque come tenerglielo nascosto. Ma odia il fatto che sarà per lui un ulteriore motivo di sofferenza.

Quando torna in cucina è per vedere Luke e Alec impegnati in una conversazione tesa, tenuta a bassa voce. Sulla faccia di Alec è stampata un’espressione ostinata, e sta scuotendo la testa, stringendo con forza la sua tazza.

“Va tutto bene?” chiede Magnus, con tono ingannevolmente lieve.  
“Certo” risponde Luke, guardando ancora Alec. Alec posa la tazza e oltrepassa Luke senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
“Vado a fare una doccia” dice. Si ferma di fronte a Magnus, gli circonda il viso con le mani e si china a baciarlo sulla bocca, più intensamente di quanto non sia opportuno in presenza di estranei. E Magnus _sa_ – sa che è per Luke, sa che è un messaggio, anche se Alec si è lasciato prendere un po’ la mano. Quando lui si stacca e lascia la stanza, Magnus è ancora immobile, leggermente stordito. Maia fa un fischio e Magnus si concede di sorridere per il compiacimento che prova. Alec lo AMA.

“Stavi dicendo?”

 

Alec non ricompare se non molto dopo che Luke e Maia se ne sono andati.  
Magnus passa quel tempo riordinando in modo assente, il che si traduce piuttosto nel muovere degli oggetti da un posto all’altro, per poi rimetterli dov’erano. E si dibatte fra i ricordi confusi della sera precedente e la preoccupazione di come parlare ad Alec dell’Istituto.  
E quando infine Alec torna, è agitato. Prende un libro per posarlo subito dopo. Siede sul divano, prende il telecomando, ma si alza appena Magnus fa per sedersi accanto a lui. Va in cucina e lava tutte le tazze, anche se Magnus non l’ha mai visto lavare un piatto prima. Magnus usa la magia per questo, e se la magia manca c’è sempre la lavastoviglie.

“Alec” dice Magnus, toccandogli la spalla. Alec trasale. E Magnus toglie subito la mano.

“Scusa” dice Alec.  
“Niente – dice Magnus, anche se avrebbe voglia di piangere – Stai bene? Luke ti ha detto qualcosa?”  
“No, è stato gentile. Era solo preoccupato per te”.  
“ E allora cosa c’è?”  
“Niente – dice Alec, ma evita il suo sguardo – Sto bene, davvero”.  
“Okay – dice Magnus lentamente – Allora penso che andrò a fare una doccia”  
“Va bene” risponde Alec, strofinando sempre la stessa tazza.

Magnus si ritira nel bagno, strappandosi di dosso i vestiti senza farci caso. Non ha idea di cosa possa essere successo fra la colazione e adesso, per far cambiare l’umore di Alec così tanto. Dev’essere qualcosa che ha detto Luke. Forse si è lasciato scappare qualcosa sull’Istituto. Forse ha accusato Alec di qualcosa.  
Magnus china la testa sotto il getto d’acqua caldissima e chiude gli occhi. Alec ha trasalito al suo tocco. Non è mai successo. Forse Magnus ha fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Forse, ammette con se stesso, è che Alec adesso _può permettersi_ di trasalire. Quando volte ha dovuto accettare di essere toccato anche se non voleva? Ha dovuto reprimere il suo desiderio di allontanarsi? Magnus non ha forse sciolto il contratto proprio perché Alec potesse reagire così? Di modo che Alec possa rifiutare un contatto, se non lo vuole, anche quello di Magnus? Lui non può biasimarlo se gli serve un po’ di tempo. Forse Alec sta rendendosi conto che ha parlato troppo presto la scorsa notte. Forse, adesso che si è calmato, ha capito che i suoi sentimenti per Magnus non sono quelli che pensava.

Magnus intende accettare qualunque cosa, lo dice a se stesso con fermezza. Qualunque cosa Alec voglia, Magnus gliela darà. Che sia tempo o spazio o altro. Qualunque cosa. Magnus è così immerso nei suoi pensieri, mentre ragiona di aggiungere al loft una stanza da letto con un’entrata separata per Alec, che sobbalza quando la porta della doccia improvvisamente si apre.

E trasale ancor più quando nella doccia si infila un Alec completamente nudo.

“Ma non l’hai già fatta la doccia?” chiede Magnus, e mentre lo dice si rende conto di quanto stupida suoni la frase. Ha ancora dello shampoo nei capelli.

“Magnus, perdonami” dice Alec, e ora lo sta guardando, ma Magnus non ha ancora idea di che cosa stia pensando.  
“Non devi scusarti” dice.

“E’ solo che…be’, non so come farlo”. Sta stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi, e ha i capelli bagnati, e appiccicati su un lato del viso. Appare un po’ buffo ma così infelice, e Magnus è innamorato di lui tanto da far male.  
“Non sai come fare cosa, angelo?”  
“Questo – dice Alec, agitando una mano fra loro due – Io non… Te l’ho detto, non avevo mai fatto niente prima di lasciare l’Istituto. Non so come si sta…in una relazione. Io so solo fare la puttana”.

“Alec”. Magnus gli prende le mani, lentamente, dandogli la possibilità di tirarsi indietro. Ma Alec lascia che Magnus prenda le sue mani e strofini gentilmente il pollice sui muscoli tesi. “Non è vero”.  
“Ah, e so fare lo shadowhunter” dice Alec. Fa una piccola risata triste. “Combattere e scopare, ecco in cosa sono bravo.”

“Tu sei eccezionalmente bravo in queste cose – dice Magnus – ma non è tutto quello che sei”.  
“Non puoi saperlo” risponde lui, la voce appena udibile al di sopra del rumore della doccia. Poi, visto che Magnus non replica, dice subito dopo “Io non so cosa fare”

“Quello che vuoi” dice Magnus, e lo sguardo che Alec gli lancia è così esasperato e così…Alec, che Magnus sorride. Tutto ha senso, adesso, Magnus semplicemente non è abituato ad un Alec così insicuro, o che comunque lascia vedere le sue incertezze.   
“Sono serio. Allenati se vuoi, leggi libri se vuoi, scopami se vuoi. Possiamo guardare la TV la sera, o andare a giocare a biliardo, o puoi mandarmi al diavolo perché in effetti tutte queste cose ti fanno schifo.”. Queste parole suscitano in Alec un piccolo sorriso. Le mani si rilassano un po’, e Magnus intreccia le proprie dita con le sue, mentre Alec lo lascia fare.

“Non posso solo leggere e fare sesso ogni giorno per il resto della mia vita” dice Alec.  
“Be’, diciamo che potresti”  
“Magnus”  
“Stavo solo dicendo…”  
Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e questo, inspiegabilmente, fa sentire meglio Magnus. “Sono serio. Non posso non fare niente mentre tu provvedi a tutti e due”.  
Magnus sposta i capelli bagnati dalla fronte di Alec e gli accarezza il collo. “Io voglio prendermi cura di te”.  
Alec si avvicina e mette la mano sul petto di Magnus. “Sì, ma anche io voglio aver cura di te”.  
Lo stai già facendo, pensa Magnus, e sorride. “Lo so, ma non devi trovare tutte le risposte adesso. Puoi prenderti tempo per decidere. Potresti andare al college, se vuoi. Fare un viaggio. Aprire un’attività tua? Investigazioni Private Nephilim suona bene, che dici?”

E’ ricompensato da una risata e da un Alec che colpisce col naso la sua guancia, lasciandogli una scia di baci lungo la mascella.  
“E me lo dirai, se devo fare qualcosa di diverso con questa cosa di…questa faccenda dell’essere fidanzati?”  
“Certo – dice Magnus, benché non riesca ad immaginare cosa potrebbe dirgli – Ma lo stesso devi fare tu, ok? Devi dirmi di cosa hai bisogno”.  
Alec annuisce. Magnus suppone che ci vorrà un po’ di tempo, prima che Alec riesca a farlo, ma va bene così, lui può aspettare.  
“Se vuoi essere un buon fidanzato, dovresti baciarmi, adesso” dice Magnus. E Alec lo fa quasi ancor prima che Magnus abbia finito di parlare. Un Magnus che praticamente si scioglie fra i baci e l’acqua calda.

E non escono dalla doccia per molto, molto tempo.

  
Nei giorni seguenti Alec rimane tranquillo. Non che di solito sia molto loquace, ma spesso sembra perduto nei suoi pensieri, ed è senza riposo. Si allena molto, e duramente. Si getta nel sesso con eguale entusiasmo, e benché Magnus capisca che in parte è per distrarsi dai suoi pensieri o magari per nascondere le sue insicurezze, certamente non se ne dispiace. Lascerà che Alec rifletta per un po’ sulla sua situazione. Nel frattempo si sente come ubriaco e travolto dai baci e dalle mani seducenti di Alec. Sogna il modo con cui i begli occhi azzurri di Alec lo guardano da sotto le ciglia folte e il modo in cui il corpo di Alec preme contro il suo.

Entrambi sono presto un po’ doloranti e coperti di segni dovuti a bocche e mani troppo intense. Non è un ritmo che sono in grado di sostenere a lungo, ma finché dura è eccitante.

Sono sdraiati sul pavimento, avvolti in un mucchio di coperte dopo un round di sesso particolarmente atletico quando arriva un messaggio di fuoco. Dalle casse esce della musica e steso in grembo a Magnus c’è Alec, che ogni tanto solleva la testa in modo che Magnus possa nutrirlo con pezzetti di formaggio e mela. Il sole sta tramontando, e la stanza è invasa da un caldo splendore.  
Magnus afferra il messaggio prima che cada in faccia ad Alec; riconosce la grafia appena lo apre e Alec, sempre in sintonia con lui, si alza a sedere, il languore improvvisamente scomparso.  
“C’è stato un attacco al Jade Wolf – spiega Magnus una volta letto il messaggio – Un Dimenticato. Isabelle Lightwood mi chiede di andare all’Istituto per un consulto”.  
“Iz.. – comincia Alec, poi deglutisce – Isabelle è la migliore patologa forense di New York”. E’ impossibile capire cosa stia pensando Alec. Ha preso in modo piuttosto calmo la notizia della sua “missione a lungo termine” e non ha più tirato fuori l’argomento. Ma Luke ha detto che Alec era praticamente a capo dell’Istituto prima di allontanarsi. Magnus non stenta a crederlo; deve conoscere Isabelle molto bene, ma anche ora si lascia scappare pochissimo.  
“Be’, non possiamo permetterci di avere in giro dei Dimenticati potenziati, perciò suppongo che mi toccherà vestirmi”

Magnus si prende il suo tempo per prepararsi. E’ passato molto tempo da quando è stato all’Istituto di NewYork; cerca di evitare il più possibile di incontrare Maryse e Robert, che certo non muoiono dalla voglia di vederlo. In effetti, è già sorprendente essere chiamato per un consulto, benché probabilmente sia dovuto alla giovane Isabelle. A Magnus lei piace molto.

Alec si rimette i pantaloni della tuta e ripulisce la stanza da cibo e coperte. Quando Magnus ricompare lo vede girare inquieto per il salotto e sfregare assente la cicatrice sulla mano.

“Tutto bene?” chiede Magnus. Alec fa una faccia del tipo “ _ma secondo te?_ ” . E come dargli torto? Con Valentine vivo, e un Dimenticato all’attacco e Magnus che si reca per un incontro all’Istituto da cui Alec è fuggito?  
“Magnus, ho pensato a quel che hai detto l’altro giorno, sul fatto che posso scegliere cosa fare” dice Alec. Magnus si chiede per un attimo se sia davvero il momento di parlare di questo, ma Alec si apre così raramente. E il Dimenticato non potrebbe essere più morto di così. Probabilmente. “E la cosa è che io potrei fare tutte le cose che hai detto, ma non potrei vivere con me stesso sapendo che tu e tutti quelli dell’Istituto state combattendo Valentine e mettendovi in pericolo e che io nel frattempo non ho fatto niente”.

Magnus chiude gli occhi. Ovviamente. Non dovrebbe esserne sorpreso, in realtà. Ha detto a se stesso: non posso far smettere ad Alec di essere uno shadowhunter.

“Io voglio…no, io ho bisogno di essere d’aiuto – finisce Alec – E questo…ti va bene?”  
Magnus riapre gli occhi e tocca il braccio di Alec “Tesoro, ovviamente mi va bene. Parlerò con Isabelle. E’ ora che vi conosciate un po’ meglio”.  
“Ma tu non devi essere più coinvolto negli affari dell’Istituto solo a causa mia – dice Alec – So cosa pensi degli shadowhunter”.  
“Comincio ad apprezzarli di più – dice lui – E tu non devi farlo da solo. In effetti, non te lo permetterò”.  
Alec fa un piccolo sorriso sincero “Grazie. Lo so che questa cosa non ti va…”  
Magnus lo interrompe con un dito sulle labbra. “Quello che voglio è che tu sappia di avere delle scelte. E qualunque sia questa scelta, ora o in seguito, avrai il mio pieno appoggio”. Alec batte le palpebre e annuisce.

  
L’Istituto non è cambiato molto da quando Magnus è stato lì l’ultima volta. Forse ci sono più schermi digitali nel centro operativo, ma la pietra fredda e le vetrate colorate con gli angeli dall’aria burbera sono le stesse.  
Isabelle lo incontra nell’atrio, vestita impeccabilmente con un elegante abito nero sotto al camice bianco da laboratorio.  
“Magnus!” esclama tendendo la mano. “Grazie per essere venuto”. Il suo sorriso è piccolo, ma lo sguardo è caloroso.  
“E’ bello rivederti, Isabelle – dice Magnus, stringendole la mano – Mi dicono che abbiamo un Dimenticato da esaminare?”  
Isabelle annuisce e gli fa segno di seguirla. “E’ giù nel mio laboratorio. Luke Garroway dice che è diverso da qualunque altro Dimenticato abbia mai visto. Vogliamo essere sicuri che non sia stata usata magia per crearlo”.  
Magnus annuisce. Ha senso. Valentine è sempre stato noto per i suoi esperimenti, e Magnus è sicuro che non sia cambiato. Ma non si sarebbe messo a creare un Dimenticato rafforzato magicamente. “Allora – dice Isabelle in ascensore – come stai? Come…va in generale?”

A questo inconsueto balbettare, Magnus la scruta. Lei non sta guardando lui bensì i numeri dei piani che scorrono sulla pulsantiera, mordendosi il labbro. La domanda sembra innocua, ma anche stranamente personale. Dalla sua espressione Magnus non riesce a capire i suoi pensieri. Shadowhunter – pensa, anche se non nervoso come sarebbe stato qualche mese fa – Bastardi dalla faccia di pietra.  
“Come ci si può aspettare, immagino – risponde, prima che il silenzio diventi strano – Gli stregoni di Brooklyn sono nervosi; nessuno vuole un’altra rivolta”. Le porte dell’ascensore si aprono e lui segue Isabelle nel salone. “E Clary come sta?”  
“Come ci si può aspettare – dice Isabelle – Questo è il mio laboratorio. Vogliamo cominciare?”

Alec aveva ragione, Isabelle è una persona brillante. Sfortunatamente, dopo alcune ore di lavoro, la sola cosa che possono dare per certa è che non è stata usata magia per creare il Dimenticato.

Isabelle sospira e si toglie la maschera di protezione. “Bene, farò un rapporto provvisorio a Maryse e continuerò a lavorare sui reperti”. Si ravvia i capelli e li tira su in una crocchia, assicurandola con una penna. “Grazie per il tuo aiuto. Mi accerterò che il pagamento sia eseguito rapidamente”.

Magnus si libera di maschera e guanti, ma sulla soglia del laboratorio esita. “Prima di andarmene volevo solo dire – Isabelle si volta verso di lui, le sopracciglia inarcate – Con Valentine a piede libero e Jocelyn e Dot scomparse..noi vogliamo essere d’aiuto. In ogni modo possibile. Così, se hai bisogno di qualcosa, faccelo…fammelo sapere”.

Isabelle sorride, un sorriso ampio e luminoso. Che trasforma il suo viso già bellissimo in qualcosa di raggiante. “Grazie Magnus. Lo farò”.

Magnus annuisce e lascia l’Istituto.

 


	8. Capitolo 8

“Usciamo insieme, dai” dice Magnus mentre fanno colazione.

 

Alec si ferma mentre sta portando alla bocca un pezzo di omelette “Va bene – dice – dove vuoi andare?”

Magnus non sa perché si stesse aspettando un qualche tipo di reazione. “Non so – dice – In qualche posto speciale. Dopo tutto è il nostro primo appuntamento”.

Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ma..siamo già usciti insieme. Siamo andati al ristorante etiope, e dopo al Pandemonium”.

 

“Quelli non contano” dice Magnus. Quando Alec fa l’elenco ad alta voce, Magnus si rende infatti conto di quanto patetici siano stati quei due miseri appuntamenti. Anche con il pericolo rappresentato da Valentine, è comunque al di sotto dei suoi standard.

“Oh” dice Alec. Non sta più guardando Magnus, ma giocherella con la forchetta sul piatto senza più mangiare.

Magnus capisce improvvisamente di aver fatto un passo falso. “E’ il nostro primo appuntamento fuori contratto” chiarisce.

“Cioè vuoi dire che non contavano finché ero una puttana”.

Magnus ammicca sorpreso. “Intendo dire che non contano se tu non puoi scegliere se vuoi venire o no” spiega.

“Va bene” dice Alec, e si alza, mettendo il piatto nel lavandino. Lui odia sprecare il cibo quindi chiaramente non va bene per niente e Magnus non ha idea del perché.

“Alec, per piacere dimmi cosa c’è” gli chiede. Alec mormora qualcosa in direzione dei piatti e Magnus non riesce a capire. “Che hai detto?”

 

“Ho detto, che quelli erano i miei primi appuntamenti” scatta Alec, girandosi e incrociando le braccia al petto. Magnus probabilmente appare confuso come in effetti è, perché Alec prosegue. “Te l’ho detto, prima di lasciare l’Istituto non ero mai uscito con nessuno. Mai. Così quando siamo usciti a cena e poi al bar, è stato divertente e bello…sì, bello, come dovrebbe essere un primo appuntamento. Così avevo deciso che quello era il mio primo appuntamento”

Magnus non sa se sorridere per la tenerezza o piangere perché Alec ha deciso che una semplice serata mondana con qualcuno che lo stava pagando sia stata un perfetto primo appuntamento. Abbandona la sua colazione anche lui per mettersi di fronte ad Alec dal lavandino.

“Okay – dice – Facciamo allora che sia il nostro secondo appuntamento”.Strofina il pollice sullo zigomo di Alec. Lui si intenerisce al contatto, ma mantiene le braccia incrociate.

“Senti – dice – Lo so che ti senti colpevole o roba simile, per come abbiamo cominciato. Ma io ho fatto delle scelte. Alcune veramente di merda, ma le ho fatte, e accetto le conseguenze, buone o cattive. E ci sono state volte in cui questo era tutto quello che avevo. Alcune le rimpiango, ma certo non rimpiango di aver firmato quel contratto, così vorrei che tu non rimpiangessi di avermelo offerto.”

“Ma no” dice Magnus.

“Be’, sembra di sì invece”.

 

Magnus prende un profondo respiro. Si è sempre considerato uno bravo con le parole, ma qualcosa in Alec rende i suoi discorsi del tutto inadeguati. Forse perché non riesce a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui è stato così importante dire le cose giuste.

 

“Rimpiango di non essere stato più gentile – dice infine – Rimpiango di aver visto un giovane uomo in difficoltà e di aver agito per il mio solo tornaconto. Io… Io ho chiuso il mio cuore molto tempo fa. E mi sembrava più sicuro essere insensibile e incurante, anche quando non era necessariamente giusto esserlo. Finché ho incontrato te. Perciò non rimpiango di averti incontrato, né di averti portato qui. Vorrei che ci fossimo incontrati in circostanze meno traumatiche per te? Certo. Ma solo perché così tu non avresti dovuto soffrire, e non perché trovi vergognosa la tua attività precedente. Non rimpiangerò mai di averti nella mia vita, non importa come sia successo. Diavolo, aprirei seduta stante un portale verso Idris per andare a stringere la mano ai tuoi genitori per averti messo sulla mia strada, se dovessi arrivare a tanto.”

 

Alec si lascia sfuggire una piccola risata e scioglie la braccia. Magnus le apre per prendere una mano di Alec nella propria. “Allora che ne dici? Secondo appuntamento stasera? Qualche posto romantico? Potresti metterti quel vestito elegante che ha mandato Cillian?”

 

Alec rotea gli occhi, ma sta sorridendo “Tu vuoi solo che mi metta quel cazzo di vestito”.

“Sì tesoro – dice Magnus – Starai da dio”. Poi si interrompe: “Ma possiamo andare da qualche altra parte, se preferisci, un posto più semplice.”

“Nah” dice Alec. Afferra la mano di Magnus e lo attira a sé fino a quando i loro petti sono a stretto contatto. “Ma la prossima volta scelgo io, okay?”

“Ma certo” dice Magnus raggiante.

 

 

Alec dunque mette il famoso vestito, senza cravatta però, lasciando aperti un paio di bottoni della camicia. La giacca gli tira un po’ sulle spalle e Magnus deve aggiustarla con la magia, dimostrazione di come Alec si è irrobustito nei mesi in cui ha vissuto con Magnus. I pasti adeguati e gli allenamenti regolari gli hanno tolto quella magrezza di cui Magnus non si era reso neppure conto, quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta.

Magnus vorrebbe andare in uno dei ristoranti più costosi ed esclusivi che conosce, ma lascia perdere, consapevole che Alec potrebbe sentirsi a disagio. Prenota invece il tavolo dello chef in un posto altrettanto alla moda ma più casual e gode la vista di Alec affascinato dai piatti dello chef e dalle chiacchiere. Si delizia dell’espressione di Alec mentre prova nuovi cibi e vini.

 

Mentre registra i piccoli cambiamenti che passano sul viso di Alec mentre assaggia un piatto sconosciuto, pensa _Voglio far questo per sempre_ , ed è nuovamente sopraffatto dalla profondità dei suoi sentimenti per lui. Per sempre non si dice con leggerezza, quando sei immortale. Ma non cambia idea.. Vuole farlo per sempre. E’ esilarante, e terrificante al contempo.

 

“Ho qualcosa in faccia?” chiede Alec.

“No – risponde Magnus – Ti stavo solo guardando”.

Le guance di Alec si tingono di rosa e lui, come per schermirsi dalle parole di Magnus, beve un sorso di vino. Magnus è affascinato dal fatto che Alec dica e faccia le cose più sporche senza alcun imbarazzo, ma arrossisca per un piccolo complimento, neppure troppo elaborato.

Per tornare a casa prendono la metro, e Magnus fa scivolare la propria mano in quella di Alec, mentre camminano verso il loft. Alec guarda le loro mani unite con gioia, ma anche con sorpresa, come se non avesse mai passeggiato con qualcuno tenendosi per mano. Il che, Magnus capisce, è probabilmente vero. Stringe la mano di Alec e sorride, quando lui stringe la sua in risposta.

“Allora – dice, tenendo aperto per Alec il portone del palazzo – è stato un secondo appuntamento decente?”

Alec sorride teneramente. “Sì. Grazie”.

“Ringraziami con un bacio della buonanotte” dice Magnus. Alec solleva un sopracciglio e si appoggia contro la parete dell’ascensore. “Gioca bene le tue carte, e avrai molto più di quello” dice.

“Alec – dice Magnus con tono drammatico – Pensi che sia il tipo di ragazzo che cede già al secondo appuntamento?”

“Hm…sì” dice Alec. E Magnus sospira. “Ahimé, hai ragione”

 

Alec sta ridendo mentre escono dall’ascensore. Magnus lo segue, e per quello non vede ciò che interrompe improvvisamente la risata di Alec; tuttavia, è subito all’erta, lampi di magia che escono dalle sue mani.

“Alec?”

“Tutto bene – dice – E’ solo…”. Indica a Magnus qualcosa dietro alle sue spalle. Ci sono delle armi da shadowhunter posate accuratamente accanto alla porta. Magnus lascia dissipare la magia e guarda Alec inginocchiarsi e allungare la mano per toccare un arco appoggiato contro la parete. Il suo viso è attonito dalla sorpresa e dallo sbigottimento. Il modo con cui Alec solleva l’arco, pieno di attenzione e di reverenza, fa scattare qualcosa nella mente di Magnus. Queste non sono armi qualunque. Sono le armi di Alec.

 

Oltre all’arco ci sono una faretra piena di frecce, uno stilo, una spada angelica e un fodero per contenerla, un’altra daga e un paio di mezzi guanti, usati e della esatta misura delle mani di Alec.

“Ma come…” comincia Magnus, ma la sua voce si spegne.

“Izzy” dice Alec. Anche solo il modo con cui Alec pronuncia il vezzeggiativo è carico di tale nostalgia e amore che Magnus deve chiudere gli occhi, sopraffatto dall’intensità del sentimento. Magnus immaginava che si conoscessero, ma la reazione di Alec indica una relazione assai più stretta di quella fra coinquilini. Come si deve essere sentita lei quando Alec se n’è andato tutti quei mesi fa, senza neppure le sue armi per proteggersi? Magnus cerca di non pensarci troppo intensamente, perché quello che ha dovuto sopportare Alec sembra trovare sempre nuovi modi per spezzargli il cuore.

 

“Vuole essere sicura che tu sia ben protetto” dice Magnus quando riesce a parlare di nuovo.

“Sì” dice Alec. Sta tenendo l’arco come se avesse paura che potesse sparire di nuovo, se lo posasse.

“Bene – dice Magnus – dovremmo cercare di capirci qualcosa di più. Se Isabelle l’ha lasciato qui per te, immagino che ne avrai bisogno presto”.

“Sì” ripete ancora Alec. Infila l’arco sulla spalla con l’agio inconsapevole di chi l’ha fatto centinaia di volte. Migliaia di volte. Magnus guarda Alec raccogliere il resto delle sue armi e ha la netta sensazione che la sua testa sia da un’altra parte.

 

 

Magnus prepara alcuni bersagli sul tetto e Alec passa i giorni successivi esercitandosi nel tiro. Insiste che è arrugginito, benché Magnus non lo direbbe dal modo in cui fa un centro dopo l’altro. E’ solo dopo il secondo giorno di allenamento che sembra soddisfatto.

In serata riempie di rune ognuna delle frecce impennate di rosso. E’ tranquillo ma serio e Magnus può immaginarlo facilmente a capo dell’Istituto, alla guida delle pattuglie di shadowhunter che cacciano demoni. In vista di una probabile battaglia da combattere, tutta la sua agitazione si è dissolta. Quella di Magnus invece è aumentata, ed è un sollievo per lui ricevere una telefonata di Isabelle la terza sera dopo il ritrovamento delle armi.

 

“Se dicevi sul serio riguardo all’essere d’aiuto, potremmo averne bisogno adesso” dice lei.

“Certo che ero serio” risponde Magnus. Seduto sul divano Alec salta su, drizzando la schiena, ma non si avvicina ad ascoltare la voce di Isabelle, benché si capisca che lo vorrebbe moltissimo.

“Conosci Renwick? E’ un antico ospedale per malati di vaiolo su un’isoletta nell’East River”.

“Sì, lo conosco” dice Magnus.

“Valentine vuole fare uno scambio. Jocelyn per la Coppa”. Questo significa che gli shadowhunter possiedono in effetti la Coppa, il che è una buona cosa. D’altra parte, uno scambio…

“E intendete consegnargliela?” chiede Magnus.

“Certo che no – dice Isabelle – Ma è la prima volta che esce allo scoperto, ed anche la prima volta che abbiamo l’indicazione del luogo dove si trova Jocelyn”.

“A me suona come una trappola”.

“Certo che lo è – sbuffa Isabelle – Jace ed io siamo andati a fare una ricognizione e il posto pullula di demoni. Ovviamente ci vuole trascinare ad usare la Coppa per controllarli”. Be’, è bello sentire che gli shadowhunter non sono del tutto stupidi. “E’ per questo che abbiamo bisogno di un aiuto di cui Valentine non sappia niente. Luke e il branco intendono coprirci, ma Valentine lo immaginerà. Non penso però che possa immaginare un aiuto da voi”.

 

E’ strano. Isabelle sa benissimo che Alec è lì, e ora Magnus sa che lei sa. Ma nessuno di loro si scopre.

 

“Di cosa hai bisogno?”

“Di aiuto per eliminare i demoni. E voglio che rimaniate di riserva se qualcosa con Valentine andasse storto. Rimanete fuori dalla vista fino a quando non sia assolutamente necessario”

“Va bene, possiamo farlo”

“Okay. Stasera a mezzanotte. Ricordati, rimanete nascosti”. E riattacca.

 

“Stanotte?” chiede Alec.

Magnus annuisce. “Prepàrati, shadowhunter. Abbiamo dei demoni da ammazzare”.

 

 

Un portale li deposita ai confini dell’isola e si avviano verso Renwick a piedi per non essere individuati.

Alec è un’ombra scura fra gli alberi; vestito con la sua tenuta nera e con la runa del silenzio attivata, le sole cose che Magnus vede di lui sono la sua nuca e il lieve movimento delle frecce. Vedendo Alec così, si stenta a credere che abbia passato quasi un anno senza fare lo shadowhunter. E’ esattamente come deve essere: concentrato e sicuro. Sembra improvvisamente lontano da Magnus, anche se lui lo potrebbe toccare, se necessario.

 

Alec si ferma quando gli alberi vengono rimpiazzati da pezzi di cemento ed erbacce. Magnus si ferma dietro di lui e guarda verso l’entrata. Ci sono delle persone, ma è troppo buio per distinguere i dettagli. La luce delle spade angeliche non illumina quel che sta accadendo, lampeggiando in movimento come le luci stroboscopiche del Pandemonium.

 

“Non vedo demoni” mormora Alec. Magnus guarda. Non li può vedere ma li può percepire alla superficie dei suoi sensi.

“Sono là – dice – Valentine vuole che i nostri pensino di essere al sicuro”.

“Izzy e Jace sono più svegli di così – dice Alec – Guarda, eccoli”.

 

Magnus aguzza la vista per vedere cosa sta succedendo. Laggiù, dove qualcuno sta combattendo, tre sagome scure scivolano attraverso il portone. Una ha luminosi capelli rossi. Quando riesce a focalizzare, vede che gli shadowhunter sono membri del Circolo e stanno lottando contro una parte del branco di Luke, impedendo ai lupi di andare in aiuto di Clary e Jocelyn.

 

“Andiamo” dice Alec, e muove oltre la linea degli alberi, correndo silenziosamente sul terreno disuguale. Occupati con i lupi, i membri del Circolo non si accorgono di Alec e Magnus fino a quando Alec si ferma, e prima ancora che Magnus possa accorgersene, incocca una freccia e colpisce un uomo che sta per trafiggere Maia con la spada. Costui cade con una freccia nell’occhio, e Maia si volta con un breve sorriso, prima di gettarsi di nuovo nella mischia.

 

E’ l’unico che riescono a cogliere di sorpresa.

 

Alec si mette in spalla l’arco e tira fuori la spada dal fodero, mentre Magnus richiama alle mani la sua magia fatta di rossi lampi schioccanti. Combattono bene insieme, Magnus un po’ dietro Alec, a protezione del suo fianco più debole. Fra loro e il branco, non passa molto prima che l’ultimo dei membri del Circolo cada sotto gli artigli di Luke.

Questi solleva un sopracciglio “Grazie di essere accorsi” dice.

“Eravamo nelle vicinanze” dice Magnus. Alec rinfodera la spada e tace.

“Alec – dice Luke – E’ bello vederti”.

 

Alec sembra sorpreso, ma annuisce. Si volta verso le porte. “Penso che dovremmo…” viene interrotto da un boato che proviene dalle viscere della costruzione e da un ululato agghiacciante, seguito dallo stridìo di artigli demoniaci sul cemento.

 

“Eccoli” dice Magnus.

L’espressione di Luke si indurisce. “Pare che Valentine abbia fatto scattare la sua trappola”

“Non si aspetta il nostro arrivo – dice Alec – Se riusciamo a raggiungere Jace e Izzy possiamo distruggerli”

“Sì, ma è quello il problema – dice Maia, comparendo accanto a loro. Nel buio si vedono brillare gli occhi dei demoni.

“Per quello posso aiutarvi io” dice Magnus.

“Non esaurirti – dice Alec – Non sappiamo cosa ci aspetta là quando avremo raggiunto Valentine”.

“Starò bene, Alexander”. Ma Alec non sembra rassicurato. Strofina con aria assente il punto sul fianco dove si trova la sua runa parabatai.

“Va bene, è ora di andare”

“Sono pronta” dice Maia. I suoi occhi si illuminano di verde per un attimo e lei scivola nella sua forma di lupo. Lo stesso, tutto attorno a loro, gli altri membri del branco.

 

“Vedremo di spianarvi la strada” dice Luke.

“Noi vi copriamo” dice Alec, facendo scivolare l’arco dalla spalla.

 

In battaglia Magnus perde il senso del tempo. Esistono solo i demoni di fronte a lui e Alec accanto. Solo vagamente percepisce il ruggito dei lupi e capisce dove si stanno dirigendo, man mano che si fanno strada attraverso le sale. Tenta di eliminare più demoni alla volta, mentre Alec con le sue frecce colpisce quelli che riescono a sfuggire a Magnus, ma infine si trovano a dover fronteggiare l’ultima retroguardia. Qui i demoni sono più numerosi, nel punto di comunicazione fra diverse sale e di fronte ad una doppia porta serrata. In pochi minuti sono circondati, e il numero è a loro sfavore. Nonostante Alec gli abbia detto di non esaurirsi, è chiaro che così non riusciranno ad arrivare a Valentine. Allora Magnus raccoglie le forze.

 

“Tutti giù!” urla, spera abbastanza forte da farsi sentire al di sopra del ruggito della battaglia. A lato Alec si abbassa immediatamente e Magnus rilascia la sua potenza.

 

Un flusso di pura energia rossa scaturisce da Magnus, vaporizzando all’istante tutti i demoni più vicini, non lasciando di loro altro che icore.

I demoni ancora vivi si fermano. Magnus mostra loro i denti; sa che il glamour dai suoi occhi è svanito e che sta brillando di luce rossa.

 

I demoni fuggono.

 

Magnus aspetta fino a quando anche l’ultimo è scomparso prima di lasciarsi cadere a terra. Alec lo sorregge e lo tiene in piedi, mentre Magnus si appoggia a lui, assorbendo il suo calore.

“Mi sembrava di averti detto di non esaurirti” mormora Alec, la bocca sui suoi capelli.

“Ho perso la pazienza” dice Magnus, le parole soffocate contro la spalla di Alec.

“Stai bene? Hai bisogno della mia forza?”

Magnus scuote la testa “Dammi solo un minuto, starò bene”.

 

“Se i demoni scappano, almeno vuol dire che Valentine non ha la Coppa” osserva Luke.

“Non vi sembrava che stessero proteggendo questo spazio?” chiede Maia. Lei e Luke si scambiano uno sguardo e Luke si dirige alle porte. Magnus si raddrizza. Alec si piazza davanti a lui, una mano sull’impugnatura della spada.

 

Le porte non si muovono.

 

“Decisamente sì” dice Luke.

“Bene, ma come entriamo?” chiede Alec.

Magnus sale verso le porte e alza le mani.

“Magnus!” dice Alec.

“Stavo solo dando un’occhiata. Non mi costa granché”.

 

Alec non sembra convinto, ma non dice altro, così Magnus continua e crea una finestra in modo che possano vedere all’interno. E possono vedere, ma non possono sentire, e tuttavia ciò che vedono è abbastanza. Clary, Isabelle e Jace sono lì, e c’è anche Valentine, protetto da una decina di membri del Circolo.

 

“Jocelyn” mormora Luke, e Magnus si accorge che Jocelyn è lì, a lato di Valentine, in una campo di forza che brilla di luce verde. Non è una buona cosa.

 

“Là” indica Alec, e Magnus, seguendo la direzione del suo dito vede dietro agli shadowhunter una sorta di galleria superiore con una bassa ringhiera. “Ci dev’essere un’altra entrata lì. Dove siamo passati poco fa c’era una scala, posso passare da lì”.

Magnus chiude la finestra con un gesto “Vengo con te”. Alec apre la bocca per discutere, ma Magnus lo ferma “Te l’ho detto, non ti lascerò solo in questa cosa”, impedendo ad Alec di trovare un motivo per farlo rimanere. Poi si rivolge a Luke: “Tenetevi pronti ad entrare quando apro la porta”.

Luke annuisce “State attenti, tutti e due”.

 

Magnus possiede un buon senso dell’orientamento, ma Alec sembra avere una mappa stampata in testa e non ha nessun problema ad orientarsi al secondo piano del Renwick per raggiungere il loro obiettivo. Man mano che si avvicinano rallentano, avanzando con cautela in caso Valentine avesse lasciato delle guardie, ma non c’è nessuno. Alec apre lentamente la porta scivolando all’interno in silenzio, accovacciandosi un po’ quando raggiunge la ringhiera, e Magnus lo segue.

 

“…di nuovo una famiglia” sta dicendo Valentine.

“Tu puoi essere mio padre, ma non sei la mia famiglia” risuona la voce di Clary. Magnus striscia lungo la ringhiera oltre Alec e guarda giù. Se Valentine alzasse lo sguardo li vedrebbe e la loro copertura salterebbe. Ma non lo fa.

“Oh, ma certo che lo sono. Dammi solo la Coppa, Clarissa – dice lui – e ti prometto di restituirti tua madre”.

Clary infila la mano nella borsa con fare esitante, e tira fuori una coppa luccicante ricoperta di pietre preziose.

 

Alec estrae una freccia dalla faretra ma non la incocca.

“Clary, non dargliela – esclama Isabelle – Non c’è nessuna garanzia che liberi tua madre”.

“Ma c’è una possibilità – dice Valentine – Che è comunque di più di quanto avresti, se non mi dai la Coppa”.

“Mi dispiace, Izzy” dice Clary, e avanza, incurante delle grida di Isabelle e di Jace. Quando Valentine ha la Coppa in mano, fa arretrare i suoi seguaci, permettendo a Clary di avvicinarsi alla madre.

“Mamma? Mamma, svegliati, sono io!” Quando non succede niente Clary fissa Valentine con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “Che cosa le hai fatto? Non era questo l’accordo!”.

“Io? Niente. E’ lei che ha voluto mettersi in questo stato. Io ho detto che avresti potuto riavere tua madre, non ho detto che sarebbe stata cosciente. Ora – sorride e alza la Coppa – Demoni! A me! Distruggete i miei nemici!”

 

Silenzio.

 

“Demoni – grida più forte Valentine – A me!”

Si gira verso Clary, che sta già sospingendo Jocelyn verso Jace e Isabelle. “Che succede?”

 

“Tu pensavi davvero che ti avremmo dato la Coppa Mortale, vero?” dice Isabelle, con voce grondante disprezzo. Valentine getta un’occhiata alla coppa che ha in mano e vede dissolversi l’incantesimo, accorgendosi di avere in mano una semplice tazza da caffè. La getta sul pavimento e non fa una piega quando va in tanti pezzi. “Prendeteli – dice ai suoi – Ce ne andiamo”.

“Non credo” dice Isabelle e si piazza davanti a Clary. Un membro del Circolo si slancia verso di lei e subito cade, trafitto alla gola da una delle frecce di Alec.

 

 

Ora Valentine e i suoi guardano verso Alec e Magnus, ma Isabelle e Jace no. Colgono il loro momento di distrazione e attaccano con la frusta e la spada.

 

“Ora potrebbe essere il momento buono per andare in loro aiuto” dice Alec, scoccando un’altra freccia nel mucchio. Magnus annuisce. Un rapido incantesimo distrugge la runa di chiusura sulla porta, mentre un’altra si spalanca improvvisamente e i lupi piombano all’interno. Valentine di colpo non sembra più così sicuro.

 

“Merda” sibila Alec, e prima che Magnus possa chiedergli cosa succede si mette l’arco in spalla e si lancia oltre la ringhiera, atterrando saldamente sul pavimento sottostante. Accorre dove tre seguaci di Valentine hanno attaccato Jace insieme. La sua spada angelica lampeggia, tagliando in due uno dei combattenti prima ancora che loro si accorgano del suo arrivo. Lui e Jace assieme si occupano degli altri due, lottando fluidamente assieme con la tranquilla sicurezza che solo i parabatai condividono.

 

Il brillìo di un portale distrae Magnus dal guardare Alec. E’ Valentine che l’ha aperto, e che dà un’ultima occhiata al campo di battaglia prima di attraversarlo. “Dannazione” impreca Magnus e accorre con la sua magia per cercare di chiudere il portale prima che Valentine lo usi. Ma i margini del portale resistono al suo attacco, che scivola via inutilmente, e prima che riesca a capire perché, Valentine è già passato oltre ed è scomparso.

Nella stanza si fa silenzio. Magnus torna a concentrarsi sulla battaglia e si accorge che è già terminata. I membri del Circolo sono morti e tutti si stanno guardando attorno per controllare che non ce ne siano altri.

 

“Alec!” è Isabelle a rompere il silenzio. Si getta verso di lui e lui la prende, avvolgendola in un abbraccio e stringendola contro la sua giacca di pelle. Guardandoli così vicini è impossibile non rendersi conto che sono fratelli, e Magnus si sente stupido per non essersene accorto prima. Isabelle affonda il viso nel collo di Alec e lui le accarezza i capelli gentilmente, il sollievo sul suo viso visibile anche a distanza.

Jace si gira, a sua volta abbracciando gli altri due, la testa contro al spalla di Alec. Magnus ricorda l’immagine di quell’adolescente nella memoria di Jace – quel ragazzo che era Alec – il quale chiedeva che la sua vita venisse unita per sempre a quella del suo parabatai.

 

Stanno tutti e tre lì in piedi, abbracciati, completamente immemori di chiunque altro nella sala. Isabelle alza il viso, e ci sono delle lacrime sulle sue guance. Sta dicendo qualcosa ad Alec nell’orecchio, e Alec scuote la testa ma non lascia la sua presa su Isabelle o Jace. Magnus non può sentire cosa lei stia dicendo, ma vede le sue labbra muoversi e mimare “ _torna a casa, per favore, torna_ ”.

 

Magnus sente le lacrime pungere anche i suoi occhi e le respinge ammiccando.

Era davvero in errore quando ha detto a Luke che Alec non voleva tornare a casa. Certo che Alec vuol tornare a casa. Soltanto pensava che non avrebbe più potuto farlo.

 

Nessuno nota il portale che si genera accanto a Magnus. Lui dà un’ultima occhiata ai Lightwood, sempre stretti l’uno all’altro come se non volessero più lasciarsi. Alec ha una possibilità adesso. La possibilità di vivere la vita a cui era destinato, la possibilità di fare una scelta – una scelta vera.

E Magnus lo ama, quindi lo lascerà andare.

Anche se lui non dovesse scegliere Magnus.

 

Che oltrepassa il portale verso la sua casa vuota.

 

 

_Stanotte ci divertiremo davvero_

_Ma quando muoio voglio andare in cielo_


	9. Capitolo 9

**Terza parte**

_Drin drin drin fa il telefono_

_Di’ al mio agnellino che sto arrivando a casa_

 

 

Magnus aspetta che Alec lo chiami, ma lui non si fa sentire.

 

Il terzo giorno di silenzio Magnus si prende una sbronza colossale, sviene sul divano e si risveglia col peggior doposbronza degli ultimi sessant’anni.

 

Dopo che si è sorbito due ore di reality in TV, durante le quali si è mosso solo per evocare una coperta e un po’ di tè, il telefono suona. Balza in piedi così rapidamente che la stanza comincia a girargli attorno e lui deve respingere la nausea, prima di prenderlo. Ma il nome che compare non è quello di Alec, bensì quello di Ragnor. Magnus lascia ricadere il telefono sulla coperta e si rimette giù.

 

E’ inconsueto che Ragnor chiami, ma Magnus non può risolversi a parlare con lui adesso. Ragnor, che gli aveva detto che era una pessima idea prendersi Alec in casa. Che gli riderebbe in faccia, se sapesse che Magnus si è innamorato del figlio di Maryse Lightwood.

Magnus non è dell’umore per il “ _te l’avevo detto_ ”.

Cade in uno spiacevole sonno da ubriaco e si sveglia quando il sole del tardo pomeriggio gli colpisce gli occhi. Si sente un pochino meglio – almeno quanto basta per mangiare qualcosa senza vomitare. Quando si mette a sedere, il telefono scivola dalla coperta e cade sul pavimento. Lui lo raccoglie – cautamente – ed è salutato da una marea di messaggi di Ragnor. Magnus non pensa che Ragnor gli abbia mai mandato messaggi prima.

 

_Sto arrivando in quella tua città dimenticata da dio. Prendi quel telefono._

 

_Non essere meschino, Magnus. Chiamami. Mi devi una cena._

 

_Magnus, che cavolo stai facendo?_

 

_Sono all’Istituto di New York. Appena avuta una strana conversazione con Alec Lightwood, fra gli altri. Mi sembra che stesse cercando di chiedermi di te. Credevo che stessi mettendoti in casa una specie di escort._

 

_Magnus, no._

_Per favore, dimmi che non l’hai fatto._

 

_Amico mio, in che guaio ti sei cacciato?_

 

Magnus sospira e mette giù il telefono senza rispondere ad alcun messaggio. Dovrebbe parlare con Ragnor. Lo farà. Ma più tardi, quando non farà così male.

 

Evoca la cena direttamente sul tavolino da caffè e non si sogna di lasciare il divano neppure per mangiare. L’urgenza di chiamare Ragnor per chiedergli di Alec sta per sopraffarlo. Come stava Alec? Stava bene? Sembrava che Magnus gli mancasse?

Però Magnus non chiama, perché ha paura delle risposte. Vuole che Alec sia felice e in salute, ma non ha neppure voglia di sentirsi dire che Alec ora, senza Magnus, è perfettamente felice.

E deve esserlo, visto che non è tornato, e non ha neppure chiamato.

 

Magnus immagina che, adesso che Alec è tornato con la propria famiglia, i mesi passati sulla strada gli sembrino un brutto sogno. E’ comprensibile che voglia distaccarsene. Magnus probabilmente gli ricorda cose che preferirebbe dimenticare. Magnus non lo biasima, ma non può fare a meno di desiderare che non sia così.

 

Il settimo giorno Alec non ha ancora chiamato, e Magnus capisce che non lo farà più.

 

Voleva che Alec fosse libero di fare una scelta, e adesso che lo è, Magnus deve accettarla. Aveva detto ad Alec che lo avrebbe sostenuto qualunque cosa avesse deciso di fare, ed è ancora vero, anche se Alec deciderà di farla senza Magnus.

 

Va all’armadio di Alec e si guarda attorno. Anche con tutto lo shopping che hanno fatto, è pieno a malapena a metà. Magnus si avvicina a fa scorrere la mano sulla manica del maglione verde di cashmere. Il preferito di Alec, anche se non l’ha mai detto.

 

Alec avrà certo dei vestiti all’Istituto, ma chissà se gli vanno ancora bene. E Alec probabilmente non andrà a fare shopping per sé. E in fondo questi vestiti sono suoi. Sono sprecati qua, con Alec dall’altra parte della città. Con un gesto l’armadio si svuota, gli abiti impacchettati ordinatamente in scatole ai piedi di Magnus. Con un altro gesto li manda all’ingresso dell’Istituto. Forse Alec non li vorrà, deciderà lui cosa farne comunque.

 

Esce dalla cabina armadio e sta per far sparire anche quella, poi si ferma. Pensa al suo loft senza l’armadio di Alec. Senza la sua palestra e senza i bersagli per il tiro con l’arco. Le sue mani ricadono. Questo magari può aspettare un altro giorno.

 

Magnus rimane inquieto per il resto del pomeriggio. Cerca senza successo di lavorare ad una qualche traduzione, e neppure la TV lo interessa. Semplicemente non riesce a concentrarsi. Il loft è troppo silenzioso. Mette su un po’ di musica, ma subito si scoccia e la spegne dopo una sola canzone.

 

Non è la quiete che lo disturba, ammette con se stesso preparando la cena. Alec non è certo mai stato molto rumoroso. E’ il vuoto. Magnus si era abituato a non essere più solo, a sentire il calore di un’altra presenza umana. Essere di nuovo per conto suo, è diventato solitudine.

 

Forse dovrebbe prendersi un gatto. Ci sono sempre dei randagi nel vicolo dietro al palazzo, potrebbe prenderne uno. Tutto nero, magari.

 

 _Certo_ , dice dentro la sua testa quella vocetta acida che somiglia sempre a quella di Ragnor, _e magari lo chiamerai Alec_?

Magnus sospira e fa sparire la cena. Tutto questo è patetico. Lui è patetico. Non ha lasciato il loft per giorni. Ha bisogno di uscire e di smetterla di piangersi addosso. Prende in considerazione un salto al Pandemonium, ma scarta subito l’idea. Non è ancora il momento del Pandemonium. Ma non vede Maia da quella sera a Renwick, e l’Hunter’s moon è sempre un buon posto per un drink in pace.

 

Come sempre, prendere una decisione, anche minima, lo fa sentire subito meglio. Be’, forse non meglio, ma più sicuro. Si veste e prende un taxi fino al bar, lieto di questo piccolo passo, non per dimenticare Alec, ma per venire a patti con la sua assenza.

 

Quando Maia lo vede entrare nel bar gli corre incontro e gli dice “Oh, grazie al cielo sei qui!”

Magnus inarca le sopracciglia. Certo, lui dà buone mance, ma la serata di lei non può essere andata così male. Ma prima che possa chiedere cosa sta succedendo, Maia continua “Il tuo ragazzo laggiù, mi sa che sta per prenderle”.

Questa cosa non ha senso… “Il mio ragazzo?”

 

Maia rotea gli occhi. “Alec? Alto, bruno, uno shadowhunter sulle sue che ha passato le ultime due ore a spennare Russell e Taito dei loro soldi?”

La testa di Magnus scatta prima ancora che il cervello abbia recepito quello che sta dicendo Maia. Ma certo, laggiù nel retro c’è Alec, appoggiato pigramente alla stecca e apparentemente incurante del fatto che i due lupi rabbiosi di fronte a lui stanno perdendo la pazienza. Ma Magnus sa che Alec non è mai incurante, soprattutto quando lo sembra.

 

“Voglio dire, lo so che è uno tosto e tutto il resto – sta dicendo Maia – ma è sbronzo, e….”

Magnus si volta verso Maia: “Cosa?” dice debolmente.

 

“E’ venuto qualche ora fa e ha cominciato a bere come se fosse un qualche tipo di missione. Ho cercato di dire a Russell di non giocare con lui, ma non mi ha ascoltato”.

 

Magnus sente il suo sguardo calamitato da Alec mentre Maia gli parla, come se il suo cervello stesse cercando di compensare i sette giorni che ha passato senza vederlo. Per l’Angelo, sta proprio bene.

 

“Per quanto possa essere divertente vedere chi vincerà alla fine, non ho davvero voglia di pulire stasera”.

“Me ne occupo io” dice Magnus, senza distogliere gli occhi da Alec.

 

Nel tempo impiegato da Magnus per raggiungere il biliardo, i lupi hanno circondato Alec, e lui ancora ha quest’aria annoiata, un’espressione calcolata con lo scopo di innervosire ancor di più gli avversari. Ora che è così vicino, Magnus può vedere i segni scuri sotto i suoi occhi e improvvisamente si rende conto che essere tornato a casa potrebbe non essere stato tutto rose e fiori per Alec.

 

Uno dei lupi ringhia e Magnus si mette velocemente a fianco di Alec.

“Signori – dice – che problema c’è?”. Si lascia sfuggire dalle dita qualche lampo arancione e vede scemare la sicurezza dei lupi, ora che le probabilità sono a loro sfavore. Si scambiano uno sguardo e apparentemente decidono che nonostante tutto il denaro che hanno perso non vale la pena di fronteggiare uno shadowhunter _insieme_ al Sommo Stregone.

 

“Nessun problema” dice uno dei due. Costui alza le mani e si ritira, e presto entrambi si rifugiano in fondo al bar e nella affettuosa pietà di Maia.

 

Magnus li guarda allontanarsi soddisfatto, quando sente il rumore della stecca gettata sul tavolo.

“Che cazzo vuoi, Magnus?” ringhia Alec.

“Eh..?”

Alec fa un passo indietro e incrocia le braccia: “Si può sapere che cazzo pensi di fare?”

 

Non c’è niente di indolente o di alterato nel comportamento di Alec, adesso, e Magnus capisce che la sua truffa dev’essere cominciata nel momento in cui ha messo piede nel locale. Maia lo ha sottovalutato. Magnus lo ha sottovalutato. Si sente improvvisamente insicuro e preso in contropiede. “Impedire a due lupi grandi e grossi di usarti come sacco da boxe?”

 

“So prendermi cura di me stesso” scatta Alec e oltrepassa Magnus, diretto alla porta sul retro.

“Ma certo che sì – dice Magnus inseguendolo – Aspetta, Alec”.

 

Magnus non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo. Ha accettato che Alec abbia scelto di non stare con lui, però Alec ce l’ha con lui, e Magnus non capisce perché. Lo segue all’esterno, nell’aria pungente, dove le luci al neon fanno brillare il vicolo di giallo e rosa. Alec marcia in direzione della strada principale, e con le sue lunghe gambe rende difficile a Magnus il tenergli dietro.

 

“Alec, ma cosa c’è che non va?”

Alec si gira sui tacchi e getta le braccia in avanti “E che t’importa?”

“Cosa?”

“Non te ne frega niente di me, e allora lasciami in pace!”

 

Alec fa per riavviarsi, ma Magnus si getta in avanti prima che ci riesca. Normalmente, se Alec chiedesse a Magnus di lasciarlo in pace, lui lo farebbe, non volendo negargli lo spazio di cui ha bisogno. Ma sembra che ci sia un grosso malinteso fra loro e Magnus non può – semplicemente non può lasciare che Alec vada via pensando che di lui non gli importi niente.

 

“Aspetta, Alec” – dice, afferrandolo per un braccio. Alec si divincola dalla stretta, ma non si allontana. “Ovviamente ci tengo a te. Io ti…” “Non dirlo!” Alec arretra, il suo grido risuona nel vicolo vuoto. Risucchia il fiato, poi lo rilascia rumorosamente. Magnus è troppo sorpreso per parlare, e alla fine Alec continua. “Forse pensavi di amarmi, prima di sapere che sono un Lightwood”.

 

“Alec, io non…” comincia a dire Magnus, ma Alec lo interrompe. “Perché che fossi una puttana, ci potevi passare sopra, ma sull’essere un Lightwood, ah no eh?”

 

“Alec!”

 

Alec tace fissandolo testardamente.

“Non m’importa che tu sia un Lightwood, ma perché dovrebbe fregarmene qualcosa?”

“Hai detto che non hai mai incontrato un Lightwood degno. Suppongo di essere compreso anch’io nel numero”

 

Magnus chiude gli occhi e si maledice per essere stato un idiota. Ha dimenticato di aver parlato con Alec dei suoi problemi con i Lightwood. Come si deve essere sentito lui, ascoltando il suo disprezzo verso sua sorella, suo fratello, lui stesso? Apre gli occhi e incontra lo sguardo di Alec, sperando che capisca quello che sta per dirgli.

 

“Ascolta, mi dispiace di aver detto così. E’ vero che non sono mai andato d’accordo coi tuoi genitori, ma ho sbagliato prendendomela anche con te e con Isabelle. E a me…a me non importa niente di chi sono i tuoi genitori, Alexander. Io ti amo. Per me tu meriti tutto.”

 

L’espressione di Alec si incrina, un pochino, per poi indurirsi nuovamente.

“E allora perché te ne sei andato così?” Gli trema la voce, appena appena, ma abbastanza perché Magnus se ne accorga.

Magnus resiste al bisogno di chiudere gli occhi e di biasimarsi nuovamente. Chiaramente ha fatto una stupidaggine. Mentre Magnus stava aspettando che Alec lo chiamasse per tutta la settimana, Alec stava pensando che Magnus lo avesse abbandonato. E’ inaccettabile, bisogna mettere rimedio subito.

 

“Mi dispiace – dice di nuovo Magnus – io… è solo che ti ho visto con Isabelle e Jace, e pensavo che meritassi la possibilità di tornare a casa, se volevi. Io volevo che tu potessi scegliere, senza pensare di dovermi qualcosa.”

 

“E hai pensato che il modo migliore per farlo fosse andartene senza una parola? Senza chiamare, senza messaggiare, senza cercare di metterti in contatto con me in alcun modo? Hai detto che avrei avuto il tuo sostegno in tutto e poi te la sei filata e basta. Cosa dovevo pensare?”

 

“Non volevo che sembrasse che ti stavo lasciando. Volevo solamente… Insomma, in poco tempo sono successe un sacco di cose, e sembrava che tu volessi stare coi tuoi fratelli. Non sei felice di essere di nuovo con loro?”

Alec sospira, lasciando ricadere un po’ – solo un po’ -le spalle. “Sì, lo ero, ma… - guarda oltre Magnus, la mascella contratta – E’ troppo. Non posso… E’ tutto strano, là”

 

Magnus vorrebbe chiedere che significa, ma Alec lo precede.

“Noi dobbiamo davvero parlare riguardo al fatto che tu prendi delle decisioni senza consultarmi – dice Alec – Perché non puoi fare delle scelte su di noi senza chiedermi il mio parere, così non può funzionare”.

 

Magnus è immobile, e qualcosa che nel suo stomaco è rimasto annodato per una settimana comincia a sciogliersi. Alec sta parlando del loro rapporto nel futuro. Significa che esiste. “Lo so “ dice, mentre la gratitudine lo afferra alla gola. “Non lo farò più”.

Anche stasera, capisce Magnus, lui ha ficcato il naso quando probabilmente Alec non aveva bisogno del suo aiuto. Non gli dispiace di aver risparmiato a Maia un mal di testa, ma capisce cosa intende Alec. Devono essere alla pari, oppure sarà come se Magnus ancora lo pagasse.

 

“Magnus, io ti amo” dice Alec, e nonostante il contesto Magnus è irragionevolmente felice di sentirglielo dire. “Ma tu devi aver fiducia nella mia capacità di prendere decisioni. Non puoi essere tu a prenderti cura del povero ragazzo di strada spezzato, okay?”

 

“Tu non sei spezzato” dice Magnus.

“Lo so – dice Alec guardandolo negli occhi con franchezza – Perciò smettila di trattarmi come se lo fossi”.

 

Magnus annuisce e vede il viso di Alec rilassarsi, le spalle sciogliersi. Alec gli si avvicina, così tanto che quasi si toccano. E lui ne approfitta per accarezzare col pollice la guancia di Alec.

“Non ho mai pensato che tu fossi spezzato” dice, tanto per essere chiaro. Alec chiude gli occhi e appoggia il viso nella mano di Magnus.

“Lo so” dice.

 

Poi riapre gli occhi e inclina la testa, premendo la bocca contro quella di Magnus. Che muove la mano dalla sua guancia alla linea della mascella, mentre con le dita strofina l’accenno di barba di Alec. E sorride nella sua bocca quando Alec comincia a spingerlo all’indietro, fino a premerlo contro la parete.

Alec si tira indietro e sorride, con quel sorriso selvaggio che non manca mai di far cedere le ginocchia a Magnus. Si china di nuovo e lo bacia, sempre più intensamente, e Magnus ricambia, e apre la bocca alla lingua di Alec, mentre le sue mani si aggrappano alle spalle di Alec stringendolo, così sollevato di riavere Alec contro di sé da non riuscire quasi a pensare. In cerca del calore della sua bocca, stuzzica la lingua di Alec con la propria.Geme nella bocca di Alec e ancora di più quando Alec fa scivolare la mano sulla sua vita, sul fianco e poi sotto la coscia, sollevandola in modo che adesso il ginocchio di Magnus è ancorato al fianco di Alec. Questa posizione permette ad Alec di avvicinarsi ancor di più, e Magnus deve scostarsi dalla sua bocca in cerca di aria.

“Allora – ansima, mentre Alec gli sta succhiando la gola – la discussione è finita? Possiamo…. _oh_!” La sua linea di pensiero si interrompe quando Alec lecca il punto che prima stava succhiando.

 

“Oh sì” dice Alec, e lo bacia di nuovo, premendolo ancor più contro la parete. Magnus però vuole di più. Cerca di avvicinare ancora Alec con la gamba ed è ricompensato dallo scatto dei fianchi di Alec verso di lui.

“Ancora..” dice Magnus.

La mano di Alec scende sotto l’altra coscia di Magnus. “Forza – gli sussurra contro la pelle sotto l’orecchio – Sei mio”.

 

Magnus non perde altro tempo, circondando la vita di Alec con l’altra gamba, così che sono solo la parete e la forza di Alec a tenerlo su.

“Oh, angelo” geme, usando l’appoggio che ha ora per agganciarsi sempre più ad Alec. Vuole che Alec lo scopi lì e adesso, con forza contro la parete, in quel vicolo dove chiunque può vederli. Sta cercando di concentrarsi per far sparire almeno i pantaloni, ma è distratto dalle mani di Alec sul suo sedere, e dalla bocca di Alec che gli succhia il lobo dell’orecchio, e dal cazzo di Alec che è sempre più duro man mano che Magnus, senza vergogna, gli si strofina contro sempre più intensamente.

 

“Magnus” dice Alec, e si sente che è distrutto, proprio come Magnus. Gli morde la mascella e Magnus batte la testa contro la parete, ma a malapena si accorge del dolore nella sua foga di tirare Alec il più possibile contro di sé. “Magnus – dice di nuovo Alec – Portami a casa”.

 

 _A casa_. La parola penetra nella mente di Magnus annebbiata dall’eccitazione. _A casa_ , con Alec. Magnus riesce a staccare una mano dalla schiena di Alec e la tende per aprire un portale accanto a loro. E poi bacia Alec di nuovo, perché Alec vuole andare a casa e lui non può che esserne felice.

 

Alec grugnisce mentre passa a reggere l’intero peso di Magnus, poi attraversano insieme il portale. Piombano sul pavimento accanto al letto. In qualche modo Alec è riuscito a girarsi in modo da rimanere sotto e assorbire la botta della caduta. Magnus per fortuna si scosta all’ultimo momento, giusto in tempo per evitare uno scontro di denti.

“Stai bene?” chiede Magnus.

“Sì” risponde Alec, mentre già attira Magnus giù per un altro bacio e poi un altro e un altro ancora.

Gli afferra la camicia e Magnus siede un attimo per permettergli di toglierla, e poi lui fa lo stesso con Alec. Il calore del petto nudo di Alec contro il suo è la felicità. Non può credere solo due ore fa di aver avuto davanti un futuro privo di tutto ciò. Solo il pensiero di questo lo sprona a baciare Alec ancora più forte, a spingerlo contro il pavimento e ad affaccendarsi alla chiusura dei suoi jeans. Si siede fra le cosce di Alec, tirando giù i jeans e i boxer quel tanto da liberare il suo pene, prima di chinarsi e leccarlo per intero.

“Cazzo” esclama Alec. Le sue mani scivolano fra i capelli di Magnus e racchiudono la sua nuca. Magnus intanto prende in bocca la punta e succhia dolcemente. “Oh sì.. – dice Alec, la sua mano che spinge appena in giù la testa di Magnus, perché ne prenda di più – sì, succhiami…”. E dato che Magnus vuole che Alec abbia ciò che vuole, lo fa.

 

Di solito gli piace scherzare così con Alec, portarlo più e più volte al limite, ma ora non ha la pazienza per farlo. Ora vuole solo Alec nella sua bocca fino a non poter assaporare nient’altro, pensare nient’altro. E’ probabilmente il pompino più approssimativo che ha fatto nell’ultimo secolo, ma non gliene importa niente, perché Alec sta gemendo e si aggrappa ai suoi capelli.

 

Assapora il salato del primo liquido di Alec e sta già immaginando il getto nella sua gola quando Alec gli dice “Aspetta” e usa la presa sui capelli per tirarlo a sé. Magnus geme per la frustrazione e tiene giù con la mano la propria erezione. “Alexander..” sbotta.

“Vieni qui” dice lui, e gli tira i capelli.

 

 _Fanculo_. Si lascia tirare verso la bocca di Alec. E’ troppo eccitato per non perdersi nei suoi baci, ma anche fin troppo consapevole di quanto sia andato vicino a perderlo, quindi non si sottrae. Fa anche attenzione a non strofinarsi contro Alec così come vorrebbe, pensando a quanto possano essere ruvidi i suoi jeans contro il pene nudo di lui.

“Alec, ti prego” geme. Prima che possa dire qualunque altra cosa, Alec con uno scatto di fianchi inverte le loro posizioni. Si libera velocemente dei propri stivali e dei jeans e poi fa lo stesso con quelli di Magnus, e Magnus non è mai stato più contento di uscire con un ex escort. Poi Alec scivola in su lungo il corpo di Magnus e va a mordergli il labbro.

“Sì…” esclama Magnus. Che infine si lascia andare al contatto intenso che desidera. Alec solleva appena il torace e lo guarda, mentre col pollice gli stuzzica il capezzolo. “Ah, cazzo, Alexander!”

Alec ridacchia “Ti piace?”

“Oh, sì..”. Magnus stringe le braccia attorno al collo di Alec.

“Ti va di venire così, o vuoi che ti scopi?”

 

Dannazione. Magnus non pensava di poter essere più eccitato di così, ma il modo disinvolto con cui Alec gli fa questa domanda gli suscita un ulteriore lampo di lussuria lungo la schiena.

“Scopami – dice, cominciando già ad abbandonarsi – Scopami”.

Alec gli dà un breve bacio. “Lubrificante?” Magnus evoca il flacone e lo preme contro il petto di Alec.

 

“Ancora” sospira Magnus quando Alec gli infila un dito dentro, lento in maniera esasperante.

“Ehi, sei avido stasera…”

“Mi sei mancato” dice Magnus senza pensare. Il dito di Alec si ferma. Magnus apre gli occhi per vedere Alec che lo guarda con dolcezza.

“Anche tu mi sei mancato” dice Alec con un piccolo sorriso. Magnus sorride a sua volta. Poi il dito di Alec si muove e il momento romantico si dissolve.

 

“Se ti sono mancato, scopami!” sbotta Magnus. Alec si rifiuta categoricamente sia di muovere il dito più velocemente sia di aggiungerne un altro.

“Avremmo potuto far questo tutta la settimana, se tu mi avessi parlato – dice Alec – Così adesso andrò lento quanto mi va”

 

Be’, se questa è una punizione, è una delle più deliziosamente tormentose che Magnus abbia mai sperimentato. Sulle pelle di Magnus compaiono goccioline di sudore che gli scendono lungo le tempie, mentre Alec lo apre lentamente. Tiene le ginocchia al petto, le unghie piantate nella pelle, è incapace di mollare la presa. Solo quando Magnus è ridotto ad un rottame tremante, Alec entra in lui, sempre molto lentamente.

 

E quando Alec è completamente dentro di lui ed esala un piccolo gemito, Magnus si accorge di quanto si è trattenuto dal sudore che bagna i suoi capelli e dalla tensione della mascella. Magnus prende in mano una ciocca di capelli di Alec, lasciando che il pollice segua il contorno dell’orecchio.

“Alexander” sussurra. Alec trema leggermente e si morde il labbro, ma rimane fermo, così profondamente e così perfettamente dentro Magnus. “Forza, lasciati andare, angelo”.

 

Alec dà una piccola spinta poco profonda, e la diga si rompe.

“Cazzo!” esclama Magnus, prima di perdere la capacità di parlare. Alec lo scopa intensamente, profondamente, esattamente come Magnus vuole. Quando comincia a perdere un pochino il ritmo – sta perdendo il controllo – avvolge la mano attorno al pene di Magnus e lo masturba esattamente a tempo delle spinte. Non ci vuole quindi molto perché Magnus venga, per un attimo accecato. Nella stanza si ode lo schianto di un lampo selvaggio di magia perduta.

 

Magnus rafforza la sua presa sui capelli di Alec, tirando forte. Alec non sembra accorgersene. Geme piano di gola, i tendini del collo tesi. “Dai, Alexander” sussurra Magnus.

 

“Fanculo” dice Alec. I suoi fianchi scattano una, due volte, e poi viene.

 

Solo dopo che Alec esce e collassa sul pavimento accanto a lui, Magnus diventa consapevole del dolore all’interno delle cosce e del bruciore della schiena contro il tappeto. “Ahia” dice.

 

Alec ridacchia sulla sua spalla “Avremmo dovuto usare il letto, è proprio qui”.

“Gli errori si fanno – dice Magnus drammatico – ma non rimpiango niente!”

Alec lo guarda al di sotto delle ciglia e sorride. E’ davvero la creatura più bella che ci sia.

“Sì, neppure io!”

 

 

Alla fine vanno a letto.

 

Alec strofina la schiena di Magnus con un unguento inventato da Magnus stesso nel 1923 a questo esatto scopo, e Magnus quasi si scioglie sulla coperta. La sola cosa che li trattiene dallo scivolare in un sonno beato è la leggera tensione che Magnus sente ancora in Alec. Quando la mano di Alec termina il lavoro, Magnus alza la testa e si gira a guardarlo. Alec è seduto a gambe incrociate in mezzo al letto, come sempre col labbro fra i denti, e appare un po’ sperduto.

 

“Che c’è, angelo?” chiede Magnus, sedendosi di fronte a lui.

“Vuoi…vuoi che torni all’Istituto?”

“Solo se lo vuoi tu” risponde.

Alec si fa sfuggire un sospiro frustrato. “Hai mandato là i miei vestiti”.

 

“Be’, sono tuoi – dice Magnus – Avresti dovuto averli, dovunque avessi scelto di stare. Certo, mi piacerebbe tanto se tu decidessi di rimanere qui. Sono stato…mi sono sentito solo senza di te”.

“Ma se vuoi stare con la tua famiglia, va bene lo stesso - è dura dirlo, ma sa che Alec ha bisogno di sentirlo – Mi avrai lo stesso, qualunque cosa tu decida.”

Alec non dice niente, così Magnus continua: “Dicevi che là ti pareva tutto strano. Strano come?”

 

Alec sospira di nuovo. “Non lo so. Tutti mi trattano diversamente. Come se avessero paura che me ne andassi di nuovo, se dicono una cosa sbagliata. Jace e Izzy vogliono sapere dove sono stato. Non li biasimo, anch’io lo vorrei sapere, ma io non ne voglio parlare. Non voglio che sappiano cosa facevo, anche se so che prima o poi verrà fuori. E Jace… sente delle cose, attraverso il nostro legame parabatai, e vuole che io gliele spieghi, ma…”

“Ma non c’è da vergognarsi in quello che hai fatto per sopravvivere” dice Magnus. Posa una mano sul ginocchio di Alec.

“Per te forse no – dice Alec roteando gli occhi – ma credi che la mia famiglia la penserà allo stesso modo?”

“Io non posso credere che a Jace o a Izzy possa importare. Loro ti amano tanto”.

 

Alec prende la mano di Magnus e ne strofina le dita piene di anelli. “Ho notato che non hai parlato dei miei genitori”.

Magnus racchiude le dita attorno a quelle di Alec. “Come va con loro?” chiede, invece di dire ciò che entrambi sanno essere vero.

 

Alec sbotta. “Mio padre non si è neppure degnato di tornare da Idris. E mia madre…non lo so. Sembra davvero felice che sia tornato, e dice che non le importa più, che io sia gay, intendo, ma non so quanto durerà. E lei fa finta di niente e mi tratta come se tutto questo non fosse successo. Come se fossi il solito figlio perfetto che ha sempre seguito le regole e che finirà per dirigere l’Istituto un giorno.”

“Alec, non c’è ragione per cui tu non possa dirigere l’Istituto un giorno. Saresti bravissimo. Luke dice che praticamente già lo stavi dirigendo”.

 

“Magnus – dice Alec – Non dirigerò mai l’Istituto. Ho rinunciato a quella possibilità la prima volta che mi sono inginocchiato davanti ad un Nascosto dietro al Pandemonium!”

 

Magnus chiude gli occhi per un lungo momento. Certo. Per quanto riguarda il Clave, Alec si è degradato nel peggior modo possibile. E anche se il Clave non venisse a conoscenza dei particolari, la possibilità che Alec incontri uno dei suoi passati clienti rende impossibile qualunque suo contatto ufficiale con il Mondo Nascosto.

“Ma non lo desidero neppure più – continua Alec – E’ solo che…un tempo era l’unica cosa che volevo, sai? Avevo deciso di rinunciare a così tanto, pur di averlo. Ma le cose sono cambiate. _Io_ , sono cambiato. Non mi sento più di seguire ciecamente il Clave. Non adesso che so quanto sono pieni di merda”.

 

“Non è una brutta cosa” dice Magnus.

“Lo so – dice Alec – Cioè, volevo tanto tornare a casa, e ora che ci sono…”

“Non è più lo stesso” finisce Magnus per lui.

“Già. Era proprio stupido pensare che lo sarebbe stato eh?”

“Non c’è niente di stupido in te” dice Magnus, e Alec sorride, il che suscita in Magnus un lampo di orgoglio. Non ne ha mai abbastanza, di far sorridere Alec.

 

“Io voglio ancora essere uno shadowhunter, ma voglio stare qui – dice Alec – Amo la mia famiglia, ma là soffoco. Loro non capiscono, e poi mi manca questo posto. Mi manchi tu.”

Magnus cerca di reprimere l’ampio sorriso sciocco che sta per comparire sul suo viso, ma probabilmente non ha molto successo. Porta alle labbra la mano di Alec e ne bacia le nocche dolcemente. “Anche tu mi sei mancato, tesoro”.

“Allora riporterai indietro i miei vestiti?”

“Ovviamente – dice Magnus – Possiamo andare all’Istituto domattina come prima cosa, così mi fai vedere dove li hai messi, e io..”

“Ehm – dice Alec arrossendo – Veramente sono ancora lì nell’atrio, esattamente dove li hai mandati tu. Potrei essermi…seccato un po’ quando sono comparsi. Non ho voluto che nessuno li togliesse. E poi sono uscito a bere.”

Magnus gli si avvicina e prende il suo viso fra le mani. “Mi spiace – dice di nuovo – Avrei dovuto chiedertelo. Penso di aver avuto paura della risposta”.

 

Alec inclina la fronte verso quella di Magnus. “Anch’io avevo paura. Di dirti chi sono i miei genitori, e di tornare dopo che lo avevi scoperto. Avrei dovuto dirtelo.”

Magnus scuote la testa: “Tu avevi una buona ragione per tacere. Onestamente, la cosa era lì chiara davanti a me. Non riesco a credere di non essermene accorto prima”.

 

Alec avvolge la mano attorno alla nuca di Magnus e lo bacia. “Ti amo”.

“Anch’io ti amo” dice Magnus.

“Hm, e adesso… possiamo… possiamo andare a dormire e rimandare tutto il resto a domani?”

“Certo che sì” dice Magnus. Si coricano e Magnus sistema le coperte addosso ad entrambi.Schiocca le dita per spegnere le luci ancora accese, poi avvolge le braccia attorno ad Alec e attira al petto la sua schiena. Non ha intenzione di mollarlo mai più.

 

“Ah, ho ancora una domanda molto importante da farti” dice.

“Hmm?” replica Alec, la voce già piena di sonno.

“Che ne pensi di prenderci un gatto?”

 

 

_Cavolo, hai ragione, io credo nell’amore_

_Perché sono stato innamorato, e ricambiato_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a chi ha letto fino alla fine. Grazie all'autrice beatperfume che mi ha consentito di pubblicare la traduzione.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono rimasta particolarmente sedotta da questa fanfiction, un punto di vista inconsueto nella nascita della storia d'amore fra Alec e Magnus. Così mi è piaciuto tradurla per chi non è in grado di leggerla in inglese. Mi prendo questo merito, l'autrice - bravissima - è indicata all'inizio, e la trovate su Twitter e su Tumblr con lo stesso nome. Se leggerete questa storia vi ringrazio, e vi invito a lasciare commenti e kudos - se vi va. Cate


End file.
